Pasa, Alicia
by Marian
Summary: Tendrá los ojos más bonitos que ha visto jamás. Gran cosa. Tendrá una sonrisa de cine que ilumina su cara con un brillo hipnótico, aunque yo creo que no. Pero no es pelirrojo y, desde luego, ¡no la merece!
1. Percy no está tan mal

**Nota de la autora:** :) ¡Hola! Antes de empezar, si me permitís, unas notas sobre la historia.

Esto es (o será, a la larga) un George & Alicia, durante PoA, con menciones a Alicia & Oliver Wood. Está situado en el invierno del quinto curso de los gemelos (el tercero, por tanto, de Harry y compañía) y voy por libre tanto en el tema de los Prefectos como en las relaciones de pareja – es decir, que no sostengo que en el libro haya muestra alguna ni de Wood & Spinnet ni de George & Alicia... Aún así, me baso en algunas cosas y monto mi ficción desde ahí. ¡Sólo espero que os guste!

**Sinopsis:** Tendrá los ojos más bonitos que ha visto jamás. Gran cosa. Tendrá una sonrisa de cine que ilumina su cara con un brillo hipnótico, aunque yo creo que no. Tendrá unos labios dulces, prometedores de susurros y besos... ~_~

Pero no es pelirrojo y, desde luego, ¡no la merece!

Pasa, Alicia Capítulo 1: Percy no está tan mal 

Tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto jamás. Tiene una sonrisa de cine que ilumina su cara con un brillo hipnótico. Tiene unos labios dulces, prometedores de susurros y besos y cuando me mira es como si todo se oscureciera a nuestro alrededor; mis mejillas se encienden, mi corazón se acelera y mi estómago empieza un recorrido en montaña rusa.

A veces pienso que hasta me estoy enamorando, sonrío como una estúpida y me siento llena de algo invisible pero que me hace muy feliz y que, imagino, es la esperanza. O la locura, todo podría ser, pero, en todo caso, me doy cuenta, puesto que no soy, con mucho, la única que hace esa cara por aquí, que es cosa de la edad. Descubrimos un chico, nos fijamos en él, empezamos a centrar nuestro mundo en lo que nos hace o nos dice y, poco a poco, acabamos por sentirnos especiales, sólo por la conexión que establecemos entre los dos, conexión que, si tenemos mucha, mucha suerte, nos viene a cambiar la vida. Y supongo que eso también hay en los botes de mi estómago y en la comezón de mis labios, que lo añoran aun cuando no lo han conocido nunca: la excitación que precede a lo que puede ser el punto en que toda mi vida cambia y paso de ser de sólo una, impar, a dejar que nos completemos mutuamente. La más pura felicidad.

Otras veces, en cambio, creo que podría matar a alguien, y que ese alguien sería muy pero que muy concreto.

Se llama George Weasley y tiene una nariz pecosa a la que, de vez en cuando, le pegarías un buen puñetazo, si no fuera porque eres una chica demasiado fina para usar así la violencia o porque, bueno, en el fondo, con lo fuerte que se está poniendo entre hormonas (todas naturales, nada de dopajes muggle, por eso) y Quidditch, igual ni llegarías a darle el puñetazo o, en todo caso, difícilmente se enteraría de nada. Así que, tonta de ti, acabas por expresar las ganas de atizarle mediante imágenes de un armaggedon de lo más realista, que sólo lo incluye a él pero que, a pesar de eso, es de lo más completito. Lo mataría, lo mataría, lo mataría, y ya llevo quince puntos (una animalada, tratándose de mí) quitados por errores tontos provocados por la rabia que me despierta. ¡Cómo me tiene este dichoso Weasley!

Siempre hemos estado a la greña, ¿vale?, pero yo creía que eso era lo que él entendía por una amistad normal y, aunque no lo veía con los mejores ojos, por lo menos pasaba. Él es especial, sin ningún respeto por las normas del colegio o, a juzgar por los constantes Aulladores de su madre, por cualquier norma en absoluto. Lo cual explica bastante lo mal que estamos ahora, por cierto. Es culpa de todos nosotros, sus compañeros de Casa, supongo. Todo el sistema de puntos existe, creo, con el propósito bien definido de sustentar nuestra obligación de portarnos bien en una mezcla entre deber, vergüenza por los puntos que pierdes y el amor que puedas sentir no sólo por los colores de tu residencia sino también, para qué engañarnos, por los que en ella viven, a los que sí les pueden importar esos colores, si a ti no. Es decir, que, si, como en el caso de los Weasley, no tienes muy marcado el acato de las normas por ser normas en sí, lo refuerzan con el honor o algún tipo de orgullo patriótico, que tampoco es que tengan demasiado cuando se trata de perder puntos, o, en caso extremo, en lo que puedan decir tus compañeros al perder los puntos que ellos han ganado. Bochorno público, vaya. Bochorno que, travesura tras travesura, les hemos ido perdonando a los gemelos tan sólo por ser ellos, por ser cómo son, por haberlos apreciado tanto. Hacían bromas a Slytherin y perdíamos lo que fuera, sí, a veces diez, a veces cincuenta y, las peores veces, llegábamos al centenar. ¿Nos enfadábamos? ¡No, al contrario! Bueno, habíamos perdido puntos, sí, pero ¡eran sólo puntos! En cambio, Nott era literalmente azul, Malfoy caminaba con las piernas separadas, Crabbe y Goyle apestaban tanto que se olía desde la otra punta del gran comedor, y nosotros nos reíamos y los felicitábamos. ¡Bien hecho, Fred! ¡Vaya idea, George!

¡¡Idiotas!! ¡Deberíamos haberlos abucheado por los puntos para meterlos en cintura, deberíamos haberles parado los pies a tiempo y entonces, sólo entonces, igual George hubiera conservado un mínimo de decencia!

¡¡Argh, cómo le odio!! ¡No entiendo como Oliver, con lo majo que es y con lo responsable que es siempre, puede ni siquiera soportarlos en el equipo! ¡Si hubiera tan sólo un bateador que valiera la pena entre los nuevos! ¡Si Oliver se decidiera a hacerle la prueba a alguno de ellos, sólo por probar, sólo por librarnos de ese asqueroso traidor metomentodo! Pero no, claro: ¡otro momento en que los mimamos demasiado! Son unos bateadores buenísimos, cierto, y tienen justo el físico necesario para hacerlo a la perfección pero, a la vez, les cuesta tomarse el trabajo en serio, les cuesta dejar las bromas para cuando bajamos a tierra y, sobre todo, les cuesta horrores aguantarse las ganas de lucirse entrenamiento tras entrenamiento y limitarse a golpear sencillamente la bola en lugar del efecto de triple giro con tirabuzón del que se sienten tan pedantemente orgullosos. ¡Oh, estúpido George! Si no fuera por Angelina, que últimamente no tiene nada más que Fred y sus encantadoras, o eso dice, locuras en la boca, juro que les rehuiría constantemente, me cambiaría de sitio en el comedor y me sentaría en la primera fila en cada clase, tan lejos como se puede de la última fila, donde siempre se sientan ellos. ¡Es que de verdad que no aguanto más de él y sus constantes comentarios sin gracia!

No es que Fred esté tan mal, de hecho. Tiene su gracia y hasta entiendo que Angie se sienta bien con él. Es mono y simpático y, sobre todo, intenta comprender lo que pasa antes de soltar el comentario más estúpido e inadecuado que se pueda soltar, como hace su molesto hermanito. Con Fred hasta se puede hablar. ¡Con George, o ladras, o ni te molestes!

Y, lo más importante de todo: ¡estoy segura de que Fred hubiera sabido respetar mi intimidad y, por muy a la vista que estuviera, no habría leído mi diario! Él habría sabido que eso estaba mal, que no lo podía hacer, que no estaba bien. Hubiera contenido su curiosidad y ni lo hubiera tocado. ¡De hecho, cualquier persona normal habría entendido que eso no se podía tocar, mucho menos leer de cabo a rabo como si se tratara de una novela ficticia sin importancia para la vida de nadie!

Suspiro y me rasco suavemente la nariz con mi pluma, distraída. Debería de estar haciendo los deberes de Historia de la Magia, claro, un ensayo sobre otra revolución Goblin más, pero, en cambio, llevo media hora sentada delante de un folio en blanco, primero perdiéndome en la contemplación de Oliver, el atractivísimo Oliver, que hace que mis noches de invierno se vuelvan, por lo menos en mi imaginación, mucho menos frías, y después regocijándome enfermizamente en todos los sentimientos negativos que despierta el desleal Weasley. Que no es que no tenga ánimos de hacer los deberes, y más con todo lo que llevamos encima, con los dichosos OWL y todos los trabajos extra que representan (cuando los profes se proponen que aprendamos mucho en muy poco tiempo, se esfuerzan pero bien y consiguen hacer de nuestra vida una pequeña tortura), pero, aunque sé que luego me costará aún más y que no tendré tiempo, entre los entrenamientos y todo, lo cierto es que no paro de distraerme. No consigo que me interese demasiado todo este rollo de guerras para aquí y para allá, y mucho menos cuando son siempre entre enanitos o gigantes y casi nunca interviene ningún humano. Y, además, lo más probable es que Binns ni se lo lea y que puntúe sólo por inspección en diagonal. ¡Yo, desde luego, no soportaría leer más de cien trabajos sobre algo tan insulso!

Como si viniera a rescatarme de los deberes, una forma humana salta sobre el sofá en que me siento, aterrizando a menos de medio metro de donde estoy. Sorprendida, alzo los ojos, esperando los rasgos tostados de Angelina o los mucho más pálidos de Katie. En cambio, como no, tenía que ser _él_.

- Lilee-Cilee – canta como saludo, con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cuanto ve que le miro.

Gruño muy sinceramente. ¡Sí que empezamos bien! Mi nombre va degenerando por momentos, y sólo porque sabe que me revientan esos diminutivos ridículos. Sin paciencia, le dirijo una mirada airada y cojo más fuerte mi pluma, dispuesta a volver a mi trabajo en cuanto lo haya saludado. Me apetezca mucho o poco, Historia de la Magia se plantea como una gran alternativa a soportar a George ni un solo instante.

- Idio... – comienzo, nada involuntariamente – Perdona, George – le respondo como saludo, a mi vez, con una sonrisa descaradamente falsa.

- ¡Uy! – suspira él, apreciativo. – ¡Nos hemos levantado lírica!

- Puramente descriptiva – aseguro, con una sola mirada ácida. - ¿Nadie más te soporta ya? ¿Me toca a mí otra vez? – me quejo y saco los labios ligeramente hacia fuera, con un gesto infantilmente enfurruñado.

Como toda respuesta, me saca la lengua mientras se pone cómodo a mi lado.

- Ay, Lilee-Cilee – repite, consiguiendo que se me erice el pelo de la nuca de la rabia por el nombre, – siempre tan huraña. – Chasquea la lengua con reproche. – ¡Así no te va a querer nadie!

Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a rascarme la nariz con la pluma, mientras ignoro por completo la existencia de George y releo un párrafo del libro de Historia.

Sin ningún disimulo, él pasa un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y se inclina hacia mi libro, inspeccionando lo que hago. El olor de su colonia, demasiado concentrada a tan poca distancia, hace que me separe rápidamente de él, aunque no a tiempo de evitar un estornudo.

- Salud – me dice, todavía inclinado sobre mi libro. - ¿Cómo que empiezas por Historia? Fred y yo siempre lo dejamos para lo último.

- Por suerte – replico, tomándole fuertemente la mano hasta que le hago sacarla de mi espalda – tú y yo hacemos muchas cosas de manera diferente.

- Y tanto – coincide. – No creo que yo quedara bien meando sentado.

Bufo, molesta, y le dirijo una mirada enfadada.

- Ni yo siendo tan ordinaria y poco respetuosa como tú – escupo.

Él se encoge de hombros y entorna los ojos, despreocupado.

- Al final empezaré a considerar hacerte reverencias y hablarte de vos, Licee – comenta, con indiferencia.

- Con mantener tu narizota fuera de mis cosas – murmuro gravemente – hubiera sido suficiente.

- ¿Y perderme todos tus secretitos? – bromea él, con una mirada exageradamente incrédula. – ¡Ay, Liz, si no me lo cuentas, tendré que sacarlo de otro sitio...!

- Sin mi permiso – le recuerdo, taladrándole con la mirada.

Él tan sólo se vuelve a encoger de hombros y, como cambiando de tema, me quita el libro para hojearlo. Lo cual, tratándose de él, siendo un libro de Historia y quedando aún medio curso hasta los OWL, es todo un espectáculo en sí.

- Por lo menos – acaba por seguir, ante mi silencio – por muy irrespetuoso que te parezca, soy algo más listo que tú.

- Sí – coincido – y de mayor serás un gran bromista, con un agudo ingenio que sólo sabrás usar para idear maneras de meterte en las vidas de los demás. O de amargárselas – añado, con una sutil e irónica caída de ojos – que viene a ser lo mismo.

- Te amargo la vida – repite él, como cuestionándoselo.

- Bueno – acepto, pensativa, - sí, lo haces.

- ¿No quieres decir que te la amargas sola? – me echa en cara, casi divertido. – No soy yo quien te ha hecho fijarte en alguien tan patético como Wood.

Ante la sola mención del nombre, me hierve la sangre. Miro rápidamente alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos ha oído, aunque lo haya dicho tan fuerte. Como si verme tan preocupada por ser descubierta fuera la mejor broma desde que se inventó la bomba fétida selectiva, ríe entre dientes y sacude la cabeza como no creyéndose mi patetismo. ¡La verdad, no sé cómo lo aguanto!

- No es patético – mascullo agresivamente. – Tú no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

- Bota de Quidditch – corrige él rápidamente, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. – Me perdonarás, pero ni siquiera Percy le ha visto sin ellas, y eso que llevan siete años durmiendo juntos.

Otra clásica mención a lo que parece ser su tema preferido: cómo Oliver sólo vive por y para el Quidditch, desde las tempranas horas a que nos hace levantar para empezar con los entrenamientos hasta las intensas veladas que supuestamente dedica íntegramente a planificar los entrenamientos siguientes, noche tras noche.

- Lo que tú quieras – concedo, sin darle mayor importancia a un tema en el que él siempre se regocija – el caso es que tu patética persona tiene mucho que aprender si quiere llegar a ser ni la mitad de bueno que Oliver en nada.

Alza las cejas como incrédulo, pero asiente.

- Vale – dice – yo seré una mierda y no le llegaré a _Oliver_ – exagera, copiando mi entonación con una vocecita aguda – a la suela del zapato, pero es que él, Lilee, no te llega a ti ni – hace una pausa, buscando algo más bajo que la suela del zapato en sí, cosa no fácil – a la tierra que se queda pegada a la suela del zapato.

- Lo que es lo suficientemente bueno para mí – declaro – y lo que no sólo lo puedo decir yo.

- Pero, si estás ofuscada, necesitas que tus amigos te echen una mano.

Río sin ganas.

- Amigos – repito, irónica. - Y tú, ¡¿dónde entras?!

- Donde Angelina y Katie no llegan, parece – arguye, sin aparentar entender mi ofensa.

- Pero tienes que enterarte de lo que pasa a través de un diario privado que robas sin permiso – continuo yo.

- No sé yo si puede considerarse robar a tomar prestada una cosa que está al alcance de todos y devolverla tres horas después, con mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber pedido el permiso antes.

Suspiro pesadamente pero dejo pasar el sofisma, consciente de antemano de que intentar rebatirlo no sirve de nada: tal como le entra, sale.

- No necesito tu ayuda – acabo. – Te puedes creer mi gran salvador pero, me guste quien me guste, ni te debería importar, ni me importa a mí lo que puedas pensar.

Sacude la cabeza y me devuelve el libro.

- Ese tío no te merece – sigue, sordo a mis quejas. – Cometes un error fijándote en él, Lizzie. Hazme caso, ¡no te conviene!

Lo de siempre. Desde que ha descubierto quién me gusta, de un modo tan heterodoxo, por cierto, que no deja de agobiarme con lo mal que lo estoy haciendo, con lo poco lógico que es, con el error que cometo, con lo poquito que Oliver merece. Odio esta cantinela que nunca justifica pero que defiende tan ardientemente. Odio que hable mal de él. Odio que se meta donde no le llaman y se crea lo suficientemente bueno como para decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer. ¡Me gusta Oliver, me gusta mucho y, la verdad, me importa un bledo lo que eso pueda parecerle a ningún Weasley!

- Oh – suspiro, asintiendo irónicamente. – Y, según tú, ¿en quién debería haberme fijado? ¡¿En ti?!

Ríe suavemente, se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos con cara de sabelotodo.

- Pues mira, no hubiera estado mal – concede, como si le divirtiera mucho la idea. – Por lo menos yo entendería que te fijaras en mí.

- Si no entiendes – le interrumpo, ofendida – que una chica se fije en Oliver es que eres idiota.

Suspira.

- No, no, si yo entiendo que alguien se fije en Oliver – asegura, y se explica con voz de estar diciendo cosas de lo más evidente - ¡Está bueno! Tiene unas espaldas... – admira, con un silbido apreciativo. – Quien no lo puede entender – sigue, después de una pequeña pausa – es él mismo.

- Oliver no entiende que alguien se pueda fijar en él – repito, pidiéndole confirmación de que es eso lo que está dando a entender.

- Pues no – afirma. – Si no tiene como objetivo ganar otro partido de Quidditch, ¿¿para qué sirve??

Inspiro profundamente, rogando un poco más de paciencia. Hemos vuelto al Quidditch. ¡George es de lo más recursivo!

- Tú sí te hubieras dado cuenta – prosigo yo. - ¿Qué pasa, sirve para reírte de alguien?

Vuelve a reír y me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- Oh, vamos, Licia – sonríe, mientras me acerca a él, casi abrazándome, – ¡sabes muy bien que yo tengo toda una vida aparte del Quidditch y de las bromas, y que tú entras en ella como mucho más que jugadora o examinadora de nuestros inventos!

Le miro con enojo y me aparto de un empellón, volviendo a mi asiento, si bien su brazo se queda alrededor de mi espalda.

- Oh, sí – consiento. – Soy alguien de quien saber todos los secretitos y luego reírte de ellos, aparte de alguien de quien copiarte los deberes de Historia y, si todo lo demás falla, de Runas también.

Sonríe, asiente condescendientemente y se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

- Oliver no te merece – repite, dando por zanjada la cuestión.

- Y, según tú – repito, insatisfecha con el curso de la conversación - ¿quién me merece? ¡¿En quién me debo fijar, oh gran Weasley?!

Duda un instante antes de soltarme y golpearse pensativamente la barbilla.

- No lo sé – dice, por fin. – Oliver no, desde luego. Ni yo, si es lo que piensas que voy a decir – añade, rápidamente, con una mirada seria. – No lo sé. Alguien como Percy – sugiere, con una mueca de resignación.

Conociendo lo que él piensa de Percy, monto inmediatamente en cólera.

- ¡¿Percy?! – repito, incrédula, demasiado alto. O lo hace para hacerme rabiar y que reaccione exactamente como lo estoy haciendo, o este tío es aún más impresentable de lo que creía. - ¡¿Crees que lo mejor que merezco es a Percy?!

Él sonríe suavemente y alza las manos a lado y lado, como disculpándose.

- Sí – me responde. – Percy no está tan mal.

Sinceramente, me quedo sin palabras. ¡Si me pinchan, no encuentran sangre! Él mismo se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y ríe con ironía.

- No creí jamás – reflexiona en voz alta – que diría algo así. Increíble, ¿eh?

Con los ojos como platos, tan sólo lo miro, en silencio, esperando que se explique porque, desde luego, yo no entiendo ni jota de su comportamiento. Al cabo de un breve silencio, él parece entender mi actitud, porque se decide a justificarse.

- Va en serio – comienza, mirándome con una mueca. – No sé a quién mereces, sólo que Oliver no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti y, bueno, si me pides que te diga alguien que sí lo es, sólo se me ocurre pensar en alguien como Percy. Puede ser un pedante insoportable a veces, pero es responsable, educado, respetuoso, cosa que últimamente pareces valorar tanto, por cierto – me reprocha, a media voz – y, según mamá, lo mejor que ha salido de nuestra familia desde tiempos inmemoriales. No es que sea el tipo de persona que _yo_ elegiría pero, puestos a encontrar alguien digno supongo que, para una chica normal y centrada como tú Percy debe de ser algo así como una buena opción. ¿No?

Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad, pero, por lo menos, ahora ya entiendo que no era un insulto lo de sugerirme a Percy como pareja: lo decía intentando ponerse desde mi punto de vista y no desde el suyo que, pese a lo que diga, transforma al estricto y buen estudiante Percy Weasley en un monstruo de cabeza cuadrada y dientes afiladísimos, capaz de arrancarte la cabeza de una dentellada si se te ocurre acercarte cuando tiene cosas que hacer.

Bueno, por lo menos puedo entenderlo. Cosa que no quiere decir que deje de molestarme.

- Soy la clase de chica que ves con Percy – deduzco y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Más que con Wood – asiente él. – Percy por lo menos es un buen chico.

Alzo las cejas y hago un ruido despectivo.

- Tú dices que Oliver no me haría caso, con tanto Quidditch y Quidditch – le recuerdo. – Para Percy, en cambio, yo sería el centro del mundo, ¡¿verdad?! Ni libros ni tonterías: ¡su chica!

Se encoge de hombros, aunque parece reconsiderar seriamente lo que ha dicho.

- Con Penélope no le va tan mal – defiende débilmente. – No deja los estudios de lado, pero sí que le importa ella, y mucho.

- Bueno – consiento – son tal para cual. ¿No es lo que siempre decís?

Asiente y baja la mirada, avergonzado de su error. Es casi una visión bonita: ¡¿por qué no sentirá recato con un pelín de más frecuencia?!

- Supongo que no es tampoco lo que te conviene – acaba por admitir. – Tú no eres para nada como él.

- No – acuerdo.

- Supongo – sigue – que, igual, alguien como Diggory...

Bufo, incrédula. Él no soporta a Cedric. Siempre está hablando mal de él, diciendo que es tonto, que no vale para nada, que sólo podía ser Hufflepuff. ¿Y ahora me lo propone? ¡Vamos de mal en peor!

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Él se encoge de hombros resignadamente.

- Es uno de los mejores chicos de la escuela – explica. – Muy tímido, pero es buena persona, un buen estudiante, serio, tranquilo, responsable... Y – apunta al final – respetuoso.

Suspiro suavemente.

- Pero Oliver, que es todo eso y Gryffindor, no te gusta – me quejo, cansada.

- Oliver, no – asiente él. – Bliblee – gime, y yo le dirijo una mirada ofendida por lo que ya ni reconozco como mi nombre y que no entendería si no fuera por el claro tono de apelativo, - tienes que ver que él no te conviene. ¡Te equivocas, con él! Puede estar bien físicamente, pero ¡no merece la pena!

- Eres un pesado – estallo, harta. - ¡¿Desde cuándo se mide quién merece a quién en una pareja?! Oliver es un tío genial y tú no eres quién para decir otra cosa. ¡¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus continuas quejas sobre él!! Y, para empezar, ¡ni siquiera te he pedido opinión! Por Merlín – exclamo, mirando enfadadamente el techo - ¡ni siquiera te dije lo que sentía! ¡Tuviste que leerlo de mi diario, sin mi permiso, traicionando la poquita confianza que pudiera tener en ti!

Ríe suavemente y se echa hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá.

- ¿Ah, - empieza, muy flojito – pero _aún_ creías en mi decencia?

Esa pregunta, casi incomprensiblemente, me pone tan furiosa que me levanto de un salto, cojo mis libros sin mucho cuidado y, asegurándome de darle un buen golpe con las piernas al salir, corro hacia mi habitación. ¡Idiota! Tiene la desfachatez de defender, encima, que todo es culpa mía. ¡¡Idiota, idiota, más que idiota!! Yo confiaba en todos los que me rodeaban lo suficiente como para no proteger mi diario con los típicos hechizos que todo el mundo usa. Seré ilusa, sí, y querré confiar en todo el mundo pero, la verdad, ¡no veía quién ni por qué podía traicionar así mi intimidad! Y parece una chorrada, y parece casi infantil, pero supone mucho, muchísimo. Más de lo que él entenderá jamás. ¡Más de lo que nunca podrá reparar! Escribir un diario es estúpido, infantil, imprudente y lo que quieras y, sobre todo, es casi una incitación a que alguien lo lea, como él se aseguró de dejar claro desde el primer momento. Dejarlo abierto, sin protección, sobre la cama, fue un descuido estúpido, vale, pero ¡sólo fue un descuido! Confiaba en mis compañeras y confiaba que nadie más entrara en mi habitación. O, aunque lo hicieran, confiaba que sabrían entender la importancia de todo eso. ¡¿Es tan imbécil como para no entender por qué me hiere que lo leyera?! Si escribía un diario era porque estaba (y sigo) hecha un lío, porque necesitaba dejar un registro de mis pensamientos y sentimientos, lo bastante confusos, a causa de la edad, como para necesitar una reflexión posterior como para entenderlos. ¡Si lo ponía por escrito no era para que un listillo como él viniera y lo leyera, sino para poderlos releer yo y aclararme un poco las ideas! Y, en todo caso, si un listillo viene y lo lee, lo menos que esperas es que sea, como poco, un Slytherin sin escrúpulos. _Confías_ en tus mejores amigos, crees que todos entienden la importancia de un espacio donde escribir lo que sea de manera perfectamente íntima y aislada, poner lo que piensas sin ningún tipo de filtro artificial. ¡Un diario es un refugio! Y tú, desde dentro del refugio, ¡¿de quién esperas un cañonazo que te lo derribe, de tus enemigos o de tus amigos?!

George es una alimaña infantil e irrespetuosa que nunca dejará de sorprenderte para peor. George es un ser despreciable que no solo invade lo único que tienes tuyo de verdad sino que, por si eso no fuera poco, se pone a hacer comentarios críticos sobre lo que ha leído, considerándote poco menos que una boba por haberte ido a fijar en alguien que no es de su agrado. ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡Argh, estoy harta de él!


	2. Todos igual no

**Pasa, Alicia**

Capítulo 2: _Todos igual no_

Cuando bajo, con los deberes acabados y ya preparada para la cena, Lee, Katie, Angelina y Fred han vuelto y están sentados junto al hermano del último, en el mismo sofá que ocupábamos nosotros antes. Los miro un segundo, desde la penumbra de la escalera de caracol de las chicas, antes de reunir el coraje de volver a enfrentarme a George. Están riendo y haciendo exageradas bromas sobre, por los gestos, la última clase de Pociones. Fred interpreta a Snape y George le ayuda haciendo de los dos gemelos alternativamente. Riendo y bromeando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Riendo y bromeando como si él y yo no estuviéramos furiosos el uno con el otro. Aunque puede que él no lo esté y que sólo juegue a picarme por aburrimiento, me corrijo rápidamente. Sea lo que sea, el caso es que yo sí que estoy furiosa pero, como ya ha demostrado sobradamente, lo que yo pueda sentir o dejar de sentir a causa de sus actos no le podría importar menos. 

Todo me parece tan vacío de significado, mirándolos desde lejos, pensando en todo lo que me ha hecho George en estos últimos días, que se me pasan todas las ganas de acercarme a ellos. Ni siquiera entiendo de qué se ríen Lee, Angelina y Katie. Ni siquiera a ellas, la verdad, quiero verlas ahora y tener que aguantar toda su estúpida parafernalia de cómo adoramos a los gemelos. 

Porque, y no te ofendas, Fred, que no es culpa tuya, yo, en estos momentos, no los adoro en absoluto. 

Así que dejo que mis ojos vaguen por la habitación un segundo, buscando un sitio vacío donde pasar desapercibida mientras leo un poco, y sopeso mentalmente la opción de volver arriba, si bien he pasado tanto rato allí dentro que empezaba a agobiarme. Creía necesitar algo de contacto con la gente pero, al parecer, no con la gente que me espera. Estaré mejor arriba, otra vez. Y, si no bajo a cenar... 

Como pura providencia, alguien sí que me ve - y, para variar, no es George ni tiene mucho que ver con él. 

- ¡Alicia! - me llama un susurro desde una mesa cercana. 

Me giro rápidamente hacia la voz para encontrarme con un pelirrojo bastante más agradable de lo que creen sus hermanos. 

- Percy - saludo, con una sonrisa, mientras me acerco a la mesa donde hace los deberes siempre. A sólo dos pasos de la mesa, veo que, de detrás de una pila de libros, sale la cabeza de Oliver, que me mira con una sonrisa de bienvenida. - ¡Ho-hola...! 

- Hola - repiten los dos, flojito y a dúo. 

- ¿Qué tal? - murmura Oliver mientras aparta los libros para dejar que me siente frente a Percy. 

- Bien - respondo, con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad, y me siento. Las mariposas de mi estómago ya se han vuelto a despertar. - ¿Y tú? 

- Haciendo los deberes - se queja, con una ceja alzada y la otra bajada. Yo no sé hacerlo. O se me bajan las dos, o se me suben las dos, con menos de medio centímetro de diferencia. Lo digo en serio, lo he probado ante el espejo. Aunque creo que, ni que pudiera, ni que todo el mundo pudiera, a nadie le quedaría mejor que a él. - ¿Cómo que no estás con Angelina y Katie? 

- Estaba arriba - explico, enrojeciendo sólo de ver que se ha fijado en que no estaba. - Hacía los deberes, también. 

- Año de OWLs - suspira Percy, con una mueca resignada. - Debéis de estar hasta el cuello. 

- Y vosotros - acierto a responder, con empatía. - Aunque seguro que lo lleváis muy bien. ¿No...? 

Los dos sonríen educadamente y asienten, Percy más reservado y menos convencido, aunque estoy segura de que lo lleva mucho mejor que Oliver, por definición, y Oliver más abierto y franco, sin mucha preocupación. 

- Me preocupan mis hermanos - piensa Percy en voz alta, con remordimiento. - ¡Estos dos...! 

Asiento sin nada de compasión. ¡Se merecerán absolutamente todo lo que les pase! 

- Hm - dudo, al cabo de un instante, insegura de mi situación - ¿me habéis llamado para algo en concreto? 

Percy asiente automáticamente, tomando un fajo de papeles de manera de lo más eficiente. 

- Reunión de Prefectos - explica, casi profesional. - Está convocada entre las cuatro Casas para mañana a las ocho de la tarde, pero me gustaría que nos reuniéramos antes aquí para prepararla un poco. ¿Cómo lo tienes? 

Doy un mínimo repaso a mi agenda. 

- Libre - aseguro. Oliver no deja de mirarme, siguiendo la conversación, y siento que la mano me tiembla cuando la dejo sobre la mesa casualmente. - ¿Nos encontramos a las siete? 

- A y veinte - corrige Percy. - Espero que con media hora tendremos suficiente y, en todo caso, yo no puedo antes. 

Asiento suavemente. 

- ¿Quieres que se lo diga a los demás? - me ofrezco, intentando ser de ayuda. 

- Oh, no te preocupes - me tranquiliza Percy. - Ya me encargo yo de todo. Gracias. 

- A ti - respondo, un poco demasiado formal, pero Percy tiene ese efecto en mí. ¡Es como si sacara la chica estirada que llevo dentro! 

Enseguida, Percy se gira para seguir con sus deberes, y yo miro un instante a Oliver, que sigue observándome, ocioso, antes de preguntarme si me tengo que despedir o qué. 

- ¿Te quedan muchos deberes? - le pregunto al chico que se sienta a mi lado, más por seguir la conversación y postergar el momento de marcharme que por otra cosa. 

- Nah - suspira, tranquilo. - Estaba estudiando Transformaciones, por adelantar materia. Pero ya estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Has arreglado lo tuyo con... George? 

Percy alza los ojos un instante para observarme, aunque hemos hablado lo suficientemente flojito como, creo, para no molestarle. El nombre de su hermano ha llamado su atención. Al mirar de nuevo a Oliver me pongo colorada, sacudo la cabeza, frunzo los labios. 

- No hay nada que arreglar - aseguro. - Últimamente no nos soportamos. Eso es todo. 

Oliver tuerce la boca y me mira con una mueca de pena. 

- Aún no entiendo cómo os habéis podido pelear tanto - me dice, con voz conciliadora. 

- Es culpa suya - aseguro, en un susurro. 

- No me extrañaría - interviene Percy, sin dejar de escribir. - No sabía que os hubierais enfadado, pero lo extraño era que siguieras siendo su amiga durante tanto tiempo. 

Asiento y suspiro, con pena. Oliver me coge una mano y me la aprieta suavemente para animarme y le dedico una deslumbrada sonrisa agradecida. 

- Estoy bien - le aseguro. - Tampoco éramos muy amigos, y no tiene tanta importancia. No es nada. De verdad. 

Oliver asiente y me suelta la mano para sacar un papel de entre las páginas del libre de Transformaciones. 

- Mira en qué he estado trabajando - me pide, a la vez que me pasa el papel. - Aún le falta un poco de detalle, pero, como primera aproximación, no está mal. ¿Qué me dices? 

El papel está lleno de anotaciones y diagramas de Quidditch, apuntando los movimientos con esmero. Admiro un segundo su fina caligrafía antes de ponerme a observar las jugadas en sí. 

- Interesante - le digo, con sinceridad. - Éste - apunto a uno de los dibujos - es un variación de lo que hicimos contra Slytherin, ¿verdad? 

- Sí - confirma, con un punto de orgullo. - En el partido funcionó y había pensado que igual volvía a servirnos, si lo trabajamos un poco. 

- Claro - aseguro. - Pero no entiendo éste - confieso, señalando a uno de los últimos, lleno de rayitas por todas partes. - ¿Cuál de las tres lleva la bola en cada momento? 

Oliver piensa un momento antes de señalarme la complicadísima secuencia de pases. Para ser sincera, tengo que confesar que, hacia el final, pierdo la concentración cuando su mano vuelve a rozar la mía pero, por suerte, soy capaz de disimular para que no se dé cuenta. 

- Tendremos que practicarlo bastante - concluyo, siendo realista ante la complejidad de la táctica. - Tendremos que estar muy sincronizadas... no sé, creo que es muy complicado. 

- Ya lo veremos - concede, aunque, por su mirada, veo que está de acuerdo conmigo. - Irá bien para mejorar las recepciones, también. Si conseguimos unos buenos pases aún podemos ganar la liga. 

- Claro que sí - le animo. Es su última liga y sé que para él significa muchísimo ganarla. - Lo practicaremos mucho. 

Me sonríe, agradecido, y apoya un codo en los libros que tiene al lado, mirándome con obvias pocas ganas de seguir con los deberes. 

- Va - sugiere, al cabo de un breve pero incómodo silencio - ¿qué me explicas? 

Me pongo tímida y torpe de golpe, azorada por no saber qué contarle y por lo cerca que está de mí. 

- No sé - confieso, sintiéndome las mejillas arder. - ¿Qué tal - improviso bastante penosamente - te va todo? 

- Bien - dice él, con una sonrisa preciosa y, si yo fuera menos timorata, no podría contenerme antes de besarlo. - Ocupado, pero bien. 

- Claro - intervengo, de acuerdo. - Esto de tener exámenes de curso vuelve loco a cualquier profesor. 

Asiente resignadamente. 

- Y entre los entrenamientos, y todo, no tenemos tiempo para nada, ¿eh? - me dice compasivamente. - ¿Os doy demasiada caña? 

En un momento de ordinariez mental típico más de George que de mí me digo que, de hecho, en un sentido bastante diferente del de los entrenamientos, Oliver no me da caña ni para empezar. 

- No - le aseguro, centrándome en lo que me pregunta y dejando mis fantasías para cuando esté sola. - Entrenamos mucho, pero lo necesitamos si queremos ganar. Yo no creo que entrenemos demasiado. Para nada. 

Me sonríe, aliviado, y mira un segundo a dónde están los demás. 

- Me alegro de que pienses eso - me dice, cuando se vuelve a girar hacia mí. - A veces pienso que soy demasiado duro. ¡Siempre me toca hacer de malo - bromea, riendo en un murmullo - que os saca de vuestras camitas a horas intempestivas para torturaros en el campo! 

- No - suspiro para tranquilizarlo. - No te preocupes, no está tan mal. A veces nos pasamos un poco con las horas - admito, con los ojos entornados - pero, por lo demás, no es tan duro. Además, pienso que es mejor madrugar: si te levantas antes, luego tienes más tiempo para ponerte con los deberes, y todo. 

- Justo lo que yo pienso - coincide, alegre. - Así se aprovecha más el día. Sobre todo tú. Debe de ser demasiado ser Prefecto, también. 

- Nah, no te creas. Percy - murmullo, más flojito aún, para que no se distraiga el aludido - no nos da mucha faena. Cuando hubo el ataque - me estremezco sin poderlo evitar - sí que fueron unos días caóticos pero, en general, Percy lo hace casi todo él, o con los Prefectos de sexto. Nos deja bastante libertad. 

- Él sí que está estresado - me explica Oliver, en el mismo tono. - Aunque creo que, por mucho que él diga, lo que le ocupa todo el tiempo no tiene nada que ver con el colegio. 

Miro de reojo al pelirrojo, que sigue con sus cosas, ajeno a todo. 

- ¿Les va bien? - pregunto a Oliver, más por seguir la conversación que porque me importe la vida de Penélope. 

- Muy bien - me asegura. - Percy está muy feliz con ella, aunque se distraiga con más frecuencia y tenga los libros más abandonados que nunca. Cosas - ríe entre dientes - del amor. 

No puedo evitar una mueca de envidia. 

- Ya - inspiro. - Son tal para cual, ¿eh? 

Oliver sonríe y coge su pluma, que había abandonado sobre la mesa. 

- No te preocupes - me dice, dándome un golpe en la nariz con ella antes de guardarla. - Seguro que todo se arregla pronto. ¿Te vienes a cenar? 

Digo inmediatamente que sí, aunque no puedo evitar hacerlo con una mueca sorprendida por su comentario sobre lo de arreglarse. 

- No me preocupo - le aseguro, mientras él recoge sus pergaminos. - ¿Debería? 

Sacude la cabeza y se levanta. Percy nos mira un instante antes de ponerse a recoger también. 

- Id vosotros delante - nos pide. - Yo - enrojece suavemente - tengo que pasar por el cuarto piso. 

Que, sin dar más explicaciones, entiendo que es donde ha quedado con su novia. 

Así que estamos solos, pienso, nerviosa. Bueno, sólo es un paseíto hasta el comedor, no es nada por lo que perder la cabeza, pero, aún así, me encanta la idea. Oliver guarda todas sus cosas en la mochila y se la echa al hombro. 

- Luego iré a la biblioteca - explica, antes de que a mí ni se me ocurra preguntar, demasiado ocupada fijándome en cómo la mochila se ajusta a su hombro y cómo los músculos de su brazo se contraen para ponérsela bien. - La sala común es demasiado ruidosa por la noche. 

Asiento y le precedo hasta el agujero del cuadro. 

- Entonces - retoma él cuando ya hemos cruzado - ¿no estás preocupada en absoluto por tu, eh, vida sentimental? 

Río suavemente por la manera en que ha montado la frase. 

- No - le aseguro. - A veces me siento un poco... insegura - le confieso, enrojeciendo - porque es la primera vez que - ahora soy yo quien duda sobre cómo decirlo - me gusta alguien, y eso. No sé, como no tengo experiencia, se me hace bastante raro, pero me lo tomo con calma. 

- Claro que sí - me anima Oliver con otra preciosa sonrisa. - Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Y no le hagas caso a George: puede parecer insensible a todo, pero, en el fondo, no lo es. 

Sólo de mencionarlo me vuelvo a poner de mal humor. 

- Te engañas - le aseguro, intentando suavizar mi expresión. - George puede parecer insensible a todo, sí, pero es que lo es. Más, diría, de lo que aparenta. 

Él me frunce el ceño con incomprensión. 

- Creía que erais amigos - me dice mansamente. 

- Yo también - le confieso, - pero a veces la otra persona te demuestra lo contrario. 

- ¿Tan mal se ha portado? 

Asiento pero hago un gesto como quitándole importancia. 

- No quiero tener nada que ver con él - murmuro, pensando en voz alta. - Nada en absoluto; pero él nunca entenderá eso. 

- Lo siento - musita. - Entonces, - cambia de tema, más animado - ¿te gusta alguien? 

Olvido instantáneamente a George y al mal ambiente que acompaña su solo nombre. 

- Sí - reconozco, muy tímida. - ¿Se me nota? 

- No - ríe él apaciguadoramente. - Lo digo por lo que hemos hablado. Y ¿qué, cómo lo ves? 

- No lo sé - titubeo. - No tengo ni idea. 

- Seguro que te va bien - me anima. - Eres una chica increíble. Cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir contigo. 

Lo dice sólo porque intenta animarme. Lo dice sólo por educación, por cumplir, porque me aprecia. Lo dice sólo porque somos amigos. 

Pero, ¡venga ya!, yo me derrito exactamente igual que si me estuviera comiendo a besos. ¡Qué guapo es! ¡¡Qué dulce, qué amable, qué monadita de capitán!! 

- Todos - nos interrumpe una voz pedante y desagradable apareciendo de la nada - igual no. 

Mi temperamento se escapa casi en seguida y sólo controlo mi apariencia física porque tengo a Oliver más cerca que a George, a quien me encuentro sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo en cuanto me giro. 

- ¿Conoces a alguno que no? - pregunto, con una sonrisa fría y que presagia sangre en los labios. - A alguno que me importe - aclaro, - claro. 

- Ay, Licita - suspira teatralmente, - ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que pierdes el tiempo? Capitán - saluda, tocándose ampulosamente un invisible sombrero, - un placer reencontrarlo. ¿Se disponían a cenar? 

Oliver sonríe, en lo que parece ser, para mi sorpresa, un gesto sinceramente divertido y se hace a un lado para permitir que George nos acompañe. 

- ¿Por qué le dices eso a Alicia? - le pregunta al pelirrojo en cuanto se pone a nuestro nivel; cómo no, entre nosotros dos. - No creo que lo pienses de verdad. 

George entorna los ojos, saca la lengua despreocupadamente y me pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros. 

- Mira, Wood - explica rápidamente, - Alicia se engaña. Ella cree que tiene posibilidades de salir conmigo - miente descaradamente - pero tiene que entender que a mí las chicas con tan poco pecho no me interesan. ¿Eh, Lilú? 

Doy un salto y me deshago del abrazo a que me estaba obligando. El muy descarado aprovecha mi movimiento para ilustrar lo que decía de mí y señala sin ningún pudor a mis tetas, que, por simple instinto, se quedan los dos mirando durante unos instantes, antes de que yo reaccione y le pegue una muy merecida y nada fingida colleja al impresentable pelirrojo. 

- Yo nunca en mi vida querré salir contigo - exclamo, muy enfadada. - Eres lo más impresentable que he visto en mi vida... 

- Y lo dice alguien - interrumpe con una sonrisa cínica - que estuvo enamorada platónicamente de Lockhart. 

Anonadada, sólo acierto a enrojecer hasta las orejas. ¡¿Ha dicho que me gustó el profesor delante de Oliver?! Pero, ¿¡qué va a pensar!? Era pequeña, no sabía lo que decía y, ¡eh, que el profesor no parecía lo que era! ¿Qué va a pensar Oliver de mí? ¡Y todo por culpa de George! ¡¡Yo lo mato!! 

Tomo aire para replicarle furiosamente pero, por suerte, Oliver interviene, pidiendo paz. 

- Va, va - exclama, con una sonrisa sedante. - No seas así, George. Igual si, de vez en cuando, dejaras de bromear con cosas serias, Alicia se enfadaría menos contigo. 

George hace una mueca traviesa y se encoge de hombros. 

- No es culpa mía si no sabe tomarse bien una broma - declara con convicción. 

Como un niño pequeño. ¡Qué vergüenza, por Merlín, juro que se comporta como un niño pequeño! 

- Qué malo eres - le riñe cariñosamente Oliver (que, al parecer, de buena persona, se pasa) - ¿No crees que Alicia se merece un poco de apoyo, si le gusta un chico? 

- Y yo intento ayudar - asegura, el muy insolente. - Es sólo que con mentirijillas piadosas no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio. No tiene posibilidades. Punto. 

Lo miro con rabia mientras aguanto unas increíbles ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¡¿Por qué lo hace delante de Oliver, que preguntará y querrá saber y sentirá sólo lástima por mí?! 

¡¡¿Por qué ha tenido que venir a molestar?!! 

- ¿No...? - pregunta Oliver, que no me ve la cara y, por tanto, no ve que lo que dice George me está molestando porque no es verdad. - ¿Cómo es eso...? 

George se encoge de hombros y me saca la lengua descaradamente. 

- Mira, Oliver - suspira, sobreactuando. - Un drama, chico. 

- No le hagas caso - interrumpo. - Él no tiene ni idea. 

- Que te lo crees tú eso - interviene rápidamente el odioso pelirrojo. - Lo que pasa es que no me quieres escuchar. 

- ¡Porque no te he pedido opinión! 

- Pero - sigue, - si me escucharas sólo una vez, verías que ese macarra no te conviene. 

- Aquí - corto yo - sólo hay un macarra, ¡y eres tú! 

Y, sin importarme ni Oliver ni nada, me giro y me huyo apresuradamente de George, adelantándolos con mucho en llegar al comedor. 

¡Idiota! ¡¿Es que tiene que estropearlo todo?! ¿No se puede meter su estúpida lengua por alguna parte oscura e inhóspita de su anatomía? 

¡¡Y justo cuando estaba con Oliver!! ¡Cuando hablábamos de cosas interesantes! ¡Cuando me decía que soy increíble (enrojezco de placer sólo recordarlo) y que cualquier chico saldría conmigo...! 

¡Argh, odio a George Weasley!

*********************************************

¡Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews! ^_^ Me hizo mucha ilusión, sobre todo, la de Miina, porque me dice cosas muy bonitas pero también porque es alguien de aquí, de Catalunya, como yo - ¡y me hizo una ilusión que la escribiera en catalán...! Con lo que no digo que las otras no me hicieran ilusión¿eh? ¡Al contrario! Muchas gracias, Nostalgica y Yaiza, también, y me alegro muchísimo de que os guste la historia. Os aviso que será un poco larga pero os puedo asegurar que saldrá de lo más rápido.

¡Un besote para tod@s!


	3. Yo no sé nada

**Pasa, Alicia**

Capítulo 3:_ ¡Yo no sé nada! _

Y, claro, con mi suerte, ¡¿cómo me iba a librar de él en toda la velada?!

Llega con Oliver y, por el silencio que guardan los dos mientras se acercan a la mesa, me doy perfecta cuenta de que venían hablando de mí. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede haber salido de la boca de George en los pocos minutos que han pasado a solas y sólo me consuela el que nuestro capitán lo conozca lo suficientemente bien como para entender que, diga lo que diga, sólo puede ser mentira. Una enorme sarta de mentiras, para más INRI.

Oliver se sienta en un extremo de la mesa, su sitio acostumbrado, y me saluda tímidamente con un movimiento de cejas. Sonrío cortésmente pero, por extraño que pueda parecer, ni para Oliver tengo la cabeza. En mi mente, entre ideas asesinas, sólo hay George y le presto toda mi atención mientras se acerca a mi sitio. Todo lo de mi alrededor está vacío y no hace falta mucha experiencia, aunque yo la tenga, para ver que se sentará justo a mi lado, me pasará el brazo por la cintura, donde dará un buen apretujón, porque encima es un aprovechado, y luego seguirá picándome, actuando como si nada.

Y, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, su mano aparece en mis costillas, donde me pellizca con picardía antes de dejarse caer en la silla que siempre ocupa Angelina.

- Sí, sí – suspira, como si tuviéramos una conversación a medias – son tus pechos, chica, lo siento.

Alzo las cejas y me fuerzo a una rabia fría.

- Oh, vaya – me lamento, con una mueca. – Demasiado pequeños, ¿verdad?

- Un poco – coincide él. – Supongo que te irán creciendo con los años.

- Al revés que tu cerebro – apunto, a media voz, pero con mi sonrisa más refinada.

- Pero justo igual que otra parte de mi cuerpo.

- Con lo cual admites que estás a medio desarrollar – aprovecho para anotar. - ¿Puedo hacerlo público? Hay gente a quien le interesará reírse de ti y de tu cosita pequeñita.

- Claro – me asegura, con un gesto dadivoso – y yo haré público lo de tu macarra.

- Que quisieras tú – interrumpo – ser la mitad de buena persona que él.

- Oh – se queja – ¡yo no soy un buen ejemplo! Pero compáralo con mi hermanito y verás.

Dudo un instante.

- ¿Con cuál de ellos? Todos te superan, incluso Fred, y mira que parte con un material genético defectuoso. ¿A cuál te refieres?

- Me refería a Percy, de hecho: el típico chico ideal, perfecto en todo y hasta con una novia digna de él. Pero, bueno, supongo que, según tú, hasta Ron es una alternativa mejor a mí.

Alzo las cejas ofendida.

- ¿Ron? ¡¡Claro que es mejor que tú!! ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Él se limita a encogerse de hombros.

- Saldrías con un renacuajo antes que conmigo – observa, y yo asiento rotundamente, completamente de acuerdo.

- Saldría con tu padre antes que contigo – corrijo – y mira que conozco los prontos de tu madre.

- Y, de todos esos, tenías que escoger un macarra.

- ¿Te gusta la palabra? ¿Es que la acabas de aprender, o qué? Porque, sinceramente, no creo que sepas lo que quiere decir.

- Diría adicto al Quidditch, que lo define mejor – me pica, a media voz – pero, querida, sería demasiado evidente hasta para él.

- Gracias – ironizo – por tu consideración.

- Ya me lo agradecerás esta noche – me replica, con una mueca maliciosa – cuando estemos a solas.

Río de él y de sus patéticas pretensiones.

- Uy – exclamo - ¿me vas a enseñar tu cosita?

- Podría hacerlo – responde, haciéndose el interesante.

- Igual me la quedaría – le amenazo, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. – A veces me entra – amago un mordisco al aire – hambre.

- Qué miedo – canta él, nada preocupado. – En el fondo, te lo pasas mejor conmigo que con él, ¿a qué sí?

- En el fondo – respondo yo, aparentando no haber oído su ridícula suposición – tienes que amargarle la vida a alguien para ser feliz, ¿verdad?

- Supongo que soy despreciable – se burla.

- Supones – me apresuro a intervenir – más que bien. Pero, claro, sólo es la opinión de alguien con pechos pequeños.

- Y sin criterio – añade él.

- ¿Mis pechos tenían que venir con criterio de fábrica? – le pregunto, fingiendo estupor y mirándome alternativamente una teta y la otra. - ¡Hasta eso tengo mal!

George pone los ojos en blanco y se cuadra respecto a la mesa. Por fin, me suelta la cintura

- Tonta – dice, a media voz. – Ponte como quieras, pero enamorarte de Wood es de lo más ridículo.

Me encojo de hombros y me siento bien, también.

- No esperaba que lo entendieras – le aseguro. – Por algo no te lo había dicho.

- Porque temías que perdiera esperanzas en ti y perdieras así la posibilidad de sexo apasionado conmigo.

- Contigo – corrijo – y tu cosita.

- Si tuviera la más mínima duda sobre mi hombría y todas esas chorradas muggles – me explica – tus continuas alusiones al tamaño de algo que no has visto me harían defender mi honra. Como no tengo ningún complejo, Cilita querida, ¡tengo que entender que te mueres de ganas de compartir lecho conmigo!

Suspiro, hastiada.

- Oh, sí, George. Eres lo que yo consideraría el hombre ideal. Alguien a quien confiar tu vida. Alguien que nunca te defraudaría.

- Bueno – concede, declinando el derecho a defenderse de mis muy realistas acusaciones – mejor que confíes en alguien que sólo te defraudará en cuanto el Quidditch entre por medio. ¡Por favor, Lilee-Cilee, si no sabéis mantener una conversación si no va de tácticas de entrenamiento!

Enrojezco de rabia.

- ¡Y tú – le acuso – no sabes decir ni una frase sin ofender a alguien!

- ¡Y tanto que sí! – se defiende airadamente. – Mira: Alicia, querida, preciosa, oh la más dulce flor del jardín, tienes un gracioso y elegante granito en la nariz. O – me interrumpe, cogiendo la punta de su capa y apartando una mano mía que, inconscientemente, que ya iba hacia mi nariz, para limpiármela él pomposamente – ¡no es un granito!

Y, como si no me hubiera humillado lo suficiente, se mira una imaginaria mancha en su capa con cara de interés.

- Idiota – gruño, grave y hostil.

- Cuídate, ¿eh? – sigue él, tan pancho. – Si todos son como éste, no quiero imaginar cómo debes de ser resfriada.

- ¿Lo ves? – le reprocho. – Eres incapaz de no ofender. ¡Sencillamente, no sabes!

- ¡Intentaba ayudar! – se queja, sonando hasta ofendido. - ¿Qué prefieres, que todo el colegio te vea con un moquito en tu diminuta nariz? ¡Sólo intentaba ayudar!

Sacudo la cabeza y me giro hacia un lado, dándole la espalda. Es un idiota. Es un idiota. Me pone de tan mal humor que otra vez me han venido ganas de llorar. Hablar con él es como chocar una y otra vez contra una pared que sabes que no se moverá pero que sigue viniendo a ti por mucho que intentas alejarte. Tantas vueltas al mismo tema y tan poco razonamiento por su parte me frustra poco a poco, hasta que llega un momento, como ahora, que ya no puedo más. ¿Pero se da cuenta, él? No, para nada. Él nunca se da cuenta de nada. En lugar de comprenderme, pedirme algún tipo de disculpas e intentar que todo sea más fácil entre nosotros, tolerando mis opiniones y callándose las suyas cuando insiste en ellas por décima vez, no se le ocurre nada más que volverme a abrazar y apoyar la barbilla en mi hombro. Sin contemplaciones, bajo bruscamente el brazo, haciendo que su cabezota pierda el apoyo y caiga, mientras rezo porque se muerda la lengua.

- Qué mala eres – se queja, en un murmullo. – ¡Intentaba animarte!

- ¿Quieres animarme? – aprovecho, girando la cara para mirarle un instante. - ¿De verdad?

Duda, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la carga, abrazándome con los dos brazos, ahora.

- Me vas a echar – predice, nada incorrectamente. - ¿A que sí?

- ¿A que eres una pesadilla? – respondo, retóricamente, mientras me aparto de un estirón.

- No sabes aguantar una broma – protesta.

- Leer mi diario no es lo que yo considero una broma de buen gusto – me quejo yo como réplica.

- ¡Ay, Lizzie! Me lo vas a estar reprochando toda tu santa vida, ¡¿o qué?!

- No – le tranquilizo – sólo los pocos años que nos quedan por pasar en el mismo colegio. Luego pienso olvidarte así – y chasqueo los dedos para dar más expresividad a la celeridad que tengo en mente.

- Por mí no te cortes – me dice, con toda tranquilidad. – Si quieres, puedes empezar a olvidarme ahora mismo.

- ¡¡Pero si no me dejas!! – me quejo, subiendo la voz. - ¡No me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra!

- ¡No lo quieres entender! Yo. Intento. ¡Ayudar!

- Y tú tampoco lo quieres entender – respondo, enfadada. - ¡No veo qué ayuda puedo necesitar!

- ¡Toda! Tú te crees que será perfecto, ¡pero no lo será! ¿Qué pasará si llegas a salir con él, eh? ¿Lo has pensado? ¡No tiene tiempo y no es precisamente romántico!

- ¡No lo conoces! – salto. - ¡Nunca has visto cómo es cuando está con una chica!

- ¡Pero no lo necesito! Le conozco lo suficiente como para ver cómo será y no te conviene. ¡Estás ofuscada! Puede tener un culo precioso, ¡pero no es tu tipo!

- ¡Tampoco me conoces a mí! ¿Qué pasa, tienen que ser rubitos y con ojos azules para que sean 'mi tipo'?

George hace una pausa e inspira, tomando fuerzas.

- Sólo querría que te fijaras en alguien que te quiera, Lizzie – dice, por fin, flojito y con expresión arrepentida. – Wood es mono, pero no creo que te diera toda la importancia que mereces. En ese sentido es mejor Percy. ¿Me entiendes? En ese sentido Wood no te merece.

Sacudo la cabeza.

- Déjame en paz – le pido, intentando mantener el tono calmado. – Puedes creerte con derecho a juzgarlo todo pero, digas lo que digas, no tienes ni idea de cómo es él. Y, en todo caso, ni me importa tu opinión ni me puede servir de nada. Si me tengo que estrellar – acabo, entrecerrando los ojos – déjame hacerlo sola, porque no puedo aprender de otra manera.

Y, por segunda vez en menos de media hora, me levanto, dispuesta a huir de la pesadilla en que se ha convertido el pelirrojo. Justo cuando me aparto de la mesa George me coge de la manga y me estira hacia él.

- No quiero que te estrelles – murmura, con la mirada fija en mis ojos. – Alicia, ese tío no merece la pena. Si sales con él, ¿qué vas a hacer el año que viene, cuando ya no esté? ¿Qué vas a hacer el año siguiente? Y, aun suponiendo que siguierais juntos para cuando salgamos de aquí, él estará en un equipo profesional. ¿Qué harás, hacerte parte de su club de fans? ¿¿Seguirlo partido tras partido?? Liz, Lizzie, ¡se va! Se larga, ¡¿lo entiendes?! ¡¡No quiero verte como alma en pena el año que viene porque él ya no está aquí!!

Con un tirón del brazo me deshago de su gancho.

- Déjame en paz – le repito, en poco más que un susurro.

Pero, mientras me doy la vuelta y salgo sin cenar del comedor, noto que las ganas de llorar son mucho más intensas que antes. Y ahora, encima, no son sólo por la frustración que despierta con cada pelea: el muy idiota ha conseguido que me crea esas últimas palabras y cruzo el comedor con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué espero de Oliver, en realidad? ¿Quiero salir con él, estar juntos, dejarlo sólo en amistad, qué? Oliver es mono y con él me siento en la gloria. Si tuviera oportunidad, creo que podría ser feliz con él, y me esforzaría mucho en hacerlo feliz también. Pero, ¿y si tiene razón George? ¿Y si el Quidditch sería más importante que yo, y si fuera una experiencia horrible, y si no dejara de frustrarme día tras día? ¿Y si me marcara de por vida y perdiera toda esperanza en el amor?

Voy tan cegada por mis preocupaciones que ni siquiera veo a los chicos entrar en el comedor hasta que no los tengo encima, y choco frontalmente contra Fred, cayendo al suelo. Él me saluda y me ayuda a levantarme y oigo que me pregunta si estoy bien y que adónde voy, pero no le presto más atención y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, les doy rápidamente la espalda a los cuatro para correr hasta la primera salida al exterior que encuentre.

¿Tiene razón ese estúpido engreído? ¿Será un fiasco total con Oliver? ¿No es el tipo de chico que me pega? ¡¿Puedo juzgar nada antes de intentarlo?! No probar algo por miedo a que salga mal no es sólo cobarde sino además estúpido. ¿Dónde iría el mundo, así? Pero, a la vez, mi instinto de autoprotección me pide que vaya con cuidado, que no me arriesgue, que intente ir a lo seguro. ¿Quiero a Oliver lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo de hacerme daño? ¿Debería de prestar atención a George, o es tan cascarrabias como parece, y solamente eso?

Y, como George tan amablemente se ha encargado de recordarme, ¡¿qué será de mí el año que viene?! ¿Y el otro? ¿Y el otro?

¡Oliver se va! ¡Desaparece! ¿Qué relación tendremos, después? ¿Qué sentido tiene, para nada, empezar una relación que, como mucho, durará dos meses antes de que él se largue y me olvide en medio de una vida de lujo y aventuras como portero de un equipo de verdad?

Llena de dudas, me siento en uno de los pocos bancos del jardín que no está cubierto de nieve, estiro mi capa alrededor de mi cintura, protegiéndome más del frío, y me acurruco para intentar encontrarle algún sentido a lo que dice George. ¿Tengo que hacerle caso? Ni siquiera le he pedido aún su opinión y, si no fuera por lo indiscreto e inoportuno que es y por lo poco que le importó cómo me sentaría a mí que fisgoneara en mis cosas privadas, ahora ni siquiera sabría que me gusta Oliver. Tuvo que leerlo para saberlo, y lo hizo sin permiso. No estaba autorizado ni a enterarse ni a juzgarlo. Si fuera por mí, él no se enteraría jamás.

Pero, la verdad, ¿hace eso su opinión despreciable?

Él ha cometido faltas lo bastante graves como para que no vuelva a confiarle nada, de acuerdo, y, aunque no las olvide y mucho menos las perdone, dadas las nulas muestras de arrepentimiento y contrición de que hace gala, he de saber separar lo mal que me cae de lo que puede haber de cierto en sus consejos. Así, aunque su opinión realmente no me interese, por lo poco que me importa él en sí, ya que me la da y que tiene razón en algunas cosas, como por ejemplo lo de que Oliver se va, ¿debería escuchar todo lo que dice y juzgar después? ¿O, como hasta ahora, negarme a escucharle y presuponer que sólo lo dice para picarme?

¿Es posible que George intente ayudarme de verdad? ¡Sería la primera vez en su vida! Él siempre bromea, engaña, hace rabiar, incordia y, si le sobra tiempo y ve que tú eres un Slytherin, te deja en ridículo. ¿Se puede haber vuelto ahora un buen samaritano que intenta evitar que una amiga se estrelle? ¿Lo puedo estar juzgando tan mal?

Pero no, me digo, no puede ser. No puedo creer que piense realmente que Oliver no merece la pena como chico, con lo amigos que los gemelos son del capitán. ¿Quizás sabe que Oliver no me ve de esa manera, e intenta convencerme de que lo deje estar antes de que necesite enterarme de que a Oliver le gusta otra? Es una posibilidad, aunque remota, pero no creo que George fuera tan complicado. ¿Por qué hacerme enfadar tanto, hasta los extremos de empezar a no soportar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación que él, cuando podría acercarse afectuosamente a mí y decírmelo con tacto y luego animarme para que no me lo tomara tan mal? Además, no sé, puede ser el chico que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, pero no es como si estuviera enamoradísima de él: si me lo dijera, simplemente, tampoco me lo tomaría tan mal. Y, si ha leído mi diario, sabrá que lo entenderé y que no me importará tanto. No tiene sentido. De todas las maneras posibles de actuar, si estamos en el caso en que Oliver va detrás de alguna otra, la de picarme continuamente es la más estúpida que se me ocurre, y con diferencia.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hace rabiar tanto? ¿Por qué no deja de ponerme motes cada vez más ñoños y me habla como a una persona normal? ¡¿Por qué es tan idiota?!

Suspiro pesadamente. Son preguntas retóricas, en el fondo: no me trata muy diferente a lo que trata a todo el mundo. Es George y, tan sólo por serlo, tiene que hacer un espectáculo cómico constante de su vida. Tiene que mortificar a los demás, tiene que hacer siempre la suya y, si él piensa que Oliver es lo peor que me podría procurar, tiene que soltarlo a los cuatro vientos, sin importar cómo me pueda doler que lo haga o cómo me pueda sentir yo al escuchar sus razones. Él tiene que hacerlo, o no sería George Weasley.

Pero, a la vez, tiene parte de razón. Me hierven los ojos cuando escondo la cara en mis brazos. Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¡¿Yo con Oliver?! Oh, vamos. ¡Las posibilidades son remotas! Soy tan pequeña, tan ajena a su vida, tan insignificante...

Lo que me hace pensar, con una mueca, en los comentarios sobre mis pechos. Soy bastante poca cosa en general y, bueno, la verdad es que mi delantera no es como para tirar cohetes. Tengo un pecho mediano, ni mucho ni poco, y nunca he tenido complejos al respecto, pero las palabras de George hacen que dude hasta de eso. ¿Tan poco deseable soy? No es que el pecho lo sea todo pero, bueno, sólo hace un par de años que se me notan y, la verdad, creía que no estaban tan mal. Que los chicos me podían encontrar mona.

Soy patética.

¿Y qué, si tengo las tetas pequeñas? ¡Sólo a un estúpido como a George se le ocurriría basar toda una vida de pareja en el tamaño del sujetador! Tengo muchas cosas que ofrecer a quien me quiera y si una buena delantera no es una de ellas ¡me da exactamente igual! Soy como soy y por Merlín que podría hacer feliz a Oliver, si él quisiera.

Y él a mí. Estoy segura. Parece que sólo le interesa el Quidditch, pero yo sé que no es así. Lo que pasa es que sólo tenemos en común eso, aparte del colegio y, más tarde o más temprano, acabamos sacando el tema. Tema que, por cierto, yo no encuentro nada vacío o banal: él vive el Quidditch como ningún otro. Sería superficial si habláramos de los equipos que seguimos, de como van en la liga, y esas cosas. Una conversación típica entre chicos, por cierto. Imagino a George, con su inconfundible jersey azul, hecho por su madre el invierno pasado, chocándola con alguien, Fred, Lee, Ron, Harry, Diggory, quien él quiera, da igual, con una estúpida cara de seguro de sí mismo y comentando la última derrota de los Cannons. Suspiro pesadamente. 'Eh', me mofo en silencio, imitando mentalmente su voz, exageradamente ronca, '¿viste que metieron un gol? Já, já, ¡cómo mola!'

Argh. Argh. Tuerzo la boca y escondo más la cara en mis brazos. Oliver no es frívolo cuando habla de Quidditch: a él de verdad le importa nuestro equipo, disfruta entrenando y se preocupa porque el trabajo de todos se combine lo mejor posible. Tiene verdaderas dotes de líder y, encima, es un portero genial. Es de lo mejor que puedes ver sobre una escoba, y sus paradas, aparte de ser precisas, tienen una fluidez casi artística.

¿Y qué hace George, en cambio? Perder el tiempo con bromitas, importándole más bien poco el equipo fuera de los entrenamientos o de los partidos y, en todo caso, cuando le da por preocuparse por el Quidditch ¡la da golpes a una pelota con un bate de madera! Puede hacerlo genial, eso no se lo negaré, y puede que se complemente con su hermano que da gusto de verlos pero, en el fondo, no deja de ser una posición brutota en la que se reciben más golpes de los que el pobre cascarón que tiene por cabeza debería de soportar.

Aunque tampoco es que los compare. George es George, y Oliver, Oliver. Si el pelirrojo no fuera tan desagradable, no estaría mal como amigo pero, estando como están las cosas, como que lo aprecio poco. Y Oliver es una monada en todo, es guapo y simpático y hace que el pecho se me llene de una sensación deliciosa cada vez que me sonríe. Merece la pena, claro que sí. Es un buen chico que no haría daño a nadie jamás y, si le importa tanto el Quidditch, es algo que podríamos compartir, más que distanciarnos. Y estoy segura de que, si se comprometiera con una chica, podría ser de lo más romántico. Y sacar tiempo. Si algo te importa, se consigue tiempo de donde sea.

Lo que sí es innegable es que se va. El año que viene, ¡puf, desaparecido! Si tiene suerte, como todos damos por sentado, conociendo sus habilidades, lo ficharán en alguno de los equipos que ya han pedido venir a verlo jugar. Y entonces él será un chico famoso y de éxito, mientras que yo seguiré siendo una mera estudiante de Hogwarts a la que no se le da mal recibir y lanzar pelotas montada en un escoba pero que, por mucho que se empeñe, jamás destacará como para ser jugadora en ningún equipo profesional. Entonces, si llegáramos a salir juntos, ¿cómo acabaríamos?

La verdad, lo veo muy remoto. ¿Yo, con Oliver? No creo que tengo muchas posibilidades o, en todo caso, lo considero demasiado improbable como para tomármelo como algo puramente platónico. Que no es que no me gustaría estar con él, pero... no será. No puede ser, ¿cómo me va a querer él? No es sólo que tenga pocas tetas, gracias, George, por una nueva razón para la inseguridad. Es que soy Alicia. Sólo Alicia. ¿Él, no ser digno de mí? ¿O justo al revés?

¡Por favor si tiene media escuela suspirando por él! Y él nunca da ninguna muestra de preferencias por una o por otra, con lo que todas seguimos suspirando por él durante meses, sin ninguna decepción del tipo '¡oh, le gusta tal!', y un rosario de lamentos envidiosos.

No tengo ninguna posibilidad, diga lo que diga George de que es justo al contrario. Me siento como si el mundo fuera chiquitín y despreciable, sin ganas para nada. No tenía esperanzas, para comenzar, pero es que, si lo piensas, aún tiene menos sentido.

Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla, dejando un rastro de cosquillas tras de sí. Cambio de posición y me froto el camino húmedo que ha dejado con una mano helada. Inspiro entrecortadamente y apoyo la barbilla en mi brazo, con la vista perdida en la nieve a mis pies.

De la nada, una capa cálida aparece sobre mis hombros.

- Te vas a resfriar – murmura una voz afectuosa a mi espalda. – Vente adentro, anda.

Me giro un instante, después de volver a secarme las mejillas, por las que siguen cayendo lágrimas, y saludo con una sonrisa a la mancha pelirroja que ha acudido a mi lado. Él me devuelve la sonrisa con un deje triste y a la vez atento.

- ¿Ya habéis cenado?

Asiente y se acerca remolonamente a mí.

- Te hemos guardado tu cena – me explica. – Angelina te la subirá a la torre.

- Gracias – le respondo, y me vuelvo a girar hacia adelante.

Oigo un par de pasos hacia mí, sobre la nieve crujiente, y pone unas manos enguantadas sobre mis hombros.

- ¿Te has hecho daño, antes? – murmura, preocupado. – Ibas tan rápido...

Me encojo de hombros.

- Perdona – susurro. – Estaba un poco...

- Molesta – suple, con un tono divertido.

- Histérica – corrijo yo, riendo sin ganas. – Tu hermano me hace perder los estribos.

Guarda silencio un instante antes de sentarse detrás mío en el banco de piedra y abrazarme por la espalda.

- Es un tonto – se queja, con voz cansada. – Tiene que aprender a tratar las chicas, ¿sabes?

Me encojo de hombros y me recuesto en su pecho, dejando que me mime un poquitín.

- Creo – aventuro, con los ojos cerrados – que él cree que ya es un as tratándolas.

Fred ríe suavemente y me besa el pelo.

- No me extrañaría – admite. – Típico de George.

- ¿Por qué lo hace, Fred? – pregunto, con la voz entrecortada. - ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desagradable?!

Fred guarda silencio, pensándoselo un instante.

- No lo sé – decide, al final. – Porque no sabe cómo reaccionar si no, creo.

Me abrazo para calentarme, pensando en el sentido de esas palabras. Fred se da cuenta en seguida y me aprieta más, en un abrazo de oso. ¿Reaccionar a qué?, me pregunto sin ganas. ¿No sabe cómo tratarme después de haber leído mi diario?

Lo cierto es que no entiendo cómo fue que me lo dijo. Se lo podría haber callado y punto y, aunque actuara en consecuencia, yo no me subiría por las paredes en cuanto aparece.

- Es un idiota – musito, y giro la cabeza para esconderla en el cuello de Fred.

- Ya – responde él, pensativo. – Pero no se merece que pierdas una cena por culpa suya. Pasa de él, Alicia – me pide. – Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No merece la pena.

Pero éramos amigos, protesto débilmente, dentro de mi cabeza. Éramos amigos y, aunque me hacía rabiar con los continuos apodos, por lo menos reíamos y no estábamos mal juntos. Froto mi mejilla contra el jersey de Fred. Se ha quitado la capa para dármela a mí, noto con una sonrisa. Se debe de estar congelando sólo por animarme. Me sacudo y me incorporo a la vez que me seco de nuevo las mejillas.

- Vamos adentro – le ordeno, firme. – Hace frío.

Se encoge de hombros pero me estira hacia atrás hasta que me echo sobre él de nuevo.

- Espera – me pide. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – le aseguro. – Es sólo que George ha dicho cosas que me han hecho pensar.

- Cosa – murmura él tras un gruñido – que ya es más de lo que le han hecho hacer a él.

Le miro, sin entenderle.

- Que no piensa – me aclara, resoplando. – Siempre habla sin pensar, y luego mira.

Me acurruco otra vez.

- ¿Lo hace – empiezo, con un hilo de voz – por herirme?

Fred sacude la cabeza y me besa en el cuello, sobre la capa, mientras me friega los brazos con movimientos rápidos, para que entre en calor.

- Lo hace porque no tiene costumbre de pensar. Yo creo – añade, a media voz – que no sabe evitarlo. Que él intentaría ser más majo, pero que se le escapan las cosas sin pensar.

Bufo suavemente y ahora soy yo quien niega.

- Ha hecho cosas – le confieso – que no son de no pensar.

- Pues seguro – ríe él – que, igualmente, no estaba pensando, cuando las hizo. Anda, va – me anima, – ¡no le des más vueltas! ¡Sólo es George!

Hago que sí y me reincorporo. Esta vez, Fred me suelta y se levanta en cuanto le dejo espacio.

- Alicia – me dice, mientras se separa de mí, - George es un poco especial. Ya lo conoces. No es que quiera herirte. Ni que te odie. Ni siquiera es que no te quiera – apunta. – Lo que le pasa es que le cuesta dejar de lado las bromitas y decir lo que piensa de verdad. Es como una... – hace una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada – coraza – decide, por fin. – Puede parecer que siempre hace daño a los demás pero yo creo que sólo lo hace para defenderse.

Alzo las cejas y me giro para mirarle. Tiene los brazos cruzados y parece pensativo. Cuando ve que le estoy mirando, me sonríe con pena.

- A mí – le confieso, bajando los ojos a la nieve – no me parece que sea para defenderse.

- Hay mucho que no sabes de él – me replica. - ¿Vamos adentro?

Asiento y me levanto también. Tengo el culo helado y me duele por el contacto con el frío y duro banco pero, creo, sobreviviré. Cuando me acerco a Fred, él me coge de la mano y me hace dar un giro sobre mí misma hasta que me abraza otra vez por la espalda. Me planta otro beso en el cuello de su capa y vuelve a masajearme los brazos.

- No le hagas ningún caso a mi hermano – me advierte, con voz enojada. – Es un tonto que no sabe cuidarte como te mereces. Pasa de él.

Hago un gesto vago, completamente consciente de que será George quien me perseguirá en cuanto intente dejarlo de lado, y alzo una mano hasta que palmeo suavemente la mejilla de Fred.

- Estoy bien – le aseguro. – Vamos adentro, anda, antes de que tenga que informar a Angelina de que eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Me sonríe con petulancia y frunce el ceño, en un gesto tan George que casi me da rabia.

- No se lo creerá, corazón – me asegura. – Ella sabe que eres su mejor amiga y que nunca coquetearías con el chico que le gusta. Porque – añade rápidamente, con cara de interesadísimo – yo le gusto, ¡¿a que sí?!

Río suavemente y me encojo traviesamente de hombros.

- No lo sé, chico – miento, mientras me deshago de su abrazo y voy hacia la entrada al castillo. – ¡Yo no sé nada!

***********************************

Una actualización con un solo día por medio. ¿No está mal, no? 

Otra vez, ¡muchas gracias por las reviews! ¡¡Qué bonitas!! Y, para mi sorpresa, ¡otra catalana! Quina il·lusió, i jo que normalment no en veig gaires! 

Lo de agradecerlas una a una se está volviendo una costumbre. No lo había hecho nunca pero, bueno, empiezo a pensar que os merecéis un pequeño detalle, por dejar vuestra opinión y eso. ¡Además, son poquitas y me lo puedo permitir! 

Así que (y obvio la traducción Català-Castellano, porque entre dos lenguas romance pocas veces es necesaria, pero, si la queréis, pues nada, ¡tengo una cuenta de correo preciosa que estará encantada de recibiros! :D): 

Zapping: M'alegro que t'agradin els fics dels bessons. A mi, com veus, també. Són una 'monada'! I m'alegro molt que t'agradi el fic fins ara. :) 

Yaiza: ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Yo, no te creas, tampoco tenía muy claro la pareja George Alicia hasta que no me puse. Y, cuando me puse, bueno, se coló Oliver por ahí... ¡Mmm! :p 

Miina: M'encanten les teves reviews! Normalment la gent no s'hi enrotlla gens, i és maquíssim veure que algú se les treballa tant i deixa coses tan llargues. Moltíssimes gràcies, noia, de veritat! Dius que al començament et queia malament la Lilee. Espero que això vagi, com dius, canviant. Crec que cada cop la vaig definint més i no és pas estirada ni res d'això, a veure si així la cosa millora. :) I respecte en George i la seva poca sensibilitat... Ja en parlarem més endavant, eh? Però, veuràs, és només una cuïrassa, com diu el pèlroig en aquest mateix capítol... i no sap tractar les noies. 

Un petonàs! / ¡Un besazo! 


	4. Que no

**Pasa, Alicia**

Capítulo 4:_ Que no_

Cuando me despierto, al día siguiente, Angie está tarareando una canción popular, sentada en su cama mientras se arregla las trenzas a golpe de varita. Somnolienta, me siento en la cama y la saludo con una mano alzada que ella me responde con una sonrisa afectuosa. Antes de que pueda procesar esa sonrisa ya está sentada en mi cama y me pregunta por la velada anterior, alegando para justificar sus ganas que me fui a dormir increíblemente pronto y que no le di oportunidad ni de preguntar.

- No hay mucho que explicar – digo, con voz ronca. – George es un idiota y Oliver sigue igual que siempre. Buenas noches – añado, y me dejo caer sobre la cama otra vez para seguir durmiendo.

- Oh, Alicia – se queja mi amiga. – ¡Cuenta, va! De algo debisteis de hablar en la sala común.

Gruño algo que no se parece tanto a Quidditch como pretendía.

- ¿Y? – inquiere, con una curiosidad que sólo saben tener las mejores amigas. - ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

Acabo por girarme en la cama, abrir los ojos y, dando por perdida mi ración extra de sueño, explicárselo todo con tantos pelos y tantas señales como puede recordar mi dormido cerebro.

- Hasta que George – acabo – se metió por medio y lo estropeó todo. Como – apunto – siempre.

- ¿Por eso te enfadaste tanto con él? – pregunta Angelina, con las cejas bajadas con preocupación.

- Por eso y por existir – explico, sin querer entrar en más detalles. – No me apetece hablar de él.

Angelina asiente, comprensiva, y vuelve a su cama a seguir arreglándose las trenzas mientras yo me levanto y voy al lavabo. No tardo mucho en arreglarme y bajar a la sala común, donde, en un rincón, los cuatro chicos del equipo discuten los horarios de entreno, como cada sábado a las seis de la mañana. A estas alturas, cuando a Oliver sólo le queda este año para ganar la copa, deberían de haberse rendido a lo inevitable y levantarse, como nosotras, sin rechistar, pero no es, con mucho, así. En cambio, siguen protestando como el primer día con quejas sobre como los días de fiesta para dormir, o algo así. Con mi sonrisa menos dormida, a pesar de las circunstancias, me acerco a ellos y saludo con la mano. En cuanto llego, dejan la pelea y me devuelven el saludo. Sin vergüenza alguna, admiro el uniforme de Oliver y cómo él lo llena mientras él explica a Harry los ejercicios que espera que hagan hoy y todos esperamos que Angelina y Katie estén listas. En cuanto ellas bajan, los siete salimos hacia el campo de Quidditch para empezar uno de nuestros múltiples entrenamientos semanales, que Oliver se apresura a explicar por el camino.

Los entrenamientos, por mucho que nuestro adorado capitán intente innovar, son bastante rutinarios. Harry va un poco a la suya, esforzándose en ser cada vez más rápido y practicando algunos movimientos complejos pero limitándose, en general, a revolotear a nuestro alrededor, como en cualquier partido. Fred y George, por otra parte, empiezan una competición clásica en términos de '¡más rápido, más fuerte, más alto!' en la cual todos tememos por las pobres pelotas, que nada malo han hecho desde el último partido. Y, por último, Oliver queda a nuestra disposición para una práctica conjunta de pases, lanzamientos, puntería y habilidad del portero para pararnos.

Hay que reconocer que a veces puede ser un poco frustrante, entrenar con Oliver: cosas que con el portero de cualquier otro equipo sabes que pasarían, él las para como si nada. No es que sea invencible, ni un as del Quidditch, ni nada de eso, pero, bueno, está por encima de la media escolar, y eso, cuando intentas colarle un gol, da una rabia increíble.

Y, un poquitín, te alegras de ir a Gryffindor y no a cualquiera de los otros equipos y espera que ellos se sientan ante Oliver como tú.

La nieve, como, increíblemente, cada sábado, también, hace su aparición dos horas antes de que acabemos, cuando estamos por la parte táctica del entrenamiento. No es excusa, nos asegura Oliver sin palabras, con una sola mirada, para dejarlo, ni es que ninguno de los seis lo esperáramos. Ni Harry, que sólo lleva con nosotros dos años, éste es su tercero, es tan iluso. ¿Que hay un huracán? ¡Ataos a las escobas, porque ni así os librareis del entrenamiento del sábado! Así que, en cuanto vemos que la nieve no sólo aparece sino que parece dispuesta a quedarse un buen rato, un considerado George mariposea a nuestro alrededor, varita en mano, encantándonos la ropa para que no cojamos frío. Cuando pasa por mi lado, con cara de palo, pienso un momento en que me dijo ayer su hermano sobre la coraza con que se defiende de nosotros. Le busco los ojos, previendo su frase socarrona después de pronunciar el hechizo pero, para mi sorpresa, ni me mira ni dice nada. Le observo, con un escalofrío de placer al notar el calorcito de mi camiseta, mientras encanta la ropa de los demás, y veo que sólo les dedica una sonrisa cortés. Nos hemos levantado, supongo, con el pie izquierdo. Normalmente dice algo, por poco que sea, sobre venir a calentar tu corazón, o del estilo, pero hoy no parece tener ganas de nada. De hecho, está apático hasta al dar a la bola y veo que, en cuanto damos por finalizado el entrenamiento, más tarde, Oliver vuela hasta él y le pide que se quede un momento porque tiene que hablar con él. Todos dudamos si quedarnos también, aunque sea sólo por lo raro de la situación, hasta que Fred reacciona por todos y baja al suelo para ir al vestuario. Como hipnotizados, todos lo seguimos, al final, y sólo los dos chicos se quedan atrás, conversando en murmullos de escoba a escoba.

En el vestuario, Katie es la primera en abrir la boca.

- Vaya con George – suspira, preocupada. - ¿Qué le pasará hoy?

- Todo el mundo tiene un mal día – lo justifica Angelina. – Igual no se encuentra bien.

- Tampoco lo ha hecho tan mal – apoyo yo, sin convicción. – Igual Oliver le quiere hablar de otra cosa.

- Bueno – concede Katie. – Lleva unos días raro – suspira. – Desde que volvieron de Hogsmeade el – se lo piensa – el martes. ¿Os acordáis de que Fred comentó que ni siquiera había querido entrar en Zonko's?

Alzo las cejas, sorprendida. ¿El martes?

- No fueron a Hogsmeade el martes – corrijo, haciendo memoria. – Eso fue el lunes.

- También – apunta Angelina. – Pero no han ido más en toda la semana – aclara, mirándome con temor.

Chasqueo la lengua.

- No fueron el martes – insisto. - ¿El martes por la tarde?

- Después de las clases – responde Angelina, con cara de no entender mi negativa.

Pero yo sé que no puede ser. Esa tarde George se la pasó en su habitación, leyendo mi diario de cabo a rabo. Y luego vino y me lo contó y yo le odié por ello. ¡No fueron a Hogsmeade!

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice, por fin, Katie. - ¿Qué sabes que nosotras no?

Sacudo la cabeza y le quito importancia.

- Nada – aseguro. – Me equivocaba de día.

Lo digo con tan poca convicción que veo que no se lo creen pero supongo que piensan que debo de tener alguna razón para cambiar de opinión, porque no hacen más preguntas al respecto sino que se limitan a seguir quitándose el uniforme en silencio, lo que me da tiempo para pensar en lo de Hogsmeade. ¿Fueron a Hogsmeade también el martes? No es que desconfíe de mis amigas, pero me sorprende un poco que les hiciera falta ir dos días seguidos. Y más cuando se supone que estaba violando flagrantemente mi integridad. Entonces, ¿qué, fue o no fue? Y, si fue, ¿leyó mi diario antes? Veamos, yo lo dejé sobre la cama después de comer, cuando me fui a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes. Él entró en mi cuarto, como pronto, media hora después, cuando Angelina salió y vino a buscarme. Y me lo devolvió dos horas y pico más tarde, en cuanto yo entré en la sala común. Le da tiempo de ir y volver de Hogsmeade y leer un rato, sí, pero ¿todo el diario? No es precisamente una minucia y, aunque no dudo de la velocidad de lectura de George, no puedo ni imaginarme a alguien leyendo ese tocho en poco menos de una hora. Y, si no se lo leyó de cabo a rabo, ¿por qué me dijo que sí? ¡Me dijo que hasta había releído algunos párrafos, de lo interesantes que le parecían! Que no dudo que fuera una exageración, sólo por picarme, pero decirme que ha leído algo que no ha leído cuando puede imaginarse que me pondrá negra que lo haya hecho es de locos. ¿Igual lo leyó en Hogsmeade? ¡Merlín, ni me lo quiero imaginar leyendo trozos en voz alta para el deleite de Fred y de Lee! Es un pensamiento tan horrible, de hecho, que salgo, con la coleta deshecha y sin capa ni chaqueta, a picar al vestuario de chicos.

- ¡George! – llamo, enfadada. - ¡¡George!!

Una nariz pelirroja se asoma por una rendija.

- Alicia – me saluda, con el ceño fruncido. – George aún no ha vuelto.

Alzo las cejas, con sorpresa, y miro a quien resulta ser Fred con una mueca de desconfianza.

- ¿Oliver tampoco? – me aseguro.

- No – dice él, con actitud inocente. - ¿Quieres que les diga algo cuando vuelvan?

- No – decido rápidamente y me giro para irme. Enseguida me doy la vuelta y añado – Fred, ¿a qué hora volvisteis de Hogsmeade el martes?

Fred alza las cejas, visiblemente extrañado.

- No lo sé – confiesa. – Cuando tú nos viste.

- ¿Cuando entré en la sala común?

- Sí. Diez minutos antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Va todo bien?

No me molesto a responderle sino que corro de vuelta hacia el campo. Los veo de seguida, sentados en las gradas, y subo las escaleras hasta ellos de dos en dos.

- ¿Y qué más da? – oigo a George suspirar cuando estoy a punto de llegar. – No es como si tuviera sentido. Lo hecho, hecho está, y no voy a conseguir nada por mucho que...

Se interrumpe al ver que me acerco, me mira un instante y luego se gira hacia el otro lado de las gradas. Oliver se gira para ver lo que le ha hecho callar y me sonríe tensamente cuando me descubre.

- Alicia – me saluda. - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Tú! – llamo a George, ignorando momentáneamente a Oliver, con la sangre hirviendo, - dime, ¡¿montaste un club literario en Hogsmeade o es que era demasiado aburrido?!

George me mira un instante, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que imagina de qué le hablo.

- Lo intenté – dice, girándome la cara de nuevo – pero a nadie le interesó mucho.

Cierro los puños, con rabia, y me tengo que contener para no darle.

- Qué lastima – mascullo, irónica - ¿no? Te podrías haber hecho rico con su publicación, si yo tuviera una vida más interesante.

Oliver me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender, claro, nada, pero decido dejarlo a oscuras por el momento.

- No se puede publicar – sigue George, con voz pasota – algo como eso.

- Ya – coincido con acidez – demasiado soso.

- E infantil – apunta. – Igual dentro de un par de años hay más suerte.

Inspiro bruscamente y le doy un empujón en el brazo.

- Te odio – escupo, con dos lágrimas traicioneras rodando por mi cara. Él se gira por fin para mirarme, con una mueca dolida que no podría importarme menos. – ¡Eres horrible! No tenías bastante con leerlo sino que además tenías que compartirlo con ellos, ¡¿no?! ¡¡Te odio!!

George se levanta de golpe y me encara, mirándome con una expresión también enfadada que, sumada a los centímetros que me saca, me intimida.

- ¡No! – exclama, respirando agitadamente. - ¡¡No entiendes nada de nada!!

Y se calla, dejando entre nosotros tan sólo una mirada tensa y el ruido de su respiración. Oliver acude en su ayuda, calmándolo con un brazo en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué no se lo explicas? – sugiere, conciliador. – No la puedes culpar de no entenderlo si no se lo explicas.

George mira un segundo a Oliver antes de volver a mirarme a mí, sonreír sin ganas y dejarse caer en el asiento.

- ¿Para qué? – renuncia con la vista perdida en el campo. – No merece la pena.

Inspiro profundamente, pidiendo calma y paciencia para no matarlo todavía. Oliver vuelve a intervenir.

- Sí que la merece – le asegura, con una sonrisa compasiva. – Sabes que la merece.

George suspira, mira a Oliver y luego a mí y vuelta a Oliver.

- Wood, tío, gracias – articula – pero no sabes hasta qué punto no la merece. No te molestes.

- ¿Alicia – intenta ahora nuestro capitán – no merece la pena?

George hace una sonrisa irónica.

- Explicarlo no merece la pena – corrige. – No cambiará nada.

- Si no lo intentas – empieza Oliver de nuevo – no lo...

- ¿Por qué no? – interrumpo yo, furiosa. - ¿Aparte de patética e infantil soy estúpida?

- Y con pésimo criterio – añade. Hace una pausa y esconde la cara en las manos. – No es por eso.

- ¿Entonces? – demando yo.

- Tú sabes que no cambiará nada. Me odias, ¿no? ¿Qué más te da lo que pueda decir ahora?

Vuelvo a rogar paciencia y decido intentar otra táctica.

- Tu hermano – le digo, con rabia – cree que todo esto sólo es una coraza para que no te podamos hacer daño pero, ¿sabes?, creo que estás vacío por dentro.

Él ríe muy suavemente.

- Y tanto – suspira. – Como que ése no era mi hermano.

Alzo las cejas y le dirijo una mirada incrédula.

- Venga ya – exclamo.

- Pues bueno – concede él. – '¿Lo hace – me imita, asquerosamente agudo – por herirme?'

Encajo los dientes e intento tragarme la rabia, sólo por no estallar.

- Eres un impresentable – suelto. – ¡La única manera que tienes de acercarte a la decencia es como un impostor!

Él se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a poner de pie, esta vez de perfil a mí.

- Bueno – suspira, – si no tienes nada más que decir, capitán, me voy a duchar.

Oliver sacude la cabeza, inseguro, pero se aparta para que pase. Yo, en cambio, me niego a salir del paso y cuando se me acerca pongo los brazos en jarras, ante lo que él se limita a encogerse de hombros de nuevo, esta vez con resignación, y a saltar al asiento de abajo, por donde sí puede salir. Cuando me ha pasado y está junto a las escaleras, le llamo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, de espaldas a él.

- No lo entenderías – repite. – O no te importaría.

- ¿A quién se lo leíste? – musito, mirando, sin ver, a Oliver, que está delante mío.

- Idiota – suspira George, y oigo cómo vuelve a andar.

- ¡¿A quién?! – repito. Me giro y le veo, dos escalones más abajo.

- ¿Qué más te da? – me pregunta. – Ya no se puede evitar, ¿a que no?

- ¿A quién? – vuelvo a preguntarle, con una mirada amenazante.

Baja un escalón más.

- ¿De verdad necesitas esa respuesta? – me pregunta, negando lentamente.

- No lo sé – dudo con sorna. - ¡¿Crees que lo entenderé?!

- Si lo entendieras no preguntarías.

- ¿Y por qué no me iluminas? – le reto.

Parece considerarlo un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

- Nah – exhala. – No merece la pena.

Y, con eso, baja los escalones que le quedan hasta el campo y de allí se encamina hacia los vestuarios. Incapaz de aprender, vuelvo a llamarlo.

- ¡George! – grito, asomándome por la escalera. Como si no me hubiera oído, sigue caminando – No lo hiciste, - intento, desesperada – ¿verdad?

Ahora sí, se gira.

- ¿El qué? – me pregunta, también gritando.

- ¡Leerlo! – respondo, rogando que sea la respuesta correcta.

Él sonríe pedantemente.

- ¡Nunca lo sabrás! – se burla y se vuelve a girar.

- Lo sabré si me lo dices – le aseguro, mientras bajo al campo.

- Tampoco me creerías.

- Sabes lo de... él – apunto, justificando cualquier posible incredulidad futura mía.

- Nah – repite. – Que no.

Y, sin más, desaparece en el vestuario, dejándome sin respuesta y con más preguntas de las que traía.

Al cabo de poco, Oliver se detiene a mi lado.

- Lo siento – murmura, con la vista perdida en el vestuario donde se ha refugiado George. – No le hagas caso, se ha levantado torcido. – Asiento pero, como no digo nada, él sigue, después de una pausa. – No sé si sirve de nada – suspira, con voz pensativa – pero yo también creo que es sólo una coraza.

Gruño un débil acuerdo y cambio el peso de un pie a otro.

- Lo siento – digo, muy flojito. – Vaya espectáculo.

Él sólo me sonríe abstraídamente y señala el vestuario con la cabeza.

- Vamos, anda – sugiere, más animado, - antes de que nos echen de la residencia por apestosos.

Y los dos caminamos hasta nuestro respectivo vestuario. Cuando entro, Angelina y Katie ya se están vistiendo y, aunque intentan preguntarme dónde estaba o qué ha pasado, leen en mi actitud que no estoy de humor y me dejan sabiamente en paz. Con todo, acaban mucho antes que yo y, después de verlas mirarse incómodas, completamente vestidas y sentadas en el excesivamente caldeado vestuario, por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, les acabo pidiendo que se adelanten y que me esperen en el comedor mientras me ducho y me cambio. Y, cuando por fin consigo librarme de ellas, me meto bajo una ducha hirviendo y disfruto de un largo y sereno silencio.

Salgo del baño bastante más tarde que de costumbre, cuando las chicas de Hufflepuff ya han entrado en el vestuario para ponerse el uniforme; les toca entreno a ellos. Saludo sin mucho compromiso mientras acabo de recoger mis cosas y les deseo suerte justo antes de salir fuera. Tengo que ir al comedor, como mi estómago se encarga de recordar, para la comida, y luego debería de ponerme con los deberes de Aritmo, a ver si avanzo materia. Y después de cenar tenemos la reunión de Prefectos, o sea que mejor que aproveche la tarde, no sea que la cosa se alargue.

Un pensativo George (ahora, sin lágrimas y a la luz del día, no hay duda) me interrumpe con su sola presencia. Está apoyado, con las manos en los bolsillos, en la pared del vestuario de chicos, justo enfrente de la puerta por la que salgo, y no tiene cara de arrepentimiento, precisamente. En cuanto acabo de cruzar la puerta, y antes de que yo me pueda escaquear, alza los ojos, me ve y se endereza.

- Alicia – me saluda.

- Ya no soy Lilee-Cilee – observo, hosca.

- Sólo lo hago para picarte – replica él, resentido.

Me encojo de hombros y empiezo a caminar hacia el comedor. Rápidamente, él coge su bolsa, se la echa a la espalda y se pone a mi nivel.

- Wood – explica él al cabo de un tirante silencio – me ha obligado a esperarte.

Hago una sonrisa de lo más falso.

- Oh, vaya – canto – cómo te agradezco la preocupación.

- Preocupación – se mofa él. – Como si te importara mucho lo que yo te pueda decir.

- O a ti lo que pueda decir yo – respondo, como si fuera obvio. – Después de todo, te tienen que obligar para que me esperes.

Alza las cejas con cara de seguir pensando que no entiendo nada de nada.

- Creí – aclara – que te encantaría saber que tu amorcito se preocupa tanto por tu bienestar.

- ¡Oh! – exclamo, sin poderme contener - ¡Pues se equivoca de la misa, la mitad! ¿Cómo podría procurarme mayor bienestar que pidiéndote que me evitaras?

Él se envara.

- No te preocupes – me advierte. – A partir de ahora, no te volveré a causar malestar alguno.

- ¿Me evitarás? – insisto, sin creerme ni que exista esa posibilidad.

- Como si no existiera – confirma.

- Oh, pues mejor – bostezo. – Con eso tendrás que preocuparte menos por lo que no entiendo.

- Y tanto – coincide él.

Nos quedamos un rato callados antes de que vuelva a intervenir.

- Wood – retoma – dice que, o me disculpo, o me echa del equipo.

- No sufras, haremos como si te hubieras disculpado – lo tranquilizo. – No queremos – me burlo – que pierdas tu plaza en el equipo, ¿a que no?

Sólo se encoge de hombros, y se vuelve a hacer el silencio.

- Igual – acaba por volver a hablar, sonando bastante picado – podrías escuchar mis disculpas, en vez de darlas por imaginarias.

Me sorprende su reproche.

- Creía que no te disculparías. Que nunca – puntualizo – te disculpabas.

- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? – salta, ofendido. – Me disculpo cuando hace falta.

- Y ahora – deduzco – crees que hace falta.

- Bueno – se lo piensa – Wood dice...

- Déjalo – le interrumpo. – No hagas sólo lo que Oliver te diga. No merece – le imito – la pena.

- Lo siento – masculla, haciendo oídos sordos a mis pullas. – Antes me he pasado. No quería ser tan desagradable.

Le miro con una expresión sarcástica que le hace enrojecer de rabia.

- ¡¡Bueno – estalla, – tú tampoco ayudas!!

- ¿Yo? ¡¿Qué hago?!

- Ya – resopla. – Tú no haces nada, ¿no? ¡Tú no me picas hasta que salto!

- Al contrario de lo que podrías creer – le replico, parándome en seco, - mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor y, si soy desagradable contigo, es sólo porque me tienes hasta la coronilla de bromitas y motecitos estúpidos. ¡No por 'picarte'!

Él se encoge de hombros y deja caer la bolsa al suelo.

- Siento ser tan insoportable que no puedes evitar saltarme a la yugular – me reprocha, tenso.

- Siento ser tan cortita – le digo, en el mismo tono – que no puedo entender nada de lo que pasa en tu vida.

George se gira hacia el castillo y suspira pesadamente.

- No vamos a ninguna parte, Liz – rezonga. – Lo mejor será que pasemos el uno del otro unos meses, y punto – concluye. – Por lo menos evitaremos sacarnos los ojos.

- Igual sí que es lo mejor – coincido. – Si no, sólo conseguiremos pelearnos cada vez más.

Él asiente, suspira y vuelve a echarse la mochila encima.

- Vamos – murmura. – Nos perderemos la comida.

Asiento y empiezo a caminar, esta vez un poco más rápido. A medio camino, él vuelve a pararse.

- Claro que no lo hice – prorrumpe, con la cara contraída. - ¡¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera pensar que yo haría una cosa así?!

Le observo un instante, sin entender a qué se refiere, hasta que la pregunta con que he empezado la pelea de después del entreno vuelve a mí. El diario.

- No es tan inverosímil – objeto. – A veces pierdes de vista tus límites.

- ¡Pero nunca leería el diario de nadie! – estalla, dándose una palmada en los muslos. - ¡¡Por Merlín, Alicia!!

Lo miro, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? – le pregunto, intentando mantener una voz calmada. – Has hecho cosas que yo creía que nadie haría desde que te conozco.

Me mira con los ojos entornados por el dolor.

- Nunca haría una cosa así – repite. – Hacemos cosas, sí, pero sólo porque son graciosas, ¡y nunca con mala intención!

O sea que no lo leyó. Y, aun así, sabe lo de Oliver. ¿Cómo se come?

- Tú crees – suspiro – que todo el mundo sigue los razonamientos internos de tu cabecita, pero no es así. Dices que no lo entiendo pero ¿cuándo me lo has explicado? Y, si me dices que lo has leído, ¡¿qué tengo que entender yo?!

Sacude la cabeza.

- Que era una broma – me responde. – Que lo hacía sólo para hacerte rabiar. Que soy un idiota. Aunque esa parte la pillaste bien.

- Se te da bien expresarla – le pico, con una media sonrisa para que vea que es broma.

Incluso consigo que él medio sonría también.

- Perdona – se vuelve a disculpar. – Te digo muchas cosas... horribles, pero no las pienso. O sí las pienso – añade, con un toque descarado – pero tengo que disimular ¡porque si no Wood me va a sacar del equipo de una patada!

Sonrío débilmente.

- Disculpas aceptadas – le aseguro. – Lo cual no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Él se encoge de hombros.

- Bueno – duda – yo lo intentaré. Pero – se queja encrespadamente – te hago una broma y tú no la entiendes y respondes mal y me haces daño y ¡respondo! ¡¡No lo puedo evitar!!

- Me controlaré – le prometo. – Te responderé mal y luego saldré pitando – le aseguro.

Él ríe suavemente.

- Sólo leí la última línea – dice, de repente. – Estaba abierto sobre la cama y miré a ver qué era y leí lo que ponía... sin querer. En cuanto vi lo que era lo dejé y me lo guardé para que no cayera en malas manos.

- ¿Te lo llevaste a Hogsmeade? – pregunto, curiosa, por ver cuánto mundo ha visto mi diario.

- Sí – acepta él – pero no lo saqué ni lo miré ni se lo leí, como has sugerido tan surrealistamente. Y lo llevaba muy bien guardado, para que no le pasara nada. Te lo devolví en cuanto te vi.

Suspiro y señalo el castillo de delante nuestro.

- Anda, va – sugiero. – Vamos antes de que nos quedemos sin comer.

Él me sonríe y asiente.

- Vamos, guapa – me anima. - ¿Me perdonas por haber sido tan horrible?

Asiento suavemente.

- No pasa nada, George. Ya está olvidado.

- Gracias. No te voy a decir que no piense lo que dije de Wood, pero, si te gusta, adelante. Es un buen chico y, como hemos podido comprobar hoy, se preocupa por ti.

Enrojezco y le miro con inseguridad.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí. Una mala elección, pero, bueno, podría ser peor. Me podrías haber elegido – dice, con una mueca de horror – a mí.

Río y sacudo la cabeza.

- O a Percy – le recuerdo.

Él duda un instante.

- Como ya te dije, Percy no está tan mal – dice, muy, muy flojito y con la boca torcida en una mueca de asco. – Es un pedante insufrible pero, como pareja, no está muy, muy mal; sólo regular.

Y, como amigos que acabamos de volver a ser, le cojo el brazo que tiene libre y lo estiro hacia el comedor. Él me deja arrastrarlo, aunque no colabora mucho, y por fin estamos de vuelta en el castillo. Dos pasillos y un tramo de escaleras y veo a Angelina y a Katie, hablando con Fred, que está sentado delante de ellas en la mesa. Nos acercamos y mi cara se enciende cuando, al pasar junto al extremo de la mesa, Oliver me mira, sonríe satisfecho y me guiña el ojo, guapísimo. Estoy segura, y creo que George también lo sabe, de que nuestra tregua se habrá roto en cuanto en hechizo de la amenaza de Oliver se rompa, cosa que será antes del anochecer, pero, durante el instante en que me quedo mirando embobada a nuestro capitán antes de que George me estire hacia mis amigas, no tengo ninguna duda de que ha merecido la pena. Igual que ha merecido la pena, concluyo abochornada, que George me haya sacudido antes de que mi babeo se hiciera evidente. Le saco la lengua para agradecérselo y él me responde igual, arrugando la nariz para exagerar el gesto.

- Siéntate, anda – me ordena en cuanto estamos junto a las chicas y me ayuda galantemente con la mano hasta que me siento. – Cabecita a pájaros – me llama, a media voz, sólo por hacerme rabiar antes de desandar lo que hemos andado y dar la vuelta a la mesa para irse a sentar junto a su hermano, enfrente de Katie.

************************************************

Y hasta aquí el cuarto, o sea, Que no. 

Los agradecimientos van, esta vez, para Maika Yugi (yo también adoro a los pelirrojos y me hace feliz que lo encuentres divertido), Ly de Black (¡gracias!), Yaiza (^_^ ¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¡De verdad!) y Miina (:D Noia, sàpigues que et mereixes un plus per premonició! Em va fer molta gràcia que endevinaves una cosa que ja està escrita. I, respecte a en Diggory... bé, l'esmenten de tant en tant, que jo també vaig pensar de seguida que estava viu i que s'havia d'aprofitar, però no crec que surti gaire... No crec que hi càpiga - en George afegiria que sí, home, només hi faltava ell!! -. Moltes gràcies, noia. De debò, m'agraden molts les teves reviews!! I m'agrada encara més que això t'interessi. :) Àcies!). 

Y el siguiente, ahora que por fin he acabado de rediseñar mi página web, www.lladruc.tk, ¡pronto! 


	5. Exhausta

**Pasa, Alicia**

_Capítulo 5: Exhausta_

Después de comer, quedamos en ir a hacer los deberes a la sala común, con la condición, impone Fred, de que, cuando acabemos, vayamos a hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve. Lee y mis amigas aceptan sin que se lo tenga que repetir aunque yo, explico, me lo tendré que perder, porque tengo reunión de prefectos. Que es mucho más tarde, sí, pero me ahorro comentárselo para poder adelantar faena en lugar de ir a jugar con la nieve. Se unen a la idea algunos alumnos tanto de nuestra clase como de sexto y cuarto en cuanto nos escuchan comentarlo y son la distracción que necesito para que ni se den cuenta de que he rechazado ir. Angelina fija una hora prudencial para la batalla campal, antes de la cual todos, de un curso o de otro, se supone que tendremos tiempo más que de sobra de ponernos con nuestras tareas, y luego vamos todos a la sala común.

No he podido evitar notar que George no ha abierto la boca en toda la comida e intento acercarme a él, sin éxito, durante el trayecto hasta la torre. Lee, contándome la última aventura de su tarántula, me hace imposible hasta llamar la atención del pelirrojo que, parece, sigue sintiendo que es un día de perros. Y el hecho de que en cuanto lleguemos a la torre se disculpe en un susurro y asegure que prefiere quedarse arriba, leyendo, porque ya tiene (já, no se lo cree ni él) todos los deberes al día, sólo me preocupa más. Nuestra tregua parece una buena idea, sí, pero no puede ser que le tenga así, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que estaba mal todo el día y lo ha pagado conmigo, no puede ser que se haya enfadado por nada de lo que he dicho hoy. Hemos quedado que todo era por picarnos y que lo sentíamos, ¿no?

Dudo un segundo. ¿He dicho yo que lo sentía? ¿Me he llegado a disculpar en algún momento? Que no es que yo haya hecho nada malo, pero... No, bueno, corrijo, tampoco he sido una santa. Si él estaba teniendo un mal día, yo no era precisamente comprensiva. Y, sí, he acabado picándole hasta que saltaba. Aunque no es que empezáramos bien ninguna conversación, al margen de que yo le picara o no.

¿O es que hemos quedado en pasar el uno del otro durante unos meses? Al final no hemos dado nada por definitivo; ¿qué tengo que entender? ¿Me tocará ahora evitar estar en la misma habitación que George, para que no nos saquemos los ojos, como él ha dicho? ¡¿O con las disculpas ha habido suficiente?!

Suspiro mientras subo a por mis cosas, para ponerme con los deberes. Seguro que es sólo que no está de humor y que por eso se va arriba. No me extrañaría que, después de un entreno tan nefasto, tuviera dolor de cabeza. E, igualmente, dudo que sea nada serio. Para cuando he cogido todo lo que me hace falta y vuelvo a la sala común todo rastro de preocupación ha desaparecido y sólo miro con aburrimiento hacia el futuro. Aritmo está bien, pero me quedan trabajos por hacer que no son tan amenos y más me vale hacerlos de una vez antes de que la pereza me venza. Para animarme, empiezo por lo que más me gusta, en contra de lo que se debería hacer, pero, razono, no tengo ánimos como para empezar por algún tostón. Tendré que hacerlo, sí, pero que sea un poco más tarde, cuando me haya animado con la Numerología.

Y, al final, hasta me vuela el tiempo y, cuando menos me lo espero, veo que bajan Angelina, Katie, Lee y Fred, abrigados con bufandas y guantes impermeables, a hacer su pequeña guerra helada. Hasta Ron y Harry van con ellos pero, aparentemente, ni rastro de George. Recordando que me había preocupado, antes de concentrarme en los deberes, aparto a Fred un instante para preguntarle por su hermano.

- Está arriba – me responde, con un gesto contrariado. – No quiere bajar, dice que no está de humor. Que no tiene ni hambre, o sea que no bajará a cenar.

- Pero ¿está bien? ¿Sigue – murmuro, con temor – enfadado por la pelea?

- No – me asegura él. – Sólo está cansado, no te preocupes. Lleva unos días sin dormir bien por – hace una pausa y se frota la sien – cosas que pasan en nuestra habitación. Sólo es eso.

Alzo las cejas y sonrío con incredulidad.

- ¿Otra broma? – aventuro.

Él sólo se encoge de hombros, pero su cara es suficiente para temer lo peor y pronto. Están haciendo algo y George no puede dormir; por eso está así. Tiene sentido. Es, de hecho, completamente creíble, de ellos. Me lo trago y les despido alegremente mientras vuelvo a mis deberes. Que esté cansado no sólo es una buena excusa sino que, además, no puedo encontrar un motivo por el cual Fred me fuera a mentir. Tendría que estar muy enfadado conmigo para que se hicieran necesarios los achaques y, por mal que me haya portado con él, él ha sido aún peor conmigo: si yo no estoy enfadada, ¿por qué debería estarlo él? Nah, seguro que no es nada. Fred le subirá algo de cena y le mandaré un frasco de reconstituyente, a ver si se mejora. Yo, a mis cosas y a dejar esa preocupación para mucho más tarde.

Total que, con eso arrinconado en mi cerebro, trabajo toda una hora antes de dejarlo para ir a cenar. Angelina y Katie aún no han vuelto pero, como tengo reunión, paso de esperarlas; que coman más tarde. No es como si me fueran a echar mucho de menos, estando con la compañía en que se encuentran. Es más, como ha ido tanta gente a divertirse con la nieve, nuestra mesa está prácticamente desierta, salvo por los otros prefectos y por un grupo de alumnos menores. Me siento en mi sitio acostumbrado, completamente aislada, pero la soledad no me dura mucho, ya que Percy me ve y viene a sentarse a mi lado. Y detrás suyo, ¡sí!, Oliver.

- Hola – saludan los dos, de pie junto a la mesa. - ¿Estás sola?

Digo que sí con la cabeza.

- Han ido a jugar con la nieve – explico. – Cenarán luego.

Dudo que Percy, como Cabeza de Prefectos, necesitara ninguna explicación al respecto, puesto que debía de haberlos estado hasta vigilando, pero no hace ningún comentario aparte de pedirme permiso para sentarse junto a mí. Oliver se pone enfrente.

- Espero que no se resfríen – comenta el capitán, al respecto de los combatientes. – Estaba empezando a nevar.

- No te preocupes: se encantarán la ropa.

Percy se envara a la vez que la cena aparece ante nosotros.

- Espero que no hagan magia por los pasillos – masculla. – Ni fuera. Está terminantemente prohibido.

Para Percy, todo lo que está prohibido, sea grave o no, está terminantemente prohibido, con esa voz tensa y áspera que tan bien domina Fred cuando lo imita.

Por suerte, Oliver cambia de tema.

- Oye, Alicia – me llama la atención y yo levanto la vista de una fuente de pescado para mirarlo, - ¿has arreglado lo de George?

Percy se me adelanta.

- La única manera de arreglar nada con mi hermano – expone – es dejándolo como cosa perdida.

- Hemos hablado – respondo a Oliver, pasando por alto el bastante acertado comentario del Weasley presente – y hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias – explico, acudiendo a los tópicos para mantenerlo formal. – George está cansado y lleva días un poco irritable; yo sólo lo he empeorado, y lo siento. Espero que no nos volveremos a pelear así.

Oliver asiente, comprensivo.

- Siento que estéis pasando un momento difícil – me dice, y veo que él también recurre a frases hechas. – Debería de tener más paciencia pero, bueno, ya lo conocemos. Tiene muchas virtudes, pero saber mantener la cabeza fría no es una de ellas.

Es una de las virtudes, según lo que he visto, que brilla por su ausencia en todos los miembros de la familia, donde ni siquiera Percy, aunque mejora, se salva.

- Ahora irá mejor – repito, intentando creerlo. – Había pensado pedir a Madame Pomfrey alguna poción para que se le pase el cansancio. Se ve que lleva días sin dormir bien.

Oliver hace que sí.

- ¿Te ha explicado – tantea, con evidente tacto, que yo no puedo evitar preguntarme si se debe a mí o a Percy – por qué?

- Fred me ha dicho algo – respondo, intentando tener cuidado también, aunque no sepa de qué, - pero nada en concreto. ¿Tú sabes algo?

- Algo me ha dicho – acepta. – Y no es muy feliz.

Me yergo como activada por un resorte. ¿Qué tiene que ver ser feliz con no dormir por una broma? O, peor, ¡¿qué clase de broma están montando que ni George es feliz mientras la preparan?!

- ¿Qué sabes? – le pregunto a Oliver, disimulando mi sorpresa e interés.

Pero él, que tonto no es, se ha dado cuenta de que yo no sé nada de lo que él sabe y cambia de tema elegantemente, sacando un pergamino de pociones que compartir con Percy, y yo me quedo con las ganas de entender nada de lo que pasa. Y, en cuanto acabamos de comer, sin ni siquiera poder acercarme a Oliver para preguntárselo en privado, Percy nos reúne a todos los prefectos de Gryffindor y empieza a exponer el orden del día, con pelos y señales, hasta que se hace la hora de la reunión de los prefectos de las cuatro residencias, donde hace lo mismo que ha hecho con nosotros, pero a mayor escala. Y se extiende tanto que, para cuando llego a la residencia, con el deber cumplido, no queda prácticamente nadie abajo y estoy tan agotada, después del entrenamiento, y todo, que ni a Oliver tengo ganas de buscar. ¿Que le pasaba algo a George? Oh, bueno, sí, pero tendrá que esperar, porque de lo único que tengo ganas, y lo hago enseguida, es de tumbarme en el sofá más cercano, cerrar los ojos y notar cómo mis músculos pican y pinchan y escuecen del esfuerzo de la mañana. Qué día tan largo, Merlín. Y sólo falta George y su problema, sea el que sea, para acabarlo de adornar. Al diablo con todo, mañana será otro día. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ir a pedir la poción a la enfermería. Todo tendrá que esperar, en serio. Hasta subir a mi cama. Debería de decidirme y subir los escalones, ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama, donde estaré más cómoda y calentita, sobre todo porque se me están cerrando los ojos, pero sólo pensar en hacerlo se me hace una montaña. Tampoco se está tan mal, voy pensando, cada vez más somnolienta. El fuego está encendido y se está calentito y, total, la ropa no es tan incómoda. Me puedo dormir un ratito. Sólo un ratito.

Me despierto, supongo que más tarde de lo que me parece, cuando algo se refriega por mi brazo. La sala común está en penumbra y hay algo oscuro junto a mi cara. Abro más los ojos e intento acostumbrarme a la poca luz, sin mucho éxito, antes de que una mano me coja la mía.

- Ssh – me susurran, tranquilizándome y yo, sin pensar, obviamente, con claridad, me estremezco, convencida (y aterrorizada) de que es Sirius Black que ha venido a matarnos a todos. – Perdona, no quería despertarte.

Sacudo la cabeza y me incorporo, con la mente llena de nubes de sueño. El fuego se ha ido apagando y ya no quedan más que unas brasas, pero consigo distinguir con su tenue luz las facciones de quien me habla. Lo que ya no sé decir, en estas circunstancias y vista mi experiencia de ayer, es cuál de los gemelos es.

La cosa oscura que se frotaba contra mi manga resulta ser, bajo una inspección más atenta, una colcha con la que él me estaba tapando. Mi corazón empieza a latir más despacio.

- ¿George...? – pregunto, con voz pastosa.

- Aunque no espero que me creas – bromea él, obviamente mucho más lúcido que yo, lo que me hace dudar de que se haya metido aún en la cama, - sí, George.

Supongo, ya que lo dice él, que, en otras circunstancias, podría dudar por si fuera Fred engañándome, pero ni dejo que me preocupe, sino que me acurruco bajo la manta y cierro los ojos otra vez. Él hace algún ruido a mi izquierda, pero no el suficiente como para que la curiosidad me haga abrir los ojos, luego le oigo masticar despacio y, por último, dejo de oírlo, dormida de nuevo. Cuando recupero la conciencia otra vez y abro los ojos, todo sigue igual de oscuro y le oigo respirar, en el mismo sitio desde donde lo oía comer antes.

- ¿Liz...? – susurra muy, muy flojito al ver que me muevo.

Alzo una mano para indicar que estoy despierta. Él se mueve en el sofá, porque oigo cómo la tela se roza.

- Ahí no estás cómoda – me riñe, casi sin sonido. – Ve a la cama, anda.

Estoy de acuerdo con él: no debería de haberme dormido aquí, pero no podía con mi alma. Algo más descansada, aunque con un incipiente dolor de todo, me incorporo hasta que me siento en el sofá, y lo miro. Está en el sillón más cercano, encarado hacia mí, completamente inmóvil.

- Vamos – le animo. – Es tarde.

- La una – me informa, aunque no se lo haya preguntado. – Debías de estar agotada.

- Exhausta – rubrico. – Aún lo estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Tenías hambre, al final?

- Sí – suspira. – He dado un paseo hasta la cocina. ¿Quieres?

Y señala con la cabeza una bandeja que hay a su lado, en el suelo, donde queda algo que no sé identificar con tan poca luz. Igualmente, no tengo nada de hambre. Sacudo la cabeza, pesadamente, y le observo mientras hace brillar su varita con un hechizo de desaparición para recoger los restos de comida. Luego se levanta, se sacude de migas y se acerca al sofá donde estoy yo.

- Para arriba – me anima, tendiéndome una mano. – Descansarás mucho mejor en la cama.

Y me estira adelante para que me levante y vaya a mi cuarto. Hasta me escolta hasta el pie de la escalera de las chicas, tomada de la mano y con un brazo protector alrededor de la espalda, sin llegar a tocarme, por si me durmiera, supongo, de pie y me diera por caer hacia atrás. Antes de despedirme de él me giro, a ciegas en la oscuridad, y le doy un dormido beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento mucho, George – murmuro, con voz ronca. – Yo también he sido horrible contigo.

Sacude débilmente la cabeza, quitándole importancia, pero no lo niega, y suspira casi imperceptiblemente cuando me giro para subir las escaleras. Antes de darme cuenta estoy quitándome la ropa y poniéndome el pijama y me duermo antes incluso de que mi cabeza toque la almohada. 

***********************

:)

Agradecimientos, como de costumbre, a todos los que léeis esto, y muy en concreto a Yaiza, Daya, Miina y maika yugi. :) ¡Sois cuatro soles! Me hace inmensamente feliz, y va en serio, que os guste esto y que lo leáis y que encontréis a George mono (¿qué pasa? ¡yo también!) y, bueno, ¡aquí va otro capítulo!

Por cierto, **Yaiza**, su relación es, en parte, odio/amor, pero, bueno, las cosas van evolucionando, más que nada para que sea creíble. ¡A ver qué te parece! ^_^

**Daya**, Alicia es ciega y tonta... bueno, no sé. La verdad es que de alguien como Oliver tampoco cuesta prendarse... ¡hm...!

**Miina**, ets un solet! De debò! Intueixes, crec, per on anirà el fil de la història ara, però espero que no del tot. A veure si t'agrada com segueix. I, bé, que m'alegro moltíssim (sento que no deixo de dir això, però és ben cert) que t'agradi en George i com ha reaccionat, i tot... En el fons, és un bon noi però, com ell mateix diria, un noi acuïrassat que, a sobre, no sap tractar les noies.

**Maika**, ¡muchas gracias! Me sorprende que te recuerde a algo de tu vida y espero que fuera algo agradable. Por lo menos, más agradable que la última semanita de Alicia... ~_~ 


	6. Sin malos rollos

**Pasa, Alicia**

_Capítulo 6: Sin malos rollos_

Y esa noche es lo último que veo de George en toda la semana siguiente. Él sigue yendo a clase, como yo, normalmente y baja a comer y a cenar puntualmente e incluso juega razonablemente bien en los entrenamientos del martes y del jueves, pero, de alguna manera, es como si no fuera él mismo. Me deja en paz, como acordamos, y no vuelve ni a mencionar a Oliver, pero sólo porque no cruzamos más de tres palabras en seis días. Y es una tónica general: de repente, el payaso George se ha vuelto callado y taciturno. Al principio me niego a darle importancia y lo achaco a la broma que están preparando, mientras disfruto de un mundo lleno de pensamientos positivos sobre Oliver, ahora que George no está para aguarme la fiesta. De hecho, empiezo por ni darle importancia a si George participa en las conversaciones o no, y sólo por un comentario hastiado de Lee el martes por la noche, quejándose de lo difícil que es mantener la moral con alguien tan deprimido al lado, empiezo a fijarme en la actitud del pelirrojo. No necesito observarle durante demasiado tiempo para ver que Lee no hablaba por hablar e intento acercarme a él para preguntarle que le pasa o intentar animarle. Puede ser cargante e impresentable y puede haberme hecho rabiar más de lo, en todo caso, prudente, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de todo, lo aprecio y, empezando a temer que su apocamiento sea a causa de nuestras peleas, comienzo a intentar crear toda oportunidad posible de hablar con él. Pero, cuando no está con Fred, está con Lee, y cuando no, con Ron. O bien está, sencillamente, desaparecido, lo que quiere venir a decir que está en un rincón recóndito del castillo donde, por más que pregunto, nadie lo ha visto, y que si Fred conoce se niega a decirme, asegurándome lo contrario. Y, bueno, entre los entrenos y ser Prefecto, lo cierto es que tampoco tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ir persiguiéndole hasta que salga del escondrijo.

Sólo lo pillo, el viernes por la noche, en un pasillo cerca de la torre, gracias a un chivatazo de Oliver que aunque lo sabe de buena tinta, me advierte con un delicioso guiñe, mantendrá la fuente en secreto.

- Va para Hogsmeade – me explica, en un murmullo cómplice, disimuladamente cerca de mi oreja – pero, si vas por el pasillo sur y tuerces a la izquierda, llegarás antes de que salga.

Dicho, y hecho. Encuentro a George bajando un tramo de escaleras y corro hacia él. Al oír los pasos, alza la vista y frunce el ceño en cuanto me ve.

- George – le llamo, intentando suavizar mi empeño en hablar con él con una sonrisa amistosa. – Me han dicho, um, que vas a Hogsmeade.

Se hace automáticamente, claro, el inocente.

- ¿A Hogsmeade? – repite, atónito. - ¿Yo? ¡Pero si eso va en contra de las normas!

Me encojo de hombros y doy un paso hacia él, acercándome para susurrarle al oído.

- Yo no lo diré – le prometo – y tú no lo dirás. Pero necesito comprar unas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? – recela.

- Ingredientes para pociones – improviso, con mi más angelical caída de ojos. – Se me están acabando unos cuantos y ya sabes cómo es el profesor Snape...

Asiente pero me mira con contrariedad.

- Pero, Lizzie, – se queja – no iba a Hogsmeade.

- Bueno – concedo. – Pero sabes cómo ir, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que de verdad que necesito esos ingredientes y tú sabes cómo salir del castillo, ¿no?

No se lo acaba de tragar, cosa que me hace preguntarme cómo podemos ser tan diferentes: él desconfía de mi primera mentirijilla y yo, que le he visto echar embustes mayores que un piano delante de la mismísima McGonagall y quedarse tan fresco, me tragué a la perfección su rollo sobre haber leído mi diario.

- Dame la lista de los ingredientes – sugiere, al cabo de una pausa – y yo te los traigo.

- ¡No, no! – me apresuro a interrumpirle. – No es que no confíe en ti pero prefiero ir yo. Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer para salir.

En lugar de responderme, reemprende la marcha, guiándome hacia un pasillo lateral.

- No tienes que comprar nada – musita al cabo de poco. - ¿A que no?

Me encojo de hombros inocentemente y pongo una mano en su hombro, con una mueca pensativa.

- Bueno – concedo – comprar, compraré. ¿Sabes que eres dificilísimo de encontrar, últimamente?

Me mira, aparentando asombro.

- ¡Y yo que diría que había estado en Hogwarts!

- Sabes lo que quiero decir – le replico. – Llevo días intentando hablar contigo.

Bufa.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para pelearnos? ¡Creía que habíamos quedado en una tregua!

- Armisticio – propongo. – No quiero pelearme contigo; sólo ayudar. Últimamente pareces muy cansado.

- Estoy bien, Lilee – me asegura.

Es evidente que me lo dice sólo para que no me preocupe y no insista, pero hago como que me lo creo.

- Me alegro. Empezaba a preocuparme – le confieso, suavizando muchísimo lo preocupada que estoy por su comportamiento. – Como no me querías hablar, creía que pensabas en serio hacer que ni notara tu presencia. Como si no existieras – le recuerdo, de nuestra conversación después del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Voy tan al grano que le obligo a mentir de nuevo.

- Oh, no – dice, sin mucha convicción. – Sólo es que he estado ocupado.

- Dedícame media hora – le propongo, con una sonrisa que intenta ser encantadora. – Sólo media hora, junto a una cerveza de mantequilla.

Se lo piensa un instante antes de decirme que no.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – se disculpa. – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Al.

Decido aparentar no insistir, para que se arrepienta de la negativa.

- Bueno, pues nada – suspiro, con pena. – Si tienes faena, lo entiendo. ¿Me dices cómo llegar a Hogsmeade?

- Te acompaño – corrige. – Yo también tengo que ir.

Lo acepto con una sonrisa mientras se me ocurre un plan para que luego no se largue y me deje sola.

- Da un poco de miedo ir a Hogsmeade estos días, ¿verdad? – empiezo, cogiéndole del brazo. – Con Sirius Black suelto, y tan cerca... – tiemblo exageradamente, como si me atemorizara un posible ataque del fugitivo. Cosa que no es, por cierto, del todo descabellada.

- No sabemos que esté aquí – me tranquiliza. – Un chico listo hubiera huido muy lejos después del primer fallo.

- Pero si quiere matar a Harry – insisto – no se irá hasta que lo consiga. ¡A saber qué oportunidad está esperando!

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y tengo que suprimir una sonrisa de triunfo. Oh, no, ¡no me dejará sola ni un momento! Después de todo, soy una joven indefensa y, según él, con muy mal criterio para juzgar a los hombres. Y no hay mejor manera de mantener a un hombre cerca que despertándole la sobreprotección.

- No creo que te hiciera nada – objeta, aunque noto cómo su brazo se tensa bajo mi mano, acercándome más a él. – Quiero decir que sería mucha casualidad que te cruzaras en su camino.

- Sí. Bueno, sólo es un miedo irracional – explico, y me pongo tímida. – Algo bastante infantil y tonto. ¿Qué tienes que hacer en Hogsmeade?

- Tengo que ir a Zonko's; necesitamos un par de cosas.

- ¿Estáis preparando algo especial?

Aunque debería, según mi experiencia con él, poner cara enigmática e interesante y murmurar un 'ya lo verás', George se limita a encogerse de hombros y mirar vacíamente a su alrededor. Cambio de tema.

- Si no te importa, iré contigo a Zonko's. Le debo un regalo a Lee.

- Como quieras – cede. - ¿Alguna idea?

- Todavía no. Quiero ver lo que hay, primero.

George asiente y se acerca a una estatua oscura. Oigo que murmura un hechizo y la estatua se aparta, dejando a la vista un pasadizo.

- Prefecta – entona, cediéndome el paso con un movimiento de mano.

- Me siento como si descubriera los secretos mejor guardados de la escuela – le digo, con una sonrisa, mientras paso delante de él. - ¡Qué excitante! – bromeo.

Eso parece despertar por fin su interés por la conversación, porque me devuelve la sonrisa, con algo más de ganas, y me explica espontáneamente la cantidad y localización, a grandes términos, de los otros pasadizos secretos, la mayoría de los cuales son inservibles. Escucho atentamente, aislando de mi mente todos los pensamientos de prefecto que acuden a ella. O sea que es así cómo lo hacen. Así salen del castillo y van a buscar las cervezas después de los partidos, las bombas fétidas antes de las ocasiones especiales y los ingredientes extraños para sus bromas. George se ilumina ante mi atención al tema y antes de llegar al final del pasillo su actitud ya me ha convencido de que me he preocupado demasiado toda esta semana puesto que, dijera lo que dijera Lee, que seguro que, encima, malinterpreté, el chico está anímicamente como una manzana. De hecho, para cuando salimos a la bodega de Honeydukes, me ha cogido de la mano, me ha hecho girar sobre mí misma y me lleva abrazada por los hombros. Es imposible, concluyo, que esté enfadado por todas nuestras peleas. Si estuviera molesto en lo más mínimo digo yo que no me cogería así, ¿no? Con lo que, supongo, tengo que aceptar que no tenía razón al desconfiar de él cuando me aseguraba estar sólo ocupado y me siento como una tonta.

Con la experiencia de un profesional, me saca de la tienda de caramelos y me pasea por todo Hogsmeade de manera rápida, eficiente y, sobre todo, sin que nos vea un solo profesor. Alertado por mi comentario sobre el loco de Black, ni siquiera propone abandonarme y, antes de lo que yo esperaba, me está invitando a una cerveza en Las Tres Escobas.

- Ya lo tienes todo – observa, mientras deja mi paquete de ingredientes en la mesa, a su lado.

- Sí – suspiro, satisfecha, y me siento. – Muchísimas gracias, George. Si no hubiera podido hacer los deberes, Snape se hubiera regocijado.

Él asiente compasivamente y se pone en la silla de enfrente a la mía.

- De nada, Lizzie Pizzie, pero tienes que ir con cuidado, ¡o te acabarás convirtiendo en alguien como nosotros! – me advierte, con una mueca de espanto.

- Se hace raro – consiento. – Me siento rara estando aquí, contigo. Quiero decir que ¡¿quién habría dicho que te acompañaría a Hogsmeade ilegalmente?!

-La profesora McGonagall – responde, rápidamente, y pone voz aguda para imitarla. - ¡Señor Weasley, no me sorprende, arrastrando a otros por el camino de la perdición!

Río suavemente y le observo. Aunque haya sido un idiota durante una semana entera, cuando creía que me había leído el diario y cuando no dejaba de chincharme con lo tonta que era por fijarme en Oliver, estar ahora con él, hablando normalmente y comportándonos otra vez como adultos y como amigos, hace que hasta me sienta afortunada. Por contraste con el infierno de la semana pasada, reír a su lado es una delicia y me regodeo en el cambio.

Él se da cuenta y me mira con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Todo bien, Liz? – pregunta, con voz insegura. - ¿Qué pasa?

Sacudo la cabeza.

- Nada – aseguro, y alargo una mano sobre la mesa para cogerle la suya. – Me alegro mucho que seamos amigos otra vez.

George me mira, mira al suelo con cara pensativa, vuelve a mirarme una fracción de segundo y enrojece furiosamente antes de apretarme la mano un poquitín y soltármela inmediatamente después.

- Yo también me alegro – murmura, sin voz, y se aclara la garganta. – Entonces, ¿qué le comprarás a Lee?

Es un cambio de tema tan evidente que me resisto a aceptarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto, riendo. - ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean con una chica?

Alza las cejas con chulería.

- Y tanto – replica. – ¡O tres, o nada!

Le saco la lengua.

- Pedante – le provoco.

- Siempre – responde, sin inmutarse. – Pero, Lizzie Trizzie, no creo que a ti te encante que te vean haciendo manitas con un chico que no es Wood, tampoco.

Me encojo de hombros.

- No sé a qué le llamas hacer manitas – le acuso. - ¡Sólo te he cogido amistosamente de la mano!

Se encoge de hombros y ahora es él quien me toma la mano sobre la mesa.

- Llamo hacer manitas – explica, y empieza a jugar con mi mano, recorriendo lentamente la palma con las yemas de los dedos mientras me mira con una expresión jactanciosa – al contacto aparentemente amistoso y casi casual de dos manos de personas diferentes donde una de ellas – y me señala con una inclinación de cabeza – o las dos obtienen algún beneficio físico.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¿Beneficio físico? – inquiero, intentando sonar ofendida aunque la voz me tiembla por las cosquillas que me hacen sus dedos, que mandan escalofríos hacia mi columna.

Él asiente y me suelta la mano.

- Beneficio físico – repite. – Placer, pero no en el sentido estricto. Contacto, caricias – y lo vuelve a explicar gráficamente, haciéndome encoger por el hormigueo de mi brazo. – Y una gran fuente de confusión para posibles amantes ajenos a las manitas – censura.

O sea, que qué diría Oliver si me viera cogerle la mano.

- Venga ya – exclamo, y le pico suavemente el dorso de la mano, como riñéndole. - ¡Te he cogido la mano completamente inocentemente! ¡Eres un malpensado!

Sonríe pícaramente, pero no lo niega.

- ¿A Wood también se la tomas inocentemente? – me pica.

Me encojo de hombros. Madame Rosmerta nos interrumpe trayendo las dos cervezas de mantequilla y hacemos una pausa para saborearlas.

- Estás tonto – digo, después de un trago. - ¡Era amistoso! Conseguirás que no lo vuelva a hacer – le amenazo.

Él asiente y se le hunden los hombros en arrepentimiento.

- Perdona, perdona. Lo mío también era una broma – se disculpa.

Con una sonrisa sincera borro el tema de sobre la mesa y doy otro trago a mi cerveza.

- Me tenías preocupada, ¿sabes? Llevo toda la semana intentando charlar contigo y no dejabas de huirme; empezaba a pensar que estabas enfadado conmigo.

Lo pillo con la boca llena de cerveza y masculla un ocupado antes de tragar.

- Lo sé – sigo, temiendo parecer pesada por preocuparme por algo que no existía. – Lo siento. Como la última vez que hablamos fue tan tenso – me justifico, refiriéndome a nuestras disculpas.

- Estoy bien – reitera él. – Y te prometo que intentaré no ser tan desagradable en adelante.

- Es mejor estar así – coincido, y le pico en el dorso de la mano de nuevo. – Entonces, ¿qué hacéis, que te tiene tan absorto?

- ¡Ah, no! – exclama inmediatamente. – ¡Sabes perfectamente que esas preguntas no están permitidas a un gemelo Weasley!

- ¡Bueno! Entonces, di: ¿de qué sí podemos hablar?

Calla unos instantes, pensando un tema posible, y le da dos tragos a su cerveza, que baja hasta la mitad.

- Háblame de Wood – murmura, al final, con la vista fija en el culo de su jarra. – Sin malos rollos ni nada, ¿eh? – me advierte, mirándome con el ceño fruncido un instante. – Ya que no leí tu diario, dime, anda: ¿qué sientes por él?

Apoyo la cara en mi puño y miro tímidamente las vetas de la madera de la mesa.

- Es mono – digo, flojito. – Me... gusta. Sé que se va el año que viene y todo eso, pero, bueno, lo encuentro muy mono.

George asiente y vuelve a beber.

- ¿Crees que tienes posibilidades con él?

Me encojo de hombros.

- No lo sé – suspiro. – No creo, porque soy mucho más pequeña que él y el año que viene ni nos veremos. No lo sé.

Él se pasa la lengua por los dientes antes de volver a hablar.

- Pero ¿te gustaría?

Soplo pesadamente y me doy tiempo para pensarlo. La verdad es que no lo sé. Por una parte, sí, porque el chico me gusta y me encantaría intentar algo con él pero, por la otra, sé que no estoy muy preparada. Y me cuesta imaginar toda una vida con él. En lo que respecta a futuro, por ejemplo, no lo veo como una relación seria. Pero ¿quiere eso decir que no?

- No lo sé – le confieso. – Aún no lo sé. Supongo que no tengo muchas esperanzas.

George asiente y se acaba la cerveza.

- Creo que no es el chico que te conviene – me informa con voz neutra. – No te enfades, ¿eh?, pero es lo que pienso.

- No me enfado – le aseguro. - ¿Crees que no tengo muchas oportunidades?

Duda antes de sacudir la cabeza.

- Eso es cosa de él. Ni lo sé ni puedo juzgar. Tendría que ser idiota para decirte que no – me anima – pero no tengo ni idea de lo que piensa.

Los dos callamos durante un buen rato. Es él quien sentencia la conversación antes de levantarse para ir a pagar.

- Creo que, si te interesa, deberías decírselo.

Y, con eso, desaparece de la mesa.

Cuando vuelve, coge otra vez todos los paquetes que hemos comprado y, sin mencionar más el tema, me guía hasta Honeydukes, donde retomaremos el pasadizo secreto hasta Hogwarts. Yo, por mi parte, me mantengo silenciosa, rumiando lo que me ha dicho sobre contárselo a Oliver. Angelina y Katie no dejan de decirme lo mismo y, la verdad, yo lo he considerado muchísimas veces, hasta el punto de tomar la decisión de hacerlo, para desdecirme justo en el momento de verlo. No sé. ¿Debería decírselo? Decírselo implica una respuesta y ¿estoy lista para afrontarla? Si me dice que sí, ¿qué? ¿Estoy preparada para empezar una relación? Tengo ganas de probar cómo es eso, pero ¿quiero una que dure, como mucho, seis meses? ¿O podría seguir, conmigo en el colegio y él fuera? Todos los comentarios negativos de George de la semana pasada han ido haciendo mella en mí, hasta el punto de dudar ya hasta de que pudiera empezar bien.

Pero, ¿y si me dice que no? La vergüenza me inunda. ¡Sería horrible! Tendría que seguir viéndolo día tras día, sin poder esquivarlo ni en la sala común ni en los entrenamientos y los dos sabríamos lo que habría pasado y que me habría rechazado. ¡Sería tan horroroso! No sé si quiero enfrentarme a esa posibilidad. ¡Y menos cuando parece la más probable! Pero, por otra parte, tengo tan arraigados todos esos pensamientos prefabricados sobre lo malo que es no arriesgar sólo por el miedo a perder y todo eso que casi me siento compelida a decírselo a Oliver sólo porque he de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. Y no es, aunque podría parecerlo, una psicosis Gryffindor, que yo sepa, sino más bien una respuesta involuntaria al miedo a perder una oportunidad por culpa de la pasividad. No puedes saber si hubieras ganado la batalla si no llevas tus tropas a la contienda. Claro que, ante una derrota segura, es casi mejor no quemar las naves en el esfuerzo y mantener la dignidad, aunque sea con las manos vacías.

¿¿O no??

Se acabó, decido, de golpe. No se puede planificar respecto a la derrota, porque entonces tus miedos te impedirían hacerlo todo; hay que tener en mente qué pasará si ganas y juzgar a partir de ahí si tus acciones merecen la pena o no. Puede ser que me mande a la porra, claro que sí, pero eso no puede suponer una razón para contárselo o no. Olvidemos que me pueda decir que no. Si, en cambio, me dice que sí, ¿qué? ¿Salir con él? Imagino cómo debe de ser besarle y mis labios hormiguean en anticipación. Que me sonría, que me abrace, que se preocupe por mí y me quiera... sonrío, encantada, en la penumbra del pasillo que nos lleva de vuelta a la escuela. Salir con alguien representa una intimidad que me coarta y para la que estoy convencida de no estar preparada, por la inmensa confianza que supone ir construyendo y que no sé si sabré mantener. Es un trabajo que hay que hacer día a día y me horroriza pensar que pueda llegar a conseguir que Oliver se moleste en intentarlo sólo para fallarle yo después. ¿Estoy preparada? Se me antoja como una montaña, por mucho que me intente convencer a mí misma de que se hace pasito a pasito y que, cuando compartes el peso con otro, la cosa se torna más sencilla. Y, para ser sincera, lo que temo es que Oliver me diga que sí pero sin mucha ilusión, sólo por no decir que no, sólo porque no estoy tan mal: necesito a alguien que me anime a seguir adelante en los altibajos que tenga, porque sé que los tendré, cuando la relación se haga demasiado profunda, y, si todo esto no le importa lo suficiente, ¡¿en qué nos apoyaremos para seguir adelante?!

Pero yo quiero salir con alguien, en algún momento de mi vida. ¿Me estoy comiendo demasiado el coco? ¿Debería decírselo, y punto? ¿O dejar que las cosas fluyan? ¿Es el chico que me conviene, o no?

¡¡Argh, basta!!

George, que debe de notar telepáticamente mi exasperación, se decide por fin a interrumpir el tiempo que me ha dado para pensar, y lo hace con una voz tan descarada que no puedo evitar reírme.

- Tá – exclama, despectivamente, a la vez que deja caer su brazo muerto sobre mis hombros – que no, Lizzie, que no. ¡¡La tiene pequeñísima!!

Y, para más énfasis, junta dos dedos delante de mi nariz, hasta que las yemas casi se tocan. Tres milímetros de Wood, pienso, y sonrío sinceramente divertida, aunque sea sólo de agradecimiento por truncar mis reflexiones sobre el incierto futuro.

- Bah – suspiro, como si me creyera su exageración, – supongo que no me conviene un chico así.

- No – coincide él, asintiendo exageradamente. – ¡Si llevo diciéndotelo toda la semana!

Alzo las cejas, a punto de corregir que no ha sido esta semana sino la anterior, pero él se disculpa incluso antes de que me dé tiempo a decirlo, entendiéndome sólo por mi expresión y cierra los ojos para quitar importancia a la precisión de la fecha.

- El caso – insiste – es que ese tío no te merece, preciosa – asevera. - ¡A ti te conviene un gemelo loco!

- Um, sí – le sigo la broma, con voz extasiada. – Todo un hombre.

Él me mira con una incredulidad enojada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dice, a la defensiva. - ¿No te parece suficiente?

- ¿Un gemelo?

- Sí. Un adorable y apasionado gemelo Weasley.

Sonrío traviesamente.

- Depende. ¿Tú o Fred?

Él pone los ojos expresivamente en blanco.

- Ya – se me adelanta. – Si soy yo, soy una mierda, y si es Fred, tiene todas las gracias. ¿A que vas por ahí?

Le miro con los ojos redondos, como si no pudiera creer de lo que me acusa. Como respuesta, entorna los ojos y tuerce la boca con resignación. Deja caer el brazo que me cogía por los hombros hasta el costado, soltándome, y me gira la cara.

- Que sepas – masculla, sin mirarme, pero en tono de seguir bromeando – que no encontrarás jamás un gemelo mejor que yo.

- Cosa que tendré que decirle a Fred – acabo.

- Y que él te confirmará. Pero, va, va, - me interrumpe, pidiendo un cambio de tema con una expresión juguetona y otra vez mirándome - ¿te apetece un gemelo, o no?

Le miro, dramatizando mis dudas.

- No sé – suspiro. – Es que me han dicho que pueden ser de lo más pesados.

- Sólo si te enamoras de un pringado que no soportan – replica rápidamente. – Mientras no lo hagas, todo bien.

Me quedo con lo primero que ha dicho, muy sorprendida.

- ¿No lo soportas?

Él se encoge de hombros.

- Es un pesado – explica. – ¡Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch!

- Creía que te caía bien. Que no estaba tan mal. Que era un buen chico y había demostrado preocuparse por mí.

Tiene que hacer memoria un instante para recordar la cita, noto por su expresión. En cuanto se acuerda, se encoge de hombros y sacude una mano para aventar los comentarios positivos sobre Wood.

- Licia, Licia – dice, con tono de profesor aleccionando. – Ese chico es mono, ¡pero ya está! Te conviene alguien más desinhibido. Alguien fresco, descarado, con sus prioridades muy claras, ¡pero que sean unas prioridades que te incluyan!

Me encojo de hombros. Casi me alegro de que vuelva a picar con Oliver, porque, al menos, ni me evita ni parece triste. Es como antes, pero sin que yo esté tan continuamente furiosa. De hecho, ni me molestan sus comentarios sobre el capitán y el Quidditch, que, de hecho, son un poco ciertos. Lo que también es cierto es que Oliver se preocupa no sólo por mí sino también por George, y por todos nosotros; nos aprecia e intenta que estemos bien, cuidándonos y animándonos a arreglar nuestros problemas (George, discúlpate con Alicia; Alicia, George está un poco triste; corre, Alicia, va para Hogsmeade). No tiene razón cuando lo acusa de preocuparse sólo por el deporte, claro que no, y sólo lo hace para chincharme, para que yo le responda y podamos meternos el uno con el otro un rato, porque, la verdad, siempre y cuando no nos lo tomemos en serio, es bastante divertido. Y, dado que es mi turno, pienso algo que responder. Algo en la línea de sus prioridades, bombas fétidas y Slytherin, o cómo de tan desinhibido es él.

Pero él me interrumpe, cogiéndome otra vez con un brazo alrededor de la espalda.

- Y alguien – sigue, en el mismo tono pero mucho más flojito, en mi oído – que sea pelirrojo.

Alzo las cejas y río, sorprendida.

- Pelirrojo – repito, incrédula.

- ¡Claro! ¿No te han dicho jamás que los pelirrojos son los mejores amantes del mundo?

Vuelvo a reír y sacudo la cabeza.

- ¡Inhibiciones no son lo que tú tienes, desde luego!

Él suspira y se pone recto, dejando de lado las bromas.

- Lipzie, en serio. ¿Crees que te hará feliz? ¿Que sabrá?

- ¿Hacerme feliz? No creo que sea tan complicado. Quiero decir, que, bueno, no pido tanto, ¿no?

Él sacude la cabeza y me observa atentamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pides, de hecho?

- ¿Para ser feliz? – enrojezco suavemente, sin entender muy bien adónde va la conversación pero sintiendo que empieza a tocar puntos demasiado íntimos o, por lo menos, lo suficientemente cursis. – No lo sé – miento.

George y yo podemos tener confianza, pero no sé si la suficiente como para ir abriéndole mi corazón y confesándole el funcionamiento secreto de mi alma.

- ¿Que te quieran? – sugiere él. - ¿Que te cuiden, que se preocupen por ti, importarle a alguien?

Me encojo de hombros, aceptando todo eso.

- A ver – sigue, después de una leve pausa. – Tú quieres salir con Wood. ¿Sí?

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros. La verdad, aunque no sé cómo decirlo, es que me asusta empezar una relación con nadie. ¿Y si la cago? ¿Y si no estoy hecha para tanta confianza e intimidad, y si me canso, y si no lo sé hacer bien y hago a alguien infeliz?

- Y quieres salir con él – prosigue George – porque crees que hacerlo te va a hacer feliz. ¿No?

Dudo un instante antes de encogerme de hombros por tercera vez. Supongo que sí, ¿no? ¿Que por eso nos fijamos en los demás?

George sigue, a la suya.

- No sé lo que te diría Wood si se lo dijeses – confiesa en un murmullo resignado. – Yo, personalmente, no sé si él sería capaz de hacerte feliz. No estoy seguro. Creo que sí, claro, es un buen chico, pero no lo sé. Y no quiero que lo pases mal cuando se vaya. No quiero que te haga daño. No quiero... – se interrumpe y me mira un instante a los ojos antes de bajar la vista, avergonzado. – Por eso creo que no te merece. Pero si tú estás segura de que sí, creo que deberías de decirle lo que piensas.

O sea que aquí quería llegar; seguimos con el mismo tema: ¿se lo digo a Oliver o no? Me pregunto si soy la única que le ha dado vueltas, mientras callábamos. George me vuelve a mirar, sondeando mi estado emocional, y le sonrío agradecida. Lo que ha dicho sobre no querer que me haga daño es muy bonito. Muy dulce. Le paso un brazo alrededor de las costillas.

- Hasta que no lo intente, no lo sabré – le respondo tranquilamente. – Me pensaré lo de decírselo, ¿vale? Lo consultaré con la almohada.

Él asiente y se aparta para soltarme y que lo suelte. Hemos llegado al final del pasadizo y sólo cabe uno a través de la estatua. Se adelanta, aun cargado, y se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca antes de dejarme salir tras de sí. No vuelve a hablar hasta que no estamos delante de nuestra residencia.

- Ahora – empieza, se lo piensa y sacude la cabeza para volver a empezar. – Alicia – me dice, y no puedo evitar ponerme alerta, acostumbrada a que sólo use mi nombre correcto y no cualquiera de los ridículos apodos cuando se trata de algo muy importante o muy delicado, - ahora igual me paso unos días – duda, mira hacia un lado y me vuelve a mirar – ocupado. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y, bueno, igual te parece que te – duda de nuevo – evito. Como esta semana. Pero no es que pase nada – se apresura a añadir. – No es que te evite de verdad, ni nada de eso. Quiero decir, que, eh, no te preocupes por mí. Piénsate lo de Wood y, si decides decírselo, díselo. No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien. Ocupado. Eso – reitera, casi agradecido por la idea, - ocupado.

Y, en cuanto me ve asentir, asegurándole que no me preocuparé, cruza el agujero del cuadro y se disculpa para ir a su habitación, mientras yo me siento agradecida por tenerlo cerca, algo enternecida por el detalle de tranquilizarme para que no me siga preocupando por él porque está bien, sólo ocupado, y para que no pierda el tiempo cuando estoy metida en más quebraderos. Qué dulce. ¡Casi no lo reconozco!

Pero, acabo con una sonrisa antes de seguirlo, ¡cómo me alegro de que ya no nos odiemos!

********************************************

^_^


	7. Tranquila, bonita, sólo soy yo

**Pasa, Alicia**

_Capítulo 7: Tranquila, bonita, sólo soy yo._

Llega el siguiente entrenamiento de Quidditch, es decir, mi siguiente gran oportunidad, y yo aún no me he decidido. ¿Le digo a Oliver que su sonrisa me pierde? ¿Que quiero algo más de él? La verdad, no sé si quiero algo más de él. O de nadie.

Así que cojo la pelota, esquivo a Angelina, que intenta quitármela, me hundo unos tres metros para esquivar a Katie, que se acerca, y doy una pirueta antes de soltar la bola, que así, tenemos estudiado, sale con un efecto rarísimo, una curva irregular, y es más fácil que se le escape al portero, incapaz de predecir perfectamente su trayectoria. Que no es el caso, por cierto: de un sólo movimiento de escoba, Oliver la para y se la lanza a Angelina, que la espera preparada para la acción y, en cuanto la recibe, sale corriendo hacia el medio campo, volando en zigzag para esquivarnos, mientras nosotras dos nos afanamos en perseguirla para quitarle la pelota. El mejor momento, según he tenido oportunidad de comprobar, es cuando acelera después de esquivar a Kat por el costado izquierdo: Angelina es diestra y coge la mano con la izquierda para controlar el mango de su escoba mejor y, al inclinarse hacia la izquierda, le cuesta mantener el equilibrio y pierde concentración en la pelota. Sólo tengo que esperar que Kat ataque y rezar porque lo haga por la izquierda, acercarme por abajo, y...

Freno en seco y un 'pff' enfadado silva ante mi cara. A unos metros por encima, George me sonríe creídamente, el bate a la altura de su cara, tal como ha quedado después del movimiento de golpeo. Frunzo los labios y le hago una mueca burlona antes de seguir con mi carrera hacia Angelina. Kat se está acercando a ella, Kat está a punto de llegar y, falle o no, tengo que estar allí para recibir el pase, si una de las dos lo necesita, o para quitársela a quien acabe con ella. Tengo que llegar...

Pero nuestro capitán va y pita tiempo cuando me quedan sólo dos metros para estar junto a ellas, mientras Angelina finta a Kat. ¡Y, Merlín, lo hace por la izquierda! ¿¿No podía esperar treinta cochinos segundos??

Hago un giro de 180 grados con la escoba y aminoro la marcha mientras me acerco a Oliver. Los chicos han llegado ya junto a las porterías y nos esperan en silencio. En un determinado momento, una bludger pasa junto a nosotros y Fred la coge firmemente, abrazándola en su pecho, sin haber necesitado mover su escoba más que levemente. Como la otra bola parece tener menos ánimos de atacarnos junto a los aros, George acaba por cansarse de esperar y va a perseguirla por la pista. Cuando vuelve, Oliver ya ha empezado a explicar la siguiente tanda de entrenamientos: primero los ejercicios de Harry, luego los nuestros y por último los de ellos dos. Nos toca hacer una estrella con dos pelotas, pasándonoslas rotativamente, y luego entrenamiento básico de velocidad. Genial. Y a los gemelos, explica Oliver a continuación, ejercicios de ésos que los ponen aún más fortachones. La bludger de George, mientras él está atento a las explicaciones, se agita violentamente un instante, y su escoba se eleva, siguiendo el tirón de la pelota, antes de que la pueda volver a controlar. Su movimiento atrae mi vista y me quedo mirándolo mientras recupera el equilibrio y cuando le dirige una mirada enojada a la pelota. Frunce el ceño, aprieta los dientes y la mira como amenazándola, tratándola como una entidad física con sentimientos como el miedo. No es más que una pequeña broma, parte de su expresividad, pero consigue que sonría ante su desenvoltura. Además, incluso pelirrojo y achaparradillo, visto desde aquí, enfadándose con una pelota nada inocente, torciendo el gesto y luchando por mantener el equilibrio sin manos para cogerse al palo de la escoba, se pone hasta guapo. Hay que confesar que, diga lo que diga la cándida de Angie, los gemelos no es que sean especialmente agraciados: un poco bajitos, muchas pecas y un color de pelo imposible, no sólo en la cabeza sino también en cejas, pestañas y, por lo que he visto, hasta en las axilas. No son, con mucho, monstruos y, sin duda, sus aptitudes sociales compensan lo que les pueda faltar en físico, pero lo cierto es que, en general y por lo que he visto, sin dudar en ningún momento que ha de haber excepciones, los pelirrojos no acostumbran a ser demasiado guapos. O, por lo menos, yo no tiendo a encontrar pelirrojos despampanantes.

Y, aún así, me quedo mirando a George mientras él escucha lo que dice Oliver, pensando que no es tan feo y que, en el fondo, es una buena persona que me quiere y me cuida. Y, típico de mí, oh, pobre y sola Alicia, me derrito por un poquito de afecto que me demuestre el chico y, después de toda una noche para darle vueltas y más vueltas a sus palabras sobre lo de que no querría que acabara herida y eso, mi predisposición hacia George es de lo más positiva.

Él se gira un momento y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Enrojece y aparta rápidamente la vista, sólo para volver a mirarme un instante después y, ahora sí, nos sonreímos. Saludo discretamente con la mano, saludo que él no me devuelve, más por falta de medios que por no querer hacerlo, y sus ojos vuelven a Oliver, que sigue explicando. Yo también miro a Oliver un instante antes de volver a mirar a George y, sonrío sorprendida, nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar. George alza las cejas, con una sonrisa avergonzada, y se concentra en el capitán, que enseguida nos despide a todos y nos deja que vayamos a hacer nuestros respectivos ejercicios. Nosotras tres vamos a un lado del campo para empezar con la estrella; primero estática, luego en movimiento por el campo. No es un ejercicio fácil y nos dedicamos por entero a él, sin mediar prácticamente palabra, más allá de instrucciones de lanzamiento y recepción, o palabras de sincronismo cuando nos estamos moviendo. Cuando acabamos, empezamos con las carreras y piruetas, poniéndonos a entrenar con Harry que, aunque es mucho más rápido que nosotras y de poca ayuda le debemos ser, no parece nada molesto por compartir su recorrido con nosotras. Es una senda delimitada por señales luminosas surtidas de la varita de Oliver, donde, ha marcado tanto las fintas como los giros y piruetas que tenemos que hacer. No es un recorrido nuevo, aunque haya añadido un par de truquitos para la ocasión, pero dejamos que Harry nos haga un par de rondas de demostración para aprender qué y cómo hacerlo, y luego lo repetimos hasta que Oliver se canse de vernos, intentando hacerlo cada vez más rápido. A mí lo que más me cuesta, personalmente, es una subida que hay después de un giro doble: en algún momento de la pirueta pierdo el rumbo y acabo haciendo la subida correctamente pero en sentido contrario la mayoría de las veces. Angie, en cambio, lo hace todo perfecto a la primera, y, no sin sana envidia, Kat y yo tenemos que observarla repetir el ejercicio inmaculado una vez y otra, con la sola diferencia de los segundos en que lo consigue.

Una cosa buena que tiene este ejercicio, por eso, es la cola. Después de acabarlo necesitamos unos diez segundos de recuperación de la respiración, y por eso Oliver hace que nos pongamos los cuatro a la vez: mientras uno lo hace, los otros no sólo descansan sino que hasta aprenden de sus errores. O, traducido a nuestro nivel, no sólo descansan sino que, encima, charlan. Y, aunque son conversaciones de lo más inocuas, con Harry delante (Angie nos asesina con la mirada cada vez que se nos escapa algo que remotamente podría dar la idea al jovenzuelo de que ella siente nada por Fred, por ejemplo), siempre hacen la tarea más amena.

Y, cuando los chicos acaban con su entrenamiento pro-musculitos, ellos también vienen a hacernos compañía en el recorrido, con lo que la cosa aún se hace más agradable. Se acercan haciendo cabriolas y se ponen a la cola, precisamente detrás mío. George hasta se pone a mi nivel y me dirige una sonrisa de disculpas que al principio no entiendo a qué viene.

- Siento lo de la bludger, antes – me dice, en un murmullo. Entiendo que es la que ha pasado por delante de mi cabeza cuando he frenado. – No he calculado bien; si no llegas a frenar, podría haberte hecho daño de verdad.

Me encojo de hombros y le pico en el hombro juguetonamente.

- No digas tonterías – le riño. – Estamos jugando a Quidditch: ¡las bludgers son un peligro! Si te contuvieras por miedo a hacerme daño, ¿de qué serviría el entrenamiento?

- Eso mismo – coincide Fred, empujándome suavemente con el mango de la escoba. – En Quidditch, ¡¡no tienes que disculparte si le aplastas el cráneo a alguien!!

Katie, detrás suyo, ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Sólo si no son Slytherin – corrige. Fred le dirige una mirada de lo más ofendida hasta que ella se explica. – Vamos, si no, ¡McGonagall te obliga a disculparte!

Cierto, asiento calladamente. Por evitar rencillas, la profesora McGonagall siempre intenta tomar medidas más estrictas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins. Pero, bueno, aunque no sea un Slytherin, lo de disculparse depende de cada uno y es ahí donde se demuestra lo que se vale. Vocalizo este último pensamiento y doy pie a que George se pavonee ante su hermano durante unos segundos, hasta que me toca a mí hacer la carrera. Espoleada por el ejemplo de Angie, que, como siempre, bate récords, salgo a toda pastilla en cuanto se ilumina mi turno, acelero progresivamente, aprovecho las curvas para tomar impulso aunque, hacia la mitad, como siempre, acaba por asustarme perder el control de la escoba si voy demasiado rápido y acabo por hacer una actuación discreta, si bien aceptable. Bastante mejor, por ejemplo, que George, que lo hace justo detrás mío y que, sin práctica ni calentamiento, puesto que los dos acaban de llegar, tarda veinte segundos más que yo. Su mueca de horror al ver la marca, cuando se pone detrás mío en la cola, sudando y resoplando por el esfuerzo, es sencillamente impagable.

- Uf – suspira. – Vaya patata.

Nunca son demasiado rápidos, ninguno de los dos, siendo, como son, los fuertotes del equipo, dos grandullones muy desarrollados y, por tanto, bastante más pesados que nosotras tres y Harry, pero, sí, incluso a su nivel, ha sido bastante patata. Sonrío divertida ante el adjetivo y lo animo con un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

- Era la primera vez – lo justifico. – No te preocupes.

Él asiente, se encoge de hombros y se peina hacia atrás con las dos manos abiertas, usando las palmas para secarse el sudor, mientras no deja de mirarme.

- Lo has hecho muy bien – dice, al cabo de una breve pausa.

Alzo las cejas.

- Venga ya – exclamo, riendo. - ¡Pero si Angelina me ha sacado...!

- Tá, tá – me interrumpe automáticamente. – Lo has hecho muy bien. Me gusta cómo tomas las curvas.

Comentario banal sobre mi ejercicio, para mantener viva la conversación. Yo sé que mis curvas no tienen nada de especial, pero no me molesto en discutirlo. Si él lo dice, lo dejamos así, porque tampoco tenía importancia el comentario en sí. En cambio, le cuento lo que creo que falla en mi ejercicio, a ver qué le parece.

- Pero me da miedo correr – le explico, con una mueca. – Llega un momento en que me da pánico que no me dé tiempo a reaccionar, o algo...

Él asiente.

- En la pendiente – dice, sin expresión de sorpresa alguna. – Te he visto frenar. Pero no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Es hasta sano tener una conciencilla que te diga cuándo estás corriendo demasiado.

- Lo malo es que no lo estaba haciendo. Sé que podría ir más rápido y no habría peligro. Que puedo. Pero, llego, y...

- Te da miedo – suple él.

- Me cago, iba a decir – corrijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

Él ríe suavemente ante mi pequeña grosería.

- Se lo deberías de decir a Wood – acaba por aconsejarme. – Él sabrá qué ejercicios te pueden ayudar, y le puedes pedir que te entrene especialmente. Aunque creo que sólo es falta de confianza. Poco a poco, irás cada vez más rápido tú sola.

Me encojo de hombros y asiento. Fred, con un tiempo mejor que el de George pero tampoco como para tirar cohetes, llega y se pone detrás nuestro, tan pendiente del ejercicio de Angelina que ni nos saluda. George, que cada día tiene menos de santo, aprovecha para encantarle, sin que él se dé cuenta, la escoba para que se quede en punto muerto y, cuando Angie por fin acaba y Fred recupera el conocimiento e intenta acercarse a nosotros para que avance la cola, su montura reacciona secamente, haciendo que él se incline bruscamente adelante. Y, justo después, mientras Katie y Harry hacen su ejercicio, los gemelos se van a entrenar velocidad por su cuenta, uno persiguiendo al otro con un bate, siempre, eso sí, entre risas y excusas de George, del tipo '¡te lo mereces, si te quedas babeando así por ella!'. Y, lo más irónico, ¡Angie no sospecha nada de nada!

Cinco rondas después, Oliver decide que ya es suficiente, reflexiona un poco sobre nuestros respectivos trabajos y lo que tenemos que hacer si queremos, este año sí, conseguir la Copa, y nos manda a ducharnos. George me hace un par de señas para que me anime a pedirle entrenamiento especial, pero no lo hago, por una parte, porque no creo que sirviera para mucho y, por otra, porque ni Oliver ni yo estamos en cursos fáciles y, sinceramente, no tengo tiempo para nada.

Y, como soy Gryffindor y los Gryffindors son un dechado de virtudes, entre las que se cuenta la valentía, para empezar, George tiene que hacerme pagar por no decirle nada al capitán: cuando ya voy de camino a los vestidores, aún volando, salta a horcajadas de mi escoba. Eso hace, claro, que la escoba se incline hacia atrás y, como no lo esperaba en absoluto, me falta muy poco para perder el equilibrio y, si no acabamos estampados los dos en el suelo es sólo porque él reacciona a tiempo y toma el mango de mi escoba, empujándome con el pecho hacia delante y pasando las manos por mis costados para llegar hasta el palo.

- So – canta, en mi oído, mientras mi escoba aún se balancea. – Tranquila, bonita, sólo soy yo.

Lo dice con un tono dulce que me hace preguntarme si habla con la escoba, a quien acaricia suavemente como si se tratara de una montura mucho más Muggle, o conmigo. Y, no sé si por la proximidad, por su olor, a duro entrenamiento, o por la posibilidad de que alguien me pudiera decir bonita, con ese tono, con tanto afecto, me da un bote el estómago. Aunque no es una sensación del todo nueva, me quedo unos segundos mareada y aún me recuesto más en él. Él parece notarlo, porque me coge más fuerte, apretando sus codos contra mi cintura.

O no lo hace porque lo note, porque lo siguiente que noto es el viento que choca contra mi cara, tan rápido que tengo que entrecerrar los ojos.

- ¡George! – grito, asustada. - ¡¿Qué haces?!

Noto que se encoge de hombros y gira la cara para acercar la boca a mi oído.

- Te adiestro – me dice, con voz traviesa. - ¿No te daba miedo ir a demasiada velocidad?

Intento girarme para dirigirle una mirada enfadada, intento decirle algo mordaz e intento frenar la escoba, todo a la vez, con lo que acabo por no hacer nada de nada, sino que me quedo sin palabras y frustrada, mientras cada vez vamos más rápido. George gira en seco hacia la mitad del campo de Quidditch y seguimos, igual de rápido, pero en dirección contraria, acercándonos cada vez más a los aros de la portería, que, de tan rápido como vamos, no son más que una manchita borrosa delante nuestro. Consigo reaccionar, poniendo las manos sobre las de George y tirando hacia arriba fuerte de la escoba, para hacerla frenar, cosa que, por culpa de la gran resistencia física de George, sólo consigo a medias. Él vuelve a girar hacia la otra portería pero, por lo menos, esta vez vamos a una velocidad aceptable.

- Puedes frenar – me dice, en un murmullo, como proponiéndome un reto – cuando tú quieras. A ver cuánto aguantas.

- ¡No! – exclamo rápidamente. - ¡Ni en broma, George, bájame ahora mismo!

Él me mira, sorprendido.

- Creía que querías mejorar – se queja. – Que no querías que te diera miedo la velocidad.

Eso me pasa por confiar en un gemelo: si les cuentas a Fred o a George que tienes un problema, ten por seguro que media hora más tarde se habrán asegurado de que se resuelva favorablemente. Unos amigos geniales, en ese sentido, pero... Tiemblo. Yo y George, sobre una escoba, con el reto de ir cada vez más rápido, ¡es casi un suicidio!

- Déjame bajar – le repito, a medio camino entre furiosa y asustada. – ¡Esta no es la manera!

- Es una manera – corrige él. – Tienes que coger confianza, Liz, y sola tardarás mucho. No te pasará nada; yo frenaré, si tú no lo haces. Sólo quiero ayudar. De verdad. Confía en mí.

Dudo un momento. ¿Es una manera? No me da tanto miedo la velocidad como para tener que recurrir a tratamientos de choque. Pero, a la vez, sí que confío en él, aunque no lo haga siempre y aunque muchas veces dude de que sea lo más correcto, y, un poco, sí que creo que pueda funcionar. Yo me resisto a acelerar pasado un punto, y él lo hará, y podré concentrarme en decidir... no sé. No sé nada.

El mundo se detiene a mi alrededor. Me giro y miro a George, sorprendida de que haya frenado por completo. Él suspira y sacude la cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, empujándome con él, y, habiendo decidido, parece, por mí, guía la escoba a los vestuarios. Gryffindor vuelve a golpearme, porque me encuentro alzando el mago para que frene.

- Intentémoslo – le ordeno, mirándolo de reojo.

- No – suspira él. – Igual no era una buena idea.

- No, no – insisto. – Anda, va, probémoslo.

George duda un momento más antes de asentir, soltar el mago de la escoba y silbar suavemente. Casi al instante, su propia escoba vuela a nuestro lado, y mi escoba se inclina cuando él coge impulso para saltar a la suya propia. Le cojo la manga de la capa para hacer que pare.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Traer a un experto – me dice, como si fuera obvio.

- ¿A un experto?

- Un capitán – explica.

Sacudo la cabeza rotundamente.

- ¡Ah, no! – exclamo, haciéndome la ofendida. - ¡Ha sido idea tuya, tú pringas!

- Pero si lo digo por ti – suspira. – Wood es más de fiar, controla mejor, te sentirás más segura...

- Que no – insisto. – No digas chorradas y empecemos.

George aún duda un poco más antes de mandar su escoba a paseo.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta una vez más. – Con Wood irías mejor...

Vuelvo a negar y le cojo las manos, asegurándome, ya que controlará él la escoba, de que me coja fuerte.

- Contigo voy más tranquila – concluyo.

Y él, convencido por fin, acelera otra vez y empezamos el entrenamiento extra. Con los dos en la escoba, claro, no llegamos a velocidades extremas, cosa que se agradece. Notarla frenada, mucho más pesada que de costumbre, hace que me confíe y, aunque vamos más rápido de lo que estoy acostumbrada, la verdad es que no me afecta tanto. George está ahí y frenará si yo no lo hago. George está ahí y me rodea la espalda, haciéndome sentir más segura de lo que me notado jamás en una escoba.

Ni fuera de ella.

Inocente y sin experiencia, es casi patético que me ampare en el contacto físico mientras debería estar entrenando, pero el entreno no podría importarme menos. Es George, lo sé, y sólo es la inercia que me empuja hacia él, pero... bueno, no me habían abrazado jamás, sólo mis padres, y eso, y no es lo mismo con ellos. Es lo que tiene la juventud: te llegan sensaciones nuevas, te llegan experiencias desconocidas y te embriaga el descubrimiento.

Total, que, concentrada en George, no freno en absoluto, y es él quien acaba haciéndolo. Aminora la marcha y ríe suavemente en mi oído.

- Ahora te has pasado – me riñe, en broma. - ¿Tanto me odias que no te importa matarte si me arrastras contigo?

Río, también, y sacudo la cabeza, notando mucho, mucho calor. Por suerte, le doy la espalda y no puede ver cómo de roja me he puesto.

- No íbamos tan rápido – protesto débilmente.

- No – asiente él – pero creía que me frenarías antes. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos otra vez?

Me tenso, preparándome, y le hago un gesto para que empiece. A la segunda consigo tanto disfrutar de la protección del cuerpo del pelirrojo a mi alrededor como frenar a tiempo. Y a la quinta hasta soy yo quien lleva la escoba, aunque con George aún detrás no tenga demasiado mérito.

- Anda, vamos a ducharnos – me dice George en cuanto freno otra vez. – Ya hemos avanzado mucho. ¡Y te aviso que dentro de poco empezaré a heder!

Río entre dientes, inspiro entrecortadamente, impelida por la alusión, y huelo mi propio sudor y el de George, aún aceptables, antes de bajar la escoba para aterrizar ante los vestuarios. Necesitamos una ducha, coincido, aunque sólo sea por quitarnos de encima la ropa mojada, con la que no se debe jugar en invierno. Y, justo a tiempo, además, porque, para más motivos, en cuanto pisamos el suelo se pone a nevar.

Corriendo, vamos hasta las puertas de los vestuarios, que están techadas, antes de que nos resfriemos.

- Gracias – le digo a George en cuanto nos paramos para despedirnos. – No hacía falta y no era tan importante, pero muchas gracias.

Él alza las cejas y sonríe con incomprensión.

- De nada, mujer – suspira. – No es para tanto.

Yo me encojo de hombros y enrojezco otra vez, con la salvedad de que él, ahora, sí que lo puede ver.

- Me lo he pasado bien – confieso, en un murmullo.

- Yo también – me responde él, con una sonrisa enorme. – ¡Cuando quieras nos estrellamos!

Río, le doy una palmada de despedida en el hombro y corro hacia los vestuarios.

Con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

************************************

:) ¡Soooo!

¡Notas administrativas! La historia tendrá diez capítulos más un epílogo (Mar vende la piel del lobo antes de cazarlo... pero ¡bueno!) y debería de estar acabada esta semana... Yo así lo espero, al menos. Llad está haciendo un dibujillo que le ha inspirado esta historia, pero no sé muy bien cuándo estará - si es antes del epílogo, pondré una nota aquí; si no, que será probablemente que no, estará en mi página, que comparto con ella (ella es la de la paleta, yo la de la pluma y el tintero. Gráfico, ¿no? :D) 

Daya y Miina, ¡muchas gracias! ^_^

Sólos dos cositas. En primer lugar, **Daya**, muchas gracias por decirme que te gusta cómo escribo... -^-_-^- Y, bueno, dices que, como pongo a Oliver, sólo Quidditch y Quidditch... lo cual es cierto, pero también hay que fijarse en quién dice las cosas (¡George!) y por qué las dice (¡Grrrrrr!). Pues eso. En el fondo, a mí Oliver me cae muy bien y, bueno, no encuentro tan horrible que le guste el Quidditch, porque le gusta sinceramente y no por tener un tema de conversación.

I, en segon lloc, **Miina**, una review maquíssima, com sempre!! Aix, noia, em mimes, em mimes!! Em preguntes què era el que ocupava en George... En poques paraules, i talment com ho vaig dir a la Llad quan va llegir aquell tros (o va ser ella, qui ho va dir? :$), una depressió d'allò més programada. Oh, sí, va a enfonsar-se. A consciència! I, respecte al noi de la teva vida, filla, només et puc parlar des de la meva experiència i et puc dir que hi ha dos camins per a assolir un futur maco i estable: o t'enamores del teu millor amic, amb la qual cosa arrisques una amistat però tot és cómode i bonic i ja el coneixes i saps que un futur amb ell és una cosa tranquil·la, d'aquelles de passet a passet, o, si et manquen millors amics (que sol ser el cas, ho sé, que els nois a certes edats no estan com per a amistats...), comences una relació vergonyosa i timidota, plena d'inseguretats, que acaba evolucionant cap a una amistat sòlida com a base d'un amor d'aquells còmodes i bonics i de passet a passet. O sigui que tranquil·la. A poc a poc, i amb bona lletra!

Y, el siguiente capítulo, 'Argh', ¡pronto!

¡Besos!


	8. Argh

**Pasa, Alicia**

_Capítulo 8: Argh_

Argh. Argh, argh, argh.

A mí me gusta Oliver. ¿Sí?

¡Sí! Es guapo, es simpático, es dulce y considerado... Es formal, es educado, responsable y buen tío en general. ¡Una monadita! Me gusta. Sí. Me gusta. ¡Me gusta!

Hm. Me gusta. Hm.

Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios no dejo de pensar en George encima de la escoba?!

Suena patético. Es patético. Si él se enterara, se reiría tanto que las mandíbulas se le caerían a pedacitos. Voy tan desesperada que un chico me abraza ¡por pura necesidad, a ver cómo te aguantas, si no, sobre una escoba, dos personas y a toda velocidad! y me paso toda la tarde siguiente imaginando cómo hacerlo para conseguir que me vuelva a tocar. Me siento tan segura entre sus brazos, incluso en un contacto tan casual, que no dejo de soñar despierta con esa misma protección, con una sonrisa, con una frase dulce donde me diga que soy bonita.

¡Cuando lo que soy es penosa!

¿Es que me gusta George, ahora? ¿¿Qué pasa, soy una chaquetera, cambiando de un chico a otro sólo por una trivial muestra de afecto que ni siquiera era tal??

¡¡Argh!!

Pero me duermo pensando en él, imaginando que le importo, que se duerme a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda en la cama, igual que hemos hecho en la escoba, que me dice que me calme, que sólo es él, que quiere estar conmigo, que me quiere, que cree que soy increíble, que me valora tanto...

¡¡Y – y – y – y...!! ¡Lo – lo que llego a pensar de él! No puedo ni considerarlo sin avergonzarme. ¡Lo que llego a pensar, Merlín! ¡Por una carrera en escoba!

¡Seré peliculera!

Porque tomo sus palabras, sus reacciones reales, y les doy vueltas y más vueltas y más vueltas y me invento que responden a motivos que no corresponden pero que yo me invento igual y acabo pensando que me quiere de verdad y que está celoso y que qué bonito sería, qué suerte tendría yo, qué dulce, qué mono, y qué que no sea Oliver si para mí es igual de guapo, porque no está nada mal, de físico, y porque, además, el físico no podría importar menos si me quiere.

Y, Merlín, no puedo parar. Primero, lo del diario. Bueno, va todo junto. ¡Bueno, ni sé cómo va! El caso es que pienso que reaccionó tan mal, peleándose tanto conmigo y siendo tan desagradable respecto a Oliver porque estaba celoso. Celoso. Leyó en el diario que me gustaba Oliver y se le cayó el mundo encima; por eso se inventó que lo había leído de cabo a rabo, que había disfrutado extensamente de algunos de los párrafos y empezó a taladrarme con cómo de poco merecedor de mis afectos era el capitán. Que por eso se puso tan pesado, por celos, por rabia, porque él me quería y le ponía enfermo que yo hubiera escogido a otro, no ser él, perder antes de empezar. Y me pongo en su lugar y la que se pone enferma soy yo, pero de empatía, porque me lo imagino pasándolo mal, y sufriendo, y la coraza, y no saber cómo reaccionar, y cuando me dijo que pasa de él mismo, que no merecía la pena. Que no sabía tratar a las chicas. Que intentaba ser amable pero que empezaba a hacer bromas y una cosa llevaba a la otra hasta que estábamos tirándonos tiestos a la cabeza. Que estaba celoso, celoso, y, de repente, todo lo horrible que fue durante una semana entera, amargándome la vida con saña, se me aparece como un halago y un motivo para quererlo aún más.

¡¡Argh!! ¡¿Seré idiota?!

Me. Lo. Invento. ¡Todo!

Debería de concentrarme en Oliver, en si se lo diré o no, y dejar de darle vueltas a las pecas de George, a su sonrisa, a cómo me hace reír, a todos los detalles que tiene, a cómo me pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros, y, así, media hora. George se convierte en el centro de todo y Oliver pasa a ser mono y no creo que el estómago deje de darme vuelcos al verlo, pero, a la vez, es ajeno y distante. Fruta prohibida: si George está celoso, si a George le importo yo y le duele verme con Oliver, ni lo miraré, ni pensaré en él; lo que sea por no hacer daño a George.

Cosa que es ridícula y que implica una sobreactuación que me abochorna hasta a mí misma. ¡George no me quiere! Me estoy montando una historia imposible, conjetura sobre conjetura, cuando yo sé, ¡sé!, que no hay nada de nada. Pero todo es dulce, fácil de creer y encaja de una manera que...

No me lo quiero creer. No me quiero creer que tengo posibilidades con George. No quiero montar castillos para ver que luego son sólo de aire. Dejaré las esperanzas en punto muerto; si me quiere, bien, y, si no, pues no me afecta. No creeré nada, más allá de la duda razonable. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. ¡No! Observación y razón en vez de suposiciones y sentimientos descompasados.

Lástima que a mi corazón le dé por ir por un camino completamente aparte del de mis decisiones.

¿Enamorada por empatía? ¿Comprada por muestras de afecto?

¿Tan necesitada voy de cariño que me vendo tan barata?

No lo sé. Igual sí, igual iba desesperada, igual todo lo que hacía falta era una caricia para volverme un cachorrito agradecido y leal, pendiente de su amo.

O igual se me ha caído algún tipo de venda de los ojos, porque, de repente, veo mucho más claro.

No me gusta George con la timidez estúpida de cuando era Oliver quien nublaba mi mente. No necesito babear mientras lo miro, no me siento sin nada qué decir en cuanto se acerca. Al revés; hablo con él normalmente. Me comporto completamente natural. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran siento una calidez muy agradable en el pecho, pero no pierdo los papeles ni tengo que apartar la vista.

Y sólo verlo, sólo eso, hace que se me desvanezca instantáneamente el mal humor con el que me he despertado y que, en su lugar, se me plante una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Vamos los seis a desayunar, y entre George y yo se colocan Lee y Katie, haciendo un poco difícil que hablemos, pero, aún así, estoy pendiente de él, dirigiéndole sonrisas y comentarios divertidos a la que tengo oportunidad. Sólo conseguir que sonría me parece un premio en sí, y me devano los sesos para decir algo ocurrente.

Tanto que, después de desayunar, de camino a las clases, Angelina y Katie me separan a rastras de los chicos para, dicen, ir al lavabo un momento, no nos esperéis, os pillamos en el invernadero.

Y, en cuanto cierran la puerta del lavabo detrás nuestro, se me quedan mirando con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa pícara.

- Lilee – dice Katie, copiando uno de los motes que tanto adora George, lo que me hace suspirar de hastío y, a la vez, sólo de recordarlo, enrojecer un poquito. – Creía que no habías descansado nada.

- Que tenías dolor de cabeza – sigue Angelina, con voz de incredulidad.

- Y lo tengo – protesto débilmente. – No he dormido bien...

Mentira, lo del dolor de cabeza, al menos. Estoy (estaba, corrijo, antes de ver a George, y se me escapa una sonrisa) de mal humor, y ya está, pero es más fácil decirles que me duele la cabeza que no explicarles que estoy enfadada conmigo misma porque ahora, de golpe y porrazo, el centro del mundo es pelirrojo, con pecas y con una sonrisa que nunca me había fijado cómo de bonita es.

- Ya – suspira Angelina, sacudiendo sus trencitas de un lado a otro. – Quién lo diría, con lo charlatana que estás.

Me sonrojo, avergonzada.

- ¿Charlatana? – repito, como si no entendiera de qué habla, mientras rebobino mis recuerdos de la mañana para ver si se nota tantísimo que no paro de intentar divertirle.

- Bueno – acude Katie, – yo diría que sí, bastante. Y George seguro que diría que también.

- ¡Si es que soy irresistible! – exclamo, imitando la voz y los gestos de los gemelos.

Angie me mira con una mueca.

- ¿Lo es?

- ¿Quién? – respondo rápidamente, lo que resta algo de credibilidad a mi tono de inocencia.

- George. No dejas de mirarlo. ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar?

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

- Me siento bien – observo, ciñéndome tanto como puedo a la realidad. – Llevamos días peleándonos muchísimo y, cuando no, él me huía. Ayer me ayudó en el entrenamiento y... la verdad – me encojo, tímida, – me siento muy agradecida de ver que todo va bien y de que me ayudara tanto ayer. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Angie asiente y se echa hacia atrás, rumiando la sinceridad de mis palabras. Katie reacciona algo antes.

- Pero tú, Oliver, ¿no?

Las miro alternativamente y finjo una muestra de sorpresa, como si no tuviera nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

- Pues claro. ¿No pensaréis que...?

Me interrumpo y bufo con una sonrisa incrédula. ¿Yo y George? ¿Cómo pueden pensar algo así?

Porque yo, a ellas, se lo cuento todo, más o menos, pero no esto. No quiero que sepan lo que pienso, mis dudas, mi tontería por George, hasta que no se me aclare un poco el lío que tengo adentro. Oliver es Oliver y ellas tienen tanta relación con él como la puedo tener yo, pero George es el hermano de Fred, y puedes contar con que Angie le explique una cosa así a Fred, aunque sea sólo por ayudar, y de un gemelo a otro ¿qué hay, tres milésimas de segundo?

- ¿Seguro? – duda Kat.

- Pues claro – insisto. – No sé de dónde habéis sacado una cosa así. Anda, vamos, que llegaremos tarde.

Y corremos hacia el invernadero, donde nos esperan los tres chicos, ya dentro y sentados en mesas contiguas.

Es una locura que me guste George, pienso mientras nos acercamos a él. Es una locura descubrirlo sólo gracias a la sospecha de que él pueda sentir algo por mí y empezar a quererlo porque como él ya me quiere, es más fácil que salga bien. O por empatía, por pena, o lo que sea. Por, en todo caso, un desvarío mío: inventarme que siente algo por mí, que eran celos, y todo eso.

Pero, me justifico a mí misma, lo cierto es que creo que eso sólo me abrió los ojos. George es mi amigo y es uno de los chicos más extraordinarios que conozco y, si ahora entro en el invernadero y ver que se gira hacia mí hace que se me ilumine el día, no es sólo porque él me pueda querer o no. Sólo estoy empezando y podría pararlo ahora si quisiera pero, por mucho que haya empezado como respuesta a una de las posibilidades de sus sentimientos, por mucho que haya surgido todo a partir de un abrazo que no me esperaba y al que le doy más importancia de la que tuvo, lo cierto es que me gusta George Weasley. Me gusta su sonrisa, su nariz pecosa, su pelo, su descaro, su inmensa imaginación. 'Fíjate en alguien que te quiera', me dijo.

Bueno, George, querido, no sé si lo he hecho o no, la verdad, pero creo que encontrarás que es una mejora. Y, teniendo en cuenta que eres uno de mis mejores amigos y que llevamos cinco años compartiéndolo prácticamente todo, si tú no me quieres, Gee, aunque no sea a la manera extendida, aunque sea sólo amistad, no sé quién debe de hacerlo.

Así que me siento a su lado en la mesa, ocupando el sitio que tradicionalmente es de Fred, y me agacho para coger mis pergaminos con toda naturalidad. Angie, con buenísimos reflejos, aprovecha para decirle a Fred que se siente con ella, también como si nada, y enseguida entra Sprout y empieza la clase. George no hace ningún comentario sobre el que me siente a su lado o no y se limita a parecer temperadamente sorprendido unos instantes antes de que la lección de hoy nos haga concentrarnos en otra cosa. No hablamos hasta que se acaba la hora y nos toca recoger los utensilios y, aun entonces, él no pregunta cómo es que me siento a su lado, ni nada. Comentarios sin importancia, bromas sencillas sobre las plantas que nos rodean y una clase menos en el día. Lo siguiente, Historia, de vuelta en el castillo. George se levanta primero, mientras yo guardo una regadera en su sitio, coge sus cosas y me espera junto a la mesa, aunque su hermano y Lee ya están a medio camino de la puerta. Le dirijo una sonrisa agradecida y cojo también mi bolsa. Sólo entonces empezamos a hablar.

- Vamos – suspira, mirando hacia la puerta con cansancio. – Aunque no es como si se fuera a dar cuenta.

¿Campana?, me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa. Seguro que él aceptaría. Seguro que es lo que él desearía, hacer campana, ni que fuera conmigo en vez de con Fred. Pero tenemos los OWLs, los malditos OWLs, y...

Empezamos a andar, a un metro de distancia, uno al lado del otro. A medio camino hacia la puerta, al pasar bajo un rayo de sol, me doy cuenta de que tiene el pelo mojado, lleno de gotitas de condensación el flequillo, y alargo una mano hacia él para secárselas.

- Espera, ven – le ordeno. – Tienes agua.

Él se intenta mirar la zona afectada, lo que hace que se ponga bizco, mientras yo se lo estrujo cuidadosamente con la palma de la mano.

- La humedad – se justifica.

- Sí – coincido, y, una vez seco, le arreglo el pelo para que esté como siempre. – Ya estás. Vamos.

Él asiente y reanudamos la marcha, pero ya hemos perdido a Fred y a los otros de vista. Me vuelvo a plantear sugerirle hacer novillos, pero soy demasiado buena chica.

- Oye, George – acabo por decirle, un poco después. – Eh, em... ¿te molesta que me siente a tu lado?

Él se gira con una expresión sorprendida.

- ¿A mi lado?

- Sí, como antes – me explico. – Siempre te sientas con tu hermano y me preguntaba si te había importado que me sentara yo.

Sacude la cabeza, aunque no se lo borra la extrañeza.

- No, claro que no. Siéntate donde quieras.

Le sonrío agradecida y giro la cintura a derecha y a izquierda mientras camino, como bailando.

- Estás contenta, hoy – observa él.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Un poco – acepto, sonriente. – No sé, me siento bien.

Él sonríe y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

- Me alegro – dice, flojito.

Salimos a fuera y caminamos un rato en silencio. Sopla un viento frío pero no demasiado fuerte y, por lo menos, no nieva. Cierro mi capa fuertemente a mi alrededor, para protegerme, y me acerco un poco a él.

- George – le llamo, con el cuello encogido por el frío, - ¿de verdad crees que ese entrenamiento funciona?

Se lo piensa un momento antes de entender de qué le hablo.

- ¿El de la velocidad? – me pregunta, para asegurarse. – No lo sé, Liz. Creo que, si lo que te da miedo es no saber cómo reaccionar cuando vas muy rápido, puede irte bien para coger confianza, sí.

Asiento, pensativa, y me muerdo el labio inferior.

- Quizás sí – concedo. – No sé, contigo en la escoba me siento más segura – le confieso. – No me da tanto miedo estrellarme.

Él se encoge de hombros y no dice nada. Suspiro e intento encontrar una manera de pedirle que me ayude con ese ejercicio, cuando tenga un rato, pero mi razón encuentra enseguida varios motivos para no hacerlo, motivos entre los que prima, básicamente, el poco tiempo que tiene él libre, entre sus propios entrenamientos, exámenes, castigos y bromas. Así que acabo por decir lo único que se me ocurre.

- Gracias – murmuro, mirándole de reojo. – Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- Ya me las diste ayer – protesta él. – No hay para tanto, Lizzie.

Me encojo de hombros e insisto.

- Sí que lo hay – replico. – Estuviste mucho rato conmigo, perdiendo el tiempo, cuando tienes muchas más cosas que hacer y, bueno, tampoco tenías por qué. En serio, George, te lo agradezco mucho.

Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira teatralmente.

- De nada – concede. – Me alegro de que te sirviera de algo, si es que te sirvió.

Sonrío enigmáticamente y me digo que ni él sabe cuánto me sirvió. ¡Si no hubiera sido por ese entrenamiento, ahora mismo no me temblarían las piernas, Gee!

- Igual debería de entrenar más – reflexiono en voz alta al cabo de poco. – Angelina hace que me ponga colorada cada vez que coge la escoba.

Él ríe suavemente en anticipación de sus siguientes palabras.

- Curiosamente, ¡es lo mismo que le pasa a Fred!

- ¡Por cierto! – exclamo, ante la mención – Fred y Angelina. ¿Qué?

Él me mira con inocencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú haciendo de Fred – le recuerdo – me dijiste no sé qué de Angie. Diste a entender que te gustaba. ¿Es cierto?

Sacude la cabeza con una mueca de horror.

- No pretendo ofender, ¡pero Angelina no es mi tipo!

- Tonto – le riño, con una sonrisa. - ¡A Fred!

Él se encoge de hombros.

- No es asunto mío – musita, sin ganas. – Yo no dejo de decirle que me deje intervenir, que ya verá qué bien que le sale todo, pero él no quiere, así que no puedo decir nada. ¿Y ella, le corresponde?

Río y choco mi hombro contra su brazo. Qué malo es; sólo con la última palabra ha dejado entender lo que decía no ir a decir. Él me devuelve el golpecito, suave y con una risa reprimida, con la boca cerrada para disimularla. ¡Está más guapo...!

- Sí, le corresponde – acabo por contestarle.

- Feúcho con suerte – suspira él, mirando el cielo.

- ¡No es feo! – protesto inmediatamente. – Yo lo encuentro muy mono.

George me mira un instante, baja la vista y resopla, sin decir nada en un buen rato, hasta que ya estamos dentro del castillo.

- Me alegro por él – suspira, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor. – Por los dos.

- Yo también – le respondo, muy sinceramente. – Estarán bien juntos. ¡Aburrirse no se aburrirán!

Él sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No – concuerda. – Nunca.

Callo, completamente de acuerdo con él.

- Pero no se lo digas a Fred, ¿eh? – salto, de repente. – Angelina no quiere que lo hablemos, y...

- No te preocupes – me tranquiliza. – No pensaba hacerlo.

Sonrío y alzo un hombro.

- Lo sé – murmuro, con una sonrisa. – Pero tenía que decirlo.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido un instante.

- Confías en mí, ahora – observa, medio divertido.

- Salté a conclusiones precipitadas y no usé la lógica – me critico. – Fui una estúpida y no quiero que me dejes caer jamás en los mismos errores pero, sí, claro que confío en ti. ¿Lo dudas?

Se encoge de hombros.

- Bueno – vacila, – no soy una persona excesivamente de fiar.

- Eso no es cierto – refuto. – Eres muy de fiar. Todo aquello fue un malentendido.

- Qué positiva estás hoy – me reprocha con una sonrisa. - ¡Al final hasta te pareceré buena persona!

- ¡Uy! – exclamo, ofendida. – Tanto no, Gee, hasta tú sabes que tienes límites. No que los respetes, no, pero sabes que los tienes.

Ríe suavemente y me mira con interés.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Gee – repito. - ¿Qué pasa, los apodos ridículos son de tu exclusividad?

Sacude la cabeza y se lleva la mano al corazón, formal.

- Todo tuyos, Al – trina.

- Gracias. ¿Te molesta?

Responde con una mueca de indiferencia.

- Soy el único de mis hermanos que no tiene mote – observa. – Hasta que no lo pruebe no sabré si me molesta.

- Será cuestión de probarlo. ¿Nos quedamos con uno, o tengo que inventarme veinte diferentes, como haces tú?

Él duda un instante.

- Quedémonos con uno por el momento – propone – hasta que me acostumbre. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- A ti te molesta, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que pare?

Sacudo la cabeza.

- No me molestan en serio – le confieso. – Si estoy enfadada y me chinchas con ellos, sí, pero, si no, no me molestan. O si son excesivamente ridículos.

- ¿Bliblee? – pregunta, riendo.

- Por ejemplo – asevero. - ¡Pero si ni se reconoce mi nombre!

- Ya – suspira él, – pero es que llega un momento que no se pueden hacer más cursis. ¡Tu nombre no da para tanto!

- ¡Oh! – me quejo. - ¡Pues anda que George! ¡Si es que no se puede encontrar mote alguno!

Él sonríe compasivamente y me abre la última puerta. Entramos en la clase de Historia y, como nuestros amigos han pasado antes, nos encontramos que nos han dejado una sola mesa para los dos, manteniendo las parejas de Herbología. Le dirijo a George una mirada de duda y señalo la mesa, pero él me hace una mueca para asegurarme que no hay problema. Cuando nos sentamos, mientras Binns empieza la explicación, le pregunto si está seguro, porque Historia es Historia y él y Fred se pasan siempre las clases preparando cosas, pero él me repite que está bien, que Fred está mejor y que un cambio siempre es agradable y, pluma en mano, empieza a escribir en un trozo de pergamino. Sin dar crédito a mis ojos, tengo que alzarme sobre su hombro para ver qué está haciendo, porque no me creo que esté tomando notas. En cuanto lo nota, aparta el pergamino de mi campo de visión y me saca la lengua infantilmente.

- ¿No tomas apuntes? – me echa en cara, con voz repelente.

- Aún no ha dicho nada nuevo – protesto con suficiencia. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Él asiente y me pasa el pergamino.

- Te escribo notitas – explica, mientras leo un '¡¡Hola, Lizzie-Pizzie!!' en lo alto del rollo. – He pensado que no querrías que Binns nos pillara hablando y nos quitara puntos.

Asiento y cojo mi pluma para contestarle.

'¡Hola, Gee-Gee! ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me siento a tu lado?'

Él garabatea rápidamente la respuesta.

'¡Y tanto! ¡¡Esto de tener un gemelo es casi como la lepra: no hay quien se siente contigo!!'

Le respondo con una mueca comprensiva y él retoma la pluma para seguir escribiendo.

'Aunque, no sea que Fred coja esto y se enfade conmigo, ¿eh?, tener un gemelo también tiene sus cosas buenas.'

Arrugo la nariz antes de contestarle.

'¡No creo, la verdad, que el claustro piense lo mismo!'

George ríe suavemente.

'No, ¿eh? Supongo que, si fuéramos sólo uno, seríamos más controlables.'

'¿Y la escuela más aburrida?'

George se lo piensa un poco antes de responder, mientras yo tomo apuntes como una buena estudiante.

'Quizás descubriríamos nuevos talentos', acaba por escribir. 'Igual hay un montón de bromistas frustrados por nuestro monopolio.'

'Bueno', concedo, 'seguro que siempre hay un par de alumnos que destacan por su creatividad y su alegre interpretación de las normas. Y, los demás, dejan que sean ellos los que carguen con el peso de la imaginación y con todos los castigos.'

Él asiente pensativamente. Una nota de Fred, de la mesa de delante, nos interrumpe, y yo observo de reojo a George mientras la lee y la responde.

'Fred dice', vuelve a escribirme a mí, cinco minutos más tarde, 'que le gusta la nueva disposición de asientos.'

Sonrío disimuladamente.

'A mí también', le confieso. 'Siempre se agradece un cambio.'

Cito sus propias palabras, y él se da cuenta y alza las cejas.

'Algunos más que otros', objeta. 'Me sorprende que me quieras aguantar en clase, y todo.'

'Bueno, tengo que dejar clara una cosa', escribo, con aire misterioso.

'¿Qué?'

'Que, aunque tú no te lo quieras creer, soy tu amiga y me gusta estar contigo', le replico, sacándole la lengua. 'Nos hemos peleado muchísimo, pero ahora hemos hecho las paces y me gustaría que todo fuera como antes.'

'Es como antes', asegura él. 'Sólo que, bueno, pensaba que querrías pasar de mí unos días hasta que se te olvidara cómo de desagradable soy.'

'No eres desagradable', corrijo enseguida. '¡Sólo un poco especial!'

***********************************

¡Uy, cuántas reviews! ¡¡Y qué bonitas!! ¡Muchas gracias! (Mar tira florecillas a los lectores mientras da 'saltironets')

A ver, una a una:

**Miina**, sí, filla, i tant que vas ser la primera! De fet, la teva review em va arribar quan acabava de posar el capítol, i em vas sobtar i tot! :D Personalment, visualitzo en George com a fortot i adorable, un peluixet bromista i juganer, però no exactament guapo. Molt, com diu l'Alícia, especial. Però el físic, crec jo, és una de les coses que menys importa, a la llarga. Oh, i les mates al poder!!! Però si són el del més maco que hi ha a escola!! Quan es complica el càlcul amb l'análisi vectorial, accepto que la cosa és un xic confusa fins que l'entens, però, l'àlgebra és maca! Per cert, gràcies per llegir-te el Desaparecida, també! ^_^

¡**Yaiza**! ¡Hola, chica! En el capítulo anterior no me dio tiempo de comentar tu review porque cuando la vi ya estaba subido el nuevo capítulo, ¡lo siento! Fanfiction.net lleva unos días un poco... rarita, pero bueno, ¡paciencia! Seguro que tu ordenador, en cualquier caso, está en mejor estado que el mío, que me lleva dos años pidiendo una renovación (pero yo quiero a éste! Soy sentimental! O perezosa...) Me alegro de que te guste la historia y, bueno, supongo que es bueno que os vaya sorprendiendo, ¿no?

**jaleb**: por alguna razón, no había leído tu review en el correo, y la acabo de descubrir ahora, escondidilla entre las otras: ¡ha sido como encontrar una perla cuando no te la esperas! Es una review muy, muy bonita, de ésas que te ponen una sonrisota socarrona en la cara y tengo que agradecerte, como a todos, que gastes tu tiempo leyendo, primero, y molestándote a dejar una nota, después. Muchas, muchas gracias.

**Nimph**: Hola, noia! M'ha fet il·lusió retrobar-te! :) Gràcies! M'alegro que t'agradi! I, sí, a mi tb em recorda al Pero no entre sí, malgrat que ells siguin radicalment diferents (bé, sóc la mateixa escriptora, estrany seria que els fics no tinguessin res en comú). Si t'hi fixes, hi ha un parell de picades d'ullet al PNES... :) I, no, la Lilee-Cilee no s'entera ni de la meitat, tot i que, tonta, no ho sigui. (Els hi tinc una mania especial a les protagonistes que no pensen el que és obvi, mira...!!)

***Rosie-chan***: ¡¡Uy, uy, fantasías de pelirrojos!! :D ¡Yo quiero! Y no te preocupes, ¡yo también voy ocupadísima! Habláme cuando tengas tiempo y te apetezca, pero no te sientas obligada nunca, ¿vale?

¡Muchos, muchos besos!


	9. Percy, Diggory, ¡hasta Ron!

**Pasa, Alicia**

_Capítulo 9: Percy, Diggory, ¡hasta Ron!_

Más que un poco especial, diría yo. Haya lo que haya detrás del comportamiento de George, lo que no se le puede negar, al menos, es que tiene una enorme personalidad de lo más original y, para qué negarlo, hasta encantadora. Hiperactivo, quizás, y con una imaginación desbordante, se hace notar donde esté, no sólo por las bromas sino también por los comentarios ingeniosos que te hacen reír. Me paso toda una semana observándole y juzgando en silencio si estoy loca o no, y llego a algunas conclusiones.

Por una parte, por ejemplo, me doy cuenta de que, para enamorar a alguien, para interesarle, o lo que sea, hay diferentes caminos que te llevan a diferentes sitios. Lo digo por mi experiencia: Oliver y George. Aún no tengo claro si George me gusta o qué, pero por lo menos me doy cuenta de cómo y por qué Oliver, y de cómo y por qué George. Oliver, para empezar, entró por la vista. El chico es guapo y su físico me llamó la atención. De ahí, sumando un par de detalles de comportamiento y sin olvidar el atractivo añadido de ser un chico mayor y más importante que yo (cosa que siento que tienen todos los de sexto y séptimo, no sé por qué) que me hacía caso regularmente y que era muy agradable conmigo, llegó a gustarme. Pero, la verdad, no mucho. O sea, sí, bueno, bastante, pero a un nivel puramente 'superficial'. Sin opciones de futuro que yo considerara realmente. Sin conversaciones serias. Sin conocernos. Sin creérmelo demasiado. Atontada, solamente, porque lo encontraba muy mono.

Y luego está George. Lo que siento por él es, la mayor parte del tiempo, tan diferente de lo que sentía por Oliver que, la verdad, me cuesta reconocerlo como lo mismo. A veces no, tengo que confesarlo; a veces, a ratitos, cuando George hace o dice, me siento igual que cuando me miraba Oliver, con cosquillas en el estómago, una sonrisa tonta pero enorme, nervios e inseguridad... Pero son las menos veces. Con George, en cambio, me siento cómoda y feliz, satisfecha de ver que nos llevamos bien otra vez, confiada y encantada. A ratos, cuando me voy a la cama o cuando estoy sola y me da por pensar, también hay frustración e inseguridad. ¿Me quiere? ¿No me quiere? ¿Tiene todo esto algo de sentido? ¿Me estoy enamorando de él, y ahora va en serio, no como cuando Oliver, y acabaré haciéndome el mismo daño? Igual es un error darme alas. Igual debería de reducir el contacto con él, dejarme de chicos en absoluto y concentrarme en llevar una vida feliz y plena yo solita. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, y en este sentido George ha hecho que Oliver se esfume considerablemente (aunque no del todo, y, un poco, aún me pongo colorada cuando estoy sola con Oliver), pero me da un poco de miedo que sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad y que supere lo del capitán para caer más hondo con George.

Pero, a lo que iba, que me he dado cuenta de cómo puede George gustarle a una chica, y me sorprende que no me prendiera antes. Por una parte, hay la sicología 'como me quiere, le quiero también'. Puede parecer ridícula y, si no hay treinta páginas de mi embrollado diario sobre ella, no hay ninguna. Como cabe la posibilidad remota de que George sienta algo por mí, con lo que todo su comportamiento se explicaría románticamente y yo me sentiría muy especial, porque un chico se fija en mí y le importo y todo eso, yo voy y dejo un pedacito de mi corazón para él. Puede parecer ridícula, insisto, pero, eh, bueno, me ha pasado. Y de ahí he concluido que hay pocas cosas más bonitas que que te quieran, igual que hay pocas cosas más excitantes que despertar deseo. Y, si un chico quiere conseguir a una chica, una buena táctica es demostrarle que ella le importa, tener detalles con ella, hacer que ella vea que le quiere. Nada más fácil. No dudo que no estoy descubriendo nada nuevo pero es algo que yo, personalmente, no sabía. Y supongo que también funciona en el sentido contrario, de chica a chico, porque, cuando quieres a alguien y no te da vergüenza demostrárselo, eres de lo más agradable y cariñosa y eso seguro que, a un nivel o a otro, es más efectivo que no dejar de insultarle, ¿no?

Total, que, por ahora, tengo, primero, que te puede entrar un chico por los ojos gracias a su físico y, segundo, que, para encandilar a alguien, nada como quererle.

Y luego está la risa. Si George y yo llegamos a nada, o sea, si, bueno, si acabo por decirle que me gusta y eso...

Porque me gusta. Me lo cuestiono y cuestiono como si fuera imposible, como si no me lo pudiera creer, como si me estuviera volviendo loca, pero lo cierto es que, dentro de mí, aunque no me lo quiera confesar del todo, sé que siento algo. Y no por haber comenzado como respuesta a unas vacías esperanzas de que él me quiera es lo que siento menos digno. No. Me niego a quitarle valor sólo porque antes (muy antes, muy antes) me gustara Oliver Wood.

Me hace reír. Parece una chorrada. Llega, mira a su alrededor, ve cualquier cosa y suelta alguna que hace que te rías. Y ya está.

Yo lo veo como si todos lleváramos una pantalla alrededor, transparente pero impenetrable, que mantiene a los demás a una cierta distancia afectiva. Completamente cerrada para los desconocidos, cerrada y con pinchos para los enemigos y cerrada, pero a una distancia más corta, para los amigos. Bueno, pues llega alguien, pongamos George, hace que te rías y la pantalla titila. Palpita, un segundo más brillante que normalmente y al siguiente, menos. Y una vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Pero, cuando vuelve al funcionamiento normal, lo hace con menos potencia cada vez.

Y llega un momento en que, cuando brilla menos, sencillamente deja de hacerlo, y tienes a un George con acceso a todo tu espacio, sin barreras afectivas de por medio. O sea, que, si George quisiera, sólo por hacerme reír, sólo por ser divertido y, un poco, también, por quererme, podría querer pasar tiempo y tiempo con él. No el resto de mi vida (aunque se me pasa por la cabeza), porque esas palabras están un poco fuera de mi alcance, con mi edad, pero sí algo más de tiempo. Y de más calidad.

Mira, le quiero, qué le vamos a hacer.

¿Y qué hago al respecto? Nada. Esperar. Observar. Razonar. Por lo menos, eso, lo he cumplido. Voy a clase, estudio, hago los deberes, paso con mis amigos gran parte de mi tiempo libre, charlando o yendo a jugar fuera o lo que quieran ellos, y me acerco a George, como amiga, tanto como puedo. Desde Herbología, me siento con él en algunas clases. En la mitad, más o menos. Nos vamos turnando, Fred y yo, para ponernos a su lado. Depende de las clases, soy yo la que prefiere no forzar la situación, porque las parejas de trabajo ya están hechas y sería un poco raro cambiarlas y, en otras, es sencillamente casualidad; entramos separados, se sienta él primero y Fred va detrás por tradición, yo me encanto y acabo poniéndome en la última fila, por llegar tarde... cada día es una aventura. Y, cuando conseguimos ser pareja en las clases, comentamos los deberes, la ropa del profesor, la postura de Angelina y Fred en la mesa de delante, la última de los Slytherin. Cualquier cosa. Charla trivial sobre cosas mundanas.

Luego está el Quidditch. En los siguientes dos entrenamientos, no hacemos carreras, así que no tengo ni oportunidad de comprobar cómo de bien me ha ido montar en escoba con él. Entrenamos por grupos, cosas muy concretas, con lo que me harto de ver a Angelina y a Katie, y sólo a ellas, y, si no, hacemos partidillos de calentamiento, con lo que todo lo que veo de George es su bate silbándome en el oído cuando pasa cerca, persiguiendo una bludger. Todo un poco frustrante pero, bueno, el Quidditch no es toda mi vida. Y, además, creo notar que él está un poco irritable antes y después de los entrenamientos. Podrían ser imaginaciones mías o podría estar demasiado sensible al respecto, con todas las invenciones sobre sus motivaciones reales de cuando era tan desagradable, pero yo diría que está como más hostil conmigo. Cortante.

Lo que lleva a una cierta reconciliación de lo más agradable, por cierto, después de los entrenamientos. Extenuados a conciencia por nuestro incólume capitán, llegamos a la residencia y nos dejamos caer en algún sofá, todos en sincronía. O me pego a George, me recuesto en él, espalda contra hombro, y hablo en susurros agotados hasta que consigo que a él se le olvide el mal humor y me pase la mano por la cintura y vuelva a ser tan travieso como siempre.

Que igual me lo invento. O igual no. Que igual le afecta. O igual no.

Sobre eso, no tengo nada claro. Si tuviera menos miedo de hacerme falsas ilusiones quizás sería menos insegura al respecto, pero, temiendo, como temo, ver amor donde sólo hay amistad, la verdad es que no me decido a creer nada, ni para bien ni para mal. Me mira, me sonríe, hablamos mucho y es ligeramente hosco con el capitán, pero no es nada determinante. No le tolera algunos comentarios y pone los ojos en blanco ante algunos de sus gestos, pero no es, para nada, como un letrero de dos pisos con la palabra celos brillando con estrellitas. No. No lo sé. Si estaba celoso porque me quiere o si era sólo que de verdad creía todas esas cosas malas de Oliver y de mí, no lo sé. A mí él me gusta, y Oliver ya no. Eso acaba por ser, casi, casi, lo único que sé seguro.

Con una sonrisa, tengo que admitir que, bueno, es algo.

Y, respecto a lo de por qué me gusta George y por qué me gustaba Oliver, bueno, tengo que añadir algo más: en lo de George también hay parte de físico. Son los gemelos y ser Adonis no es parte a destacar de su encanto, pero no es como si no fueran atractivos. Llevo meses escuchando a Angie cuchichear sobre su barbilla, sus pecas, lo fortachones que se estaban poniendo y, para ser sincera, George también entra por la vista. Cuesta un poco más que en el caso de Oliver, sí, pero también. Sólo hay que saberlo apreciar.

Como nota al pie, de lo más frívola y banal, sólo por aligerar el tema, ¡¿te imaginas que acabamos siendo familia, Angelina y yo?! 

No soy la única, por eso, que pasa una semana de contemplación y reflexión.

Oliver. Bueno, sensible, es. Y no puedo evitar notar que tiene una sonrisa preciosa cuando se me acerca, medio incómodo medio osado, para hablar conmigo el viernes por la noche, cuando yo vuelvo a la sala común desde la biblioteca, donde estaba ampliando Runas. Se levanta un poco más tarde que yo, sale detrás mío y me pilla en el pasillo.

- Alicia – me saluda, con esa sonrisa insegura.

- Hola, Oliver – le respondo, sonriendo también. - ¿Ya has acabado?

Asiente y dirige una mirada sugestionada a sus libros.

- ¿Y tú?

- También – respondo. - ¿Para dónde vas?

- A la torre. ¿Y tú?

- También – repito.

Él se encoge de hombros y empezamos a caminar juntos.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – me pregunta, como casualmente.

- Runas – explico. – Teníamos un texto para traducir. ¿Y tú? ¿DADA?

Asiente y me mira un poco sorprendido de que lo sepa.

- Te he visto coger libros de la sección – explico.

- Elemental, querido Watson – se burla de sí mismo y rápidamente se excusa por la mención. - Es de un libro Muggle...

Río suavemente.

- Lo sé – le aseguro. – Unos cuantos libros, de hecho. Los casos de Sherlock Holmes, de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A Katie le gustan bastante.

Él asiente.

- Cierto – suspira. – Se los leyó el año pasado.

- Efectivamente. Y, ¿qué, muy aburrido, DADA?

Sacude la cabeza rotundamente.

- ¿Con el profesor Lupin? ¡Bromeas! ¡Para un profesor bueno que tenemos!

Completamente de acuerdo.

- A ver si éste nos dura – le digo. – Sabe lo que se hace y siempre consigue que las clases sean amenas.

Oliver asiente rotundamente.

- Éste sí – pronostica. – Es imposible que sea un mago del mal. Y, bueno, ¡de Lockhart tiene bien poco!

- Nada de nada – confirmo yo. – Lockhart era un fraude, y lo peor fue que yo, por lo menos, me lo creí todo.

- Y yo – me consuela él. – Y prácticamente toda la escuela.

- ¡Menudo farsante! – exclamo.

- Ya – bufa él. – La verdad es que, si no llega a ser por el profesor Lupin, a saber qué nos hubiera tocado este año.

Asiento. Él retoma la palabra al cabo de un rato.

- Oye, Alicia, tú y George ya... ya estáis mejor, ¿verdad que sí?

- Sí – respondo. – Mucho mejor. Hicimos las paces y ahora somos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué?

Él sacude la cabeza.

- Por nada. Sólo que me he fijado que os lleváis bien otra vez y, bueno, quería comentarlo...

Comentarlo. Curiosa manera de decirlo.

- Estamos muy bien – insisto, con una sonrisa agradecida. – No volveremos a tirarnos los platos a la cabeza ni nos chillaremos ni haremos nada raro en el campo de Quidditch.

- Quidditch – replica él, con una mueca. – ¡No hablaba de eso, ahora! Si tenéis que desahogaros, mejor sobre una escoba que en tierra; se llega más lejos. Además, con eso, practicáis. Pero no iba por ahí – persevera. – Lo decía porque tenéis una relación un poco rara y me preguntaba si tú estarías bien.

- ¿Yo? Perfectamente. De verdad.

- Pues me alegro, chica. ¿Ya no quieres matarlo?

Río suavemente.

- A ratos – miento. – Cuando nos quitan cien puntos de golpe, y eso.

- Ah, eso – me sigue la broma. – Bueno, no es para tanto. ¡Total, sólo son puntos!

Sonrío y los dos callamos unos instantes.

- Perdónale – acaba por decir él. – A veces es un poco difícil y dice lo que no debería de decir, pero no lo hace con maldad.

- Lo sé – le aseguro. – Todo aquello está olvidado.

Oliver duda un instante, abre la boca y la cierra sin decir nada. Le miro en silencio hasta que vuelve a abrirla.

- Te quiere – acaba por decir. – Igual no lo expresa, pero te quiere.

- Y yo a él – respondo, tranquilizándole. – No te preocupes, Oliver, estamos bien. Todo fue una enorme confusión, porque él no hizo lo que yo creía que había hecho y sólo me lo dijo porque...

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no sé por qué – acabo mi frase tras una pausa. – Pero sé que todo fue un error y estamos bien y hablamos y...

- Lo sé – me interrumpe. – Os he visto. Estáis bien.

Y vuelve a callar, pero con una expresión preocupada que no entiendo para nada.

- ¿Entonces? – acabo por preguntarle.

- ¿Qué?

- Que qué te preocupa.

Baja la vista y se encoge de hombros.

- Nada.

Observo, callada, y espero a que siga hablando. Es una de las mejores tácticas para conseguir que la gente diga más de lo que piensa: dejarles que hablen mientras tú te limitas a escuchar.

Oliver rompe pronto el silencio.

- George. Que no esté bien. No sé. ¡Es tan difícil!

Alzo las cejas. ¿Difícil? ¿El qué?

- ¿Qué es difícil?

- George – explica él. – Todo.

George es difícil. Bueno, lo es, a veces. Me encojo resignadamente de hombros.

- Yo creo que él, ahora, está bien – aventuro. – Ya no nos peleamos, ni nada de eso...

- Eso está bien – me anima. – Muy bien. Y, Alicia, ¿te... puedo hacer una pregunta?

Asiento y me giro hacia él.

- Claro.

- Últimamente estás muy contenta – observa. – Y... miras... mucho a George.

Enrojezco instantáneamente.

- ¿Mucho? – pregunto, con una mueca de horror.

- No mucho. No, no. Bonito, ¿eh? Estás pendiente de él, y eso...

Sé exactamente por dónde va Oliver y siento que me tiembla todo el cuerpo de nervios. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Seré capaz de decir en voz alta lo que siento y será precisamente a Oliver, no a una de mis amigas?

- Me he dado cuenta – empiezo, con voz débil, montando cuidadosamente la frase en mi mente, - de cómo de importante es para mí la amistad de George.

Oliver asiente y me sonríe cariñosamente.

- Me alegro muchísimo, Alicia – me dice, sonando completamente sincero. – A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos al lado hasta que lo perdemos, y me alegro de que vosotros lo hayáis recuperado a tiempo. Y, Alicia...

- ¿Sí? – pregunto, al ver que se interrumpe.

- Si alguna vez necesitas hablar... cuenta conmigo.

Asiento.

- Gracias. Lo haré.

De tácito acuerdo, aligeramos el tema.

- Hablando de Lockhart – dice, con picardía, y yo intuyo lo que sacaremos a colación ahora, - ¿qué es eso que dijo George...?

- Ya, ya – le interrumpo. – No tengo criterio.

Ríe suavemente.

- Ni tú, ni la mitad del mundo mágico – se queja. - ¡Hasta mi madre estaba loca por él!

Le dirijo una mueca compasiva y le pico suavemente en el hombro.

- Qué le vamos a hacer – digo, sin mucho sentimiento. – Una cara bonita, y perdemos de vista la realidad.

Oliver suspira.

- Pero no es cierto que creas que no tienes criterio – me corrige, más serio, - ¿verdad?

- Supongo que no – concedo. – Me avergüenzo de haber caído en la trampa de Lockhart, cosa que los gemelos se encargan de recordarnos periódicamente a Angelina, a Katie y a mí, y sólo para hacernos rabiar, pero creo que voy escogiendo mejor.

Él asiente, pero no dice nada, así que acabo por volver a hablar yo.

- Me siento muy bien con George – reflexiono en voz alta. Es un tema del que no estamos exactamente hablando ahora mismo, pero antes se ha quedado como colgando por ahí y me decido a reemprenderlo porque, aunque no lo necesito, sí tengo ganas de hablar de ello y Oliver me lo ha ofrecido antes. – Nunca me había sentido así.

- Me alegro mucho – dice Oliver, con una sonrisa brillante. – No creo que pudieras haber escogido mejor, la verdad.

Arrugo la nariz.

- Según él, probablemente sí – me quejo. – Percy, Diggory, ¡hasta Ron!

La expresión de Oliver se petrifica un instante.

- Un momento, un momento – dice, apresuradamente. - ¡¿Me estás diciendo que propone a Percy antes que a sí mismo?!

Río suavemente y me encojo de hombros.

- Percy – cito – no está tan mal.

Oliver ríe también.

- Necesito una declaración jurada de eso.

Me encojo de hombros y seguimos andando un rato en silencio.

- El chico de que hablamos... – comienza él por fin.

- Ah, sí – susurro, en cuanto recuerdo aquella conversación.

- ¿Era él?

- No. Me gustaba otro. No tanto como George ahora, por eso – observo. – Me gustaba otro y él se enteró y se puso a hacerme la vida imposible porque creía que no había escogido bien y por eso nos pelamos tanto.

Oliver asiente.

- Lo sé. Me lo contó en el campo de Quidditch.

Alzo las cejas y le miro, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te contó?

- Que te gustaba un chico, de fuera de la escuela. Que él no creía que fuera el chico para ti.

Sonrío ampliamente, divertida.

- ¡Vaya cara! – río. – ¡No era un chico de fuera de la escuela! ¡¡George, pero qué morro!!

Oliver me observa, sin saber qué pensar.

- ¿No? Pero él me dijo...

- Para despistar – concluyo. - ¡Es increíble!

Se encoge de hombros y me pide perdón con una mueca.

- Lo que sea – acaba. - ¿Y ya no te gusta?

- No. Por el camino descubrí a George.

- Bien hecho – me anima. - ¿Y él sabe que ya no te gusta el otro?

Sacudo la cabeza.

- No hemos hablado más de eso.

- Pues deberías decírselo – me aconseja. – Por lo menos, que ya no hay otro.

Me encojo de hombros y el corazón empieza a latirme más rápido mientras reúno fuerzas para preguntarle lo siguiente.

- ¿Es tan... importante que lo sepa? – digo, débilmente.

¿¿Le importo a George??

Oliver me sonríe, alza una ceja y chasquea la lengua.

- Ah, no – se queja. – Eso ya lo sabes tú solita, creo yo. ¡No me necesitas!

Y, sin más, volvemos a la residencia, en silencio, caminando juntos pero cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Lo sé yo solita. Bueno. Le he dicho a Oliver que me gusta George. Qué complicada soy, sobre todo cuando llevo una semana huyendo de Angelina y de Katie que no paran de preguntarme por cualquiera de los dos chicos. Y Oliver me ha dicho que se alegra y que no podía haber escogido mejor, que bien hecho, que le diga que, por lo menos, ya no hay otro. Me da esperanzas. Me trata como si tuviera posibilidades reales.

Se me planta una sonrisa enorme en la cara y se me encoge el corazón de alegría. ¡Posibilidades! Me ha dicho poco y me lo ha dicho bastante velado como para no revelar demasiado pero, a la vez, lo suficientemente claro como para que no me dé miedo tener esperanza.

Y, bueno, sí... tengo que decírselo. Tengo que hablar con George, tengo que decirle que Oliver ni fu, ni fa y que me vuelva a ayudar con el entrenamiento de una vez, que me siento bien con él, que quiero que estemos siempre como ahora, sin pelearnos, sin discutir, disfrutando de su compañía.

Me siento un poco culpable por lo que me lleva a querer decírselo. Es como cobarde que quiera contárselo ahora, que Oliver me ha dado a entender que todo está bien. Quiero decir que, en el fondo, no me arriesgo, porque yo ya sospecho que él me corresponde, y no es demasiado bonito hacerlo sólo por eso...

Pero, rápidamente, me corrijo a mí misma. Quiero a George. En serio, lo quiero, me siento eufórica cuando él está cerca y sólo quiero su contacto, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus bromas. Quiero a George. Empezaría por lo que empezara y me preocupará lo que me preocupe el por qué, sí, pero ahora lo quiero y nada cambia eso. Y se lo digo porque lo necesito, porque quiero sacarlo, porque necesito decirle que le quiero y que quiero estar con él.

¿Creo, diga lo que diga Oliver, que me corresponde? Con el corazón en la mano, la verdad, ni más ni menos que antes, o sea, no lo sé. Igual sí, igual no. Tengo más sospechas de gustarle a George que, por ejemplo, de gustarle a Lee, pero no es nada definitivo. Nada seguro. Y Oliver me ha infundido ánimos, me ha dado un poco de seguridad en mí misma, en que merece la pena, en que George merece saberlo, pero no me ha dado nada claro sobre su posible respuesta. Ha hecho que no me importe tanto y que crea que, en el fondo, George y yo, como amigos, nos tenemos cariño suficiente como para que algo como una confesión mía no rompiera nada. Que crea que quererle es bonito y que no puede horrorizarle. Que me reconcilie con la idea de haber perdido la cabeza por un pelirrojo alocadillo.

Porque, bueno, ¡vaya si la he perdido!

******************************************

_:) ¡El penúltimo, sin contar el epílogo! Básicamente, de transición, al principio, pero con algo de marcha Wood-era al final..._

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, mis queridísimas amigas :) ¡Son como para alegrar el día a cualquiera! Veamos, que os respondo una a una, lo que ya se ha convertido en una costumbre..._

_***Rosie-chan***: Me alegro de que te gusten los nicks, muchas gracias por visitar la página y me hace muy feliz que te gustara. Y, por las fantasías, *voz grave y ojos desorbitados* ¡¡¡¡no te preocupes!!! ¡No me cuesta mucho ir servida! Yo y mi imaginación desbordante... :D_

_**Miina**: Ho sento, maca, na Rosie se't va avançar! :) Però a mi m'agraden totes iguals :p Bé, com has vist, sí que és en el següent, que s'adonen dels sentiments, i tot... Ja veuràs, ja. A veure què et sembla! I l'epíleg, després, per a donar temps de situar i pair algunes de les cosetes del fic. Hm...!_

_**Ly de Black**: :) Actualizo muy regularmente, sí... algo bueno que tengo que aprender a hacer con mis demás fics :/// (Mar sacude la cabeza pensando en el curioso momento que están pasando su fic Algo y ella, en pleno timeout). Bueno, me alegro de que te guste!_

_**Alicia**: ¡Hola, guapa! ¡Qué sorpresa! Y qué comentario más bonito... ^_^ Gracias. En serio. ¡Mchuicks!_

_**Maravilla Divina**: Gracias. :D Me gusta tu ego. Y, sexo... no, yo diría que no. Habrá algunas insinuaciones en el epílogo y una escena de cama en el sentido estricto de que pasará en una cama, pero nada, desde luego, gráfico, sólo besos y desatar lazos. Gráfico no. ¡Para nada!_

_**Zapping**: Sí, té un bon embolic... Per això he fet servir aquest capítol com a pont, perquè s'aclari una mica, i per això li he donat una mica de temps. Pobreta, eh? A ella ja li agrada canviar d'opinió però, alhora, no deixa de preguntar-se si deu estar bé o què o si es ven barata... Uff._

_Y, el siguiente, '_Ni ganas_', ¡el final!_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer esto y un besazo!_


	10. Ni ganas

**Pasa, Alicia**

_Capítulo 10: Ni ganas_

Tardo unos veinte segundos en localizar tres cabezas pelirrojas entre la pequeña multitud de la sala común. Es viernes, con lo que mañana no hay clase y, los afortunados que tienen pocos deberes o que ya los han hecho se dedican la noche a sí mismos, a establecer relaciones sociales, a airearse, a descansar. En un rincón, con Ron y Harry, están mis amigos, charlando tranquilamente. Oliver, que los ve más a menos cuando yo, me hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicármelos y, cuando yo asiento, los dos nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

Fred es el primero en vernos y saludarnos con un alegre movimiento de cejas y luego es George quien alza los ojos de un pergamino para mirarnos un instante, sonreírnos y volver a bajar la vista. Y alzarla de nuevo, vergonzoso y como quien no quiere la cosa. Oliver y yo reímos suavemente a la vez y nos miramos de reojo, él sacude la cabeza y recorremos los últimos pasos hasta los sofás, bajo la atenta (y muy interesada) mirada de Angie y Katie, que no despegan la vista del capitán y de mí. ¡Ilusas!

- Chicos – saluda Oliver en general, con una mano alzada. Luego se gira hacia mí y señala con un movimiento de hombros su cartera y las escaleras. – Ahora bajo, voy a dejar las cosas arriba.

- Bueno – acepto, encogiéndome de hombros. – Hasta ahora.

Me toca suavemente el hombro y me guiña disimuladamente el ojo.

- A por todas – dice, sólo moviendo los labios.

Le respondo entrecerrando pedantemente los ojos y dejo que se vaya mientras tomo asiento en un sofá vacío, enfrente de Angelina y Katie.

En medio segundo tengo a George al lado, cayendo sin contemplaciones sobre el sofá y mis hombros.

- ¡Alicia! – exclama, con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Sí que vuelves tarde de la biblioteca hoy!

Alzo las cejas y finjo mirarme el reloj.

- Como siempre – observo, con cara de perplejidad. – Diría que hasta he vuelto un poco antes, y todo.

Él sacude la cabeza despreciativamente y se acerca más a mí.

- Cuenta, cuenta – me ordena rápidamente. - ¿Tenemos que felicitarte? ¡¿Por fin?!

Por alguna razón, mis ojos se posan en Harry y en Ron, que me miran con los ojos como platos y casi puedo ver las ruedecillas girando en sus cabecitas. ¿Alicia y Wood? Me encojo de hombros.

- ¿Felicitarme? – pregunto inocentemente. - ¿Por qué?

- No sé – dice él, igual de inocente. - ¿No era tu cumpleaños?

Sonrío, hermética, y ahora sólo alzo un hombro.

- Creía que no te acordarías, Gee – suspiro, melosa.

- Pues ya ves – me sigue el rollo. – Soy una monada, ¿a que sí?

- Y tanto – aseguro, con un convencimiento exagerado que sólo parece fingido. – ¿Qué me has comprado?

Él me mira asustado y se lleva una mano a la boca.

- Qué muggle eres – me reprocha. - ¡Regalos por un cumpleaños!

Tuerzo la boca y le giro la cara.

- Excusas – me quejo, con voz llorosa. – ¡Es mi cumpleaños y no me has comprado nada!

- No me harás sentir culpable – me advierte rápidamente. – No es tu cumpleaños hasta mayo.

Cierto, pero decido hacerle sentir culpable de verdad, así que abro desmesuradamente los ojos y le encaro.

- ¿Mayo? – repito, incrédula. – Ya veo cómo me conoces.

Parece un poco amedrentado un instante, antes de reponerse.

- Lo que tú digas – cede, y sonríe con interés. – Háblame, háblame. ¿¿Capitán?? ¡Llevas diez minutos a solas con él!

Cosa que él no debería de saber. Miro a Fred, que se encoge de hombros culpablemente, y luego a Harry que, curiosamente, se ha encogido también. ¡Merlín, sí que llega lejos su perversión de las mentes jóvenes! De vuelta a George, me encojo de hombros, le dedico una mirada feliz y cargada de secretos y me levanto.

- Hemos estado hablando – digo, con voz ensoñadora, sólo para hacerle rabiar. Para conseguir, no lo negaré, una prueba de que eran celos y no sólo un amigo demasiado preocupado. Qué mala soy, pienso durante un instante. Juego con él... pero al menos prometo no hacerlo durar mucho.

Él inspira lentamente y gira la cabeza para mirarme de reojo.

- Hablando – repite, en tono neutro. - ¿Sobre el tiempo?

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

- Para nada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sobre chicos – confieso. – Sobre el chico que me gusta.

Angelina y Katie cuchichean algo y me miran con una mezcla de reconocimiento y de intriga. Fred, en cambio, suspira y les reparte cartas a Lee, a Ron y a Harry, dándonos la espalda casi como si no estuviéramos.

Y George me sonríe cariñosamente y estrecha un instante su abrazo.

- ¿Y? – pregunta, flojito. - ¿Cómo ha ido, Liz?

Le devuelvo el abrazo y me echo sobre él para apoyar la cara en su hombro.

- Bueno – le respondo en un susurro, - Oliver es un sol y yo diría que la cosa ha ido bastante bien. – Hago una pausa y cambio el tono por uno de crítica. – Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que me gusta un chico de fuera de la escuela?

George se queda paralizado un instante y hasta sus pecas se oscurecen.

- Uy – suspira. – Te lo ha dicho.

Asiento suavemente y pongo la mejilla en su clavícula. Quiero a este chico. En serio. Es lo más real que he tenido jamás, tan real que casi podría tocarlo con los dedos, un cariño exigente y profundo envolviéndonos...

Del cual, por cierto, él no se da cuenta.

- Lo siento – musita, con voz apenada. – Me salió sin querer. No tengo excusa. Lo siento. De verdad.

Niego rápidamente, no pasa nada, y luego me separo de él y me levanto del sofá. Tengo que sacarnos de ese grupito de mirones si quiero llegar a decir algo sobre lo que ha pasado en realidad.

- George, ¿has visto a Percy?

Excusas: yo misma lo he visto en la biblioteca, estudiando codo con codo con Penélope.

- No – responde, sorprendido por el cambio de tema. – Supongo que estará en la biblioteca.

- Sí – suspiro, aparentando hastío. – Voy a buscarlo, que tengo que preguntarle una cosa sobre la próxima reunión.

George se encoge de hombros, aún con expresión de desconcierto. Como no dice nada, yo vuelvo a hablar.

- ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

Pregunta demasiado directa como para decir que no y, aún así, veo que lo intenta.

- ¿Ahora? ¿A Percy? Liz, no te ofendas, pero tengo cosas que hacer, y... ¿Por qué no Oliver?

- Gee, te lo he pedido a ti – lo acuso. – Si no quieres acompañarme, pues nada, pero creía que no te importaría. Que éramos – golpe bajo – amigos, y eso.

Chantaje emocional puro y duro, pero no uno digno de ir a Azkaban; sólo flojito y por su propio bien. Se lo traga.

- Con Wood estarías mejor – sigue quejándose, pero se levanta y me sigue. – Además, bajará enseguida y ¿qué dirá cuando no te vea?

- Ella se lo pierde – suplo rápidamente, poniendo voz grave para darle más énfasis. – Anda, va, tontorrón, ¡acompáñame!

Él acaba por encogerse de hombros y acompañarme. En el agujero del retrato, por eso, le pido que me espere un segundo y vuelvo corriendo a Angelina y Katie y les doy mi mochila para que me la cuiden.

- Y, de capitán – digo crípticamente en un susurro, de espaldas a George – nada de nada. Ni ganas.

Y salgo rauda, de vuelta a mi pelirrojo.

- No necesito la mochila – explico en cuanto llego a su lado. – Vamos, anda.

Él asiente y me cede el paso a través del agujero. Lo cruzo, él lo cruza detrás mío y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, en el camino inverso al que hemos hecho Oliver y yo minutos antes sólo que, al pasar junto a la primera galería, me desvío y salgo al exterior, obligándole a que me siga.

- Liz, la biblioteca no está por aquí – objeta, un par de pasos por detrás mío.

- Lo sé. Ahora vamos, ahora vamos. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Él me mira con las cejas alzadas, frunce los labios con desgana y se encoge de hombros.

- Claro – suspira. - ¿Qué pasa?

Me siento en el banco más cercano, y él se pone a mi lado.

- Nada – confieso, un poco nerviosa. – Que quería que habláramos, sin ellos por medio.

Él se encoge de hombros en silencio y espera a que siga hablando. Interiormente, gruño ante su comodidad.

- He estado hablando con Oliver – le digo, por romper el hielo. – Él quería hablar conmigo.

Digiere la información un segundo en silencio, haciendo muecas pensativas con los labios.

- ¿Y? – acaba por decir, como yo no sigo. - Eso está bien, ¿no?

- Muy bien – asiento. – Hemos hablado de ti.

George se envara instantáneamente.

- ¿De mí? – repite, respirando fuertemente.

- Sí – respondo, con voz mansa. – De lo bien que estamos tú y yo ahora.

Baja la vista y se retuerce la capa.

- Supongo que te ha dicho cosas de mí.

- Que eres un buen chico – lo calmo. – Que últimamente estoy muy contenta. Cosas que son ciertas, las dos. Y que te dijera un par de cosas.

Inspira pesadamente.

- ¿Qué cosas?

Me encojo de hombros y me inclino hacia la izquierda, hasta que mi costado se recuesta en el suyo.

- Cosas – repito, vaga. – Cosas que no sé cómo decirte.

Eso parece sorprenderlo lo suficiente como para interesarlo por la conversación, porque se gira al momento hacia mí.

- Liz, Liz – dice, apremiado. – No... no creo que haga falta. Quiero decir que yo... eso da igual, ahora. No hace falta. De verdad.

Le dirijo una mirada serena, calmada, hasta que él se calma también y se queda en silencio, sólo mirándome.

- Sí que hace falta – corrijo. – Tenemos que hablar de Oliver y de nosotros.

Se retrae visiblemente ante el pronombre.

- Lo siento – dice, débilmente, y esconde la cara entre las manos. – No debías de enterarte así. Merlín, Wood... nunca creí que te lo diría. Me dijo que no lo haría. Que podía confiar en él. Que sólo quería ayudar. Si hubiera sabido que...

¿Qué me ha dicho Oliver? Pienso en lo que le he dicho: que Oliver y yo hemos hablado de él, que no sé cómo decirle cosas, que quiero hablar de nosotros. Cree que Oliver me ha contado, ¿qué? ¿Que le gusto a George? Eso daría una buena razón a Oliver para preguntarme hoy por lo que siento y para animarme a dar el paso, pero ¿cómo debería de saberlo Oliver? ¿Se lo diría George mismo? ¡¿Cuándo?!

Interrumpo sus quejas, que están acercándose a las imprecaciones contra Oliver, con otra mirada seria y una mano en la barbilla.

- Vale, vale, George – le calmo. – Oliver no me ha dicho nada de ti – le aseguro, divertida. – ¡Cállate antes de que metas la pata y te arrepientas!

Él inspira lentamente y me mira, hostil.

- Entonces, ¿de qué habéis hablado de mí?

- Yo he hablado de ti – aclaro. – No Oliver.

- Pero te ha dicho lo de que le dije que era de fuera del colegio – protesta.

- Colateralmente – le justifico. – No iba por ahí la cosa.

George asiente, suspira y me mira a los ojos.

- Vale. Empecemos de nuevo. ¿De qué habéis hablado?

- No de lo que tú crees – le aseguro. – George, yo... – enrojezco y bajo la vista – ya no me gusta Oliver.

George se echa hacia atrás, atónito.

- ¿Perdona?

- Que ya no me gusta Oliver. Que... no siento nada por él.

Un lado de la boca de George lo traiciona dulcemente, elevándose en un esbozo de sonrisa encantada antes de que él lo pueda controlar y se ponga serio y, al parecer, preocupado.

Mi corazón se acelera y me derrito sólo por ese detalle.

- ¿No te gusta Oliver? – repite, grave. – Pero ¿por qué, Liz? Es un buen chico, es responsable y, tú lo dijiste, mono. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es culpa mía? ¿Tan pesadito he sido?

Sonrío divertida y niego con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Has sido pesadito – acepto – pero no es eso. Sencillamente, ya no me gusta.

George asiente lentamente y se queda en silencio, pensativo.

- ¿Ya no te gusta? – dice, al fin. - ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Completamente. Olvidado.

Él lo acepta con un gesto y dobla las rodillas sobre el banco, hasta que se abraza las piernas.

- Vaya – suspira. – No me lo esperaba a estas alturas.

- Debería habértelo dicho antes – me reprendo a media voz. – Cuando pasaba. Confiar en ti desde el principio. Por eso empezó todo el lío del diario, ¿no? Estabas enfadadísimo porque no te había dicho que me gustaba Oliver desde el principio... Pero es que no estaba segura.

- ¿De Oliver? – pregunta, para asegurarse.

- No, de ahora. De que ya no me gustara. De qué sentía. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

Él asiente lentamente y apoya la barbilla entre las rodillas.

- Siento que te cueste confiar en mí – dice suavemente. – He sido tan desagradable que lo entiendo, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- No, no – le interrumpo. – No iba por ahí, tampoco. Era sólo un comentario casual; me ha venido a la cabeza lo del diario, pero no quería decir que fuera porque no confiara en ti. – Me pongo muy seria y le miro a los ojos hasta que él se ve obligado a mirarme también. – George, necesito consejo, y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.

Alza las cejas con incredulidad y sé que, si mi tono hubiera sido diferente, se hubiera reído de una declaración tan ridícula, dado todo lo que hemos vivido últimamente. En cambio, se limita a asentir imperceptiblemente.

- Dime.

Me levanto y me arrodillo en el suelo, delante de él. Ante mi movimiento, él desdobla las rodillas y se cuadra, sin entender mucho de qué va esto, pero me deja hacer sin ningún comentario.

- George – empiezo, mirándolo fijamente y apoyando los brazos en sus piernas. – Es que me odiarás otra vez.

Sacude la cabeza y me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara, con una media sonrisa de lo más insegura. Lo cierto es que, con esta perspectiva y todo, está de lo más guapo.

- No seas tonta, Liz – murmura. – He aprendido la lección. No me pondré nunca más así por una tontería como ésta.

Bajo las cejas, con pena, y le cojo de la mano.

- ¿Y si no te gusta lo que te digo?

- Te lo diré civilizadamente y te apoyaré en lo que sea – me asegura. – Liz, me estás asustando.

Bueno, sí, lo sé. Pero me hacía falta una última confirmación de que decirle que estoy loca por él no se cargará toda la relación que que se enterase de que me gustaba Oliver estuvo a punto de hacer desaparecer.

- No – susurro. – George, es que ahora me gusta... otro chico.

Él cierra los ojos un instante y asiente.

- Lo imaginaba – confiesa, y sonríe sin ganas. – Un clavo saca otro clavo y todo eso.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Pero es que este chico aún te va a gustar menos para mí que Oliver.

Detalle que he considerado en mi diario como doscientas veces, por cierto.

- No seas tonta – repite. – Seguro que no. Si tú lo has escogido, ya me está bien.

- Pero lo dijiste – insisto. – Podría haber caído más bajo que fijándome en Wood. ¿Te acuerdas?

George alza las cejas y sacude lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos entornados, haciendo memoria.

- ¿Más bajo que Wood?

Asiento y me decido a asestar el golpe final.

- Sí. Me podría haber enamorado de ti.

George me mira intensamente un instante, sus ojos se estrechan un poco y luego aparta la vista para mirar la pared de al lado.

- Yo dije eso – observa, más que pregunta.

Asiento y le acaricio la mano, rogando porque la respuesta a mis sentimientos sea de verdad un sí. Él tan sólo suspira y baja la vista al suelo, sin pronunciarse, hasta que llega un momento en que no puedo aguantar más la tensión.

- Te quiero – susurro, y él me mira, asustado, a los ojos. – Te quiero, George, y me he enamorado como una idiota de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu descaro. De lo buenos que son los pelirrojos como amantes – río suavemente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ni sonríe, sino que vuelve a apartar la vista. Siento como si el corazón me pesara doscientos quilos, y la incertidumbre me ahoga. ¿George? ¿Vida, qué pasa? ¡Di algo! ¿George?

- Alicia – dice, por fin, sin voz y sin mirarme. – No... no.

¡¿No?!

- ¿No, qué? – pregunto, rápidamente, con la respiración acelerada.

- Que no – repite, con la mirada vacía. – No digas tonterías.

Inclino la cabeza y la apoyo sobre sus piernas, hundida. No. Tonterías. Es como si me estrangulara la emoción, y no es precisamente agradable. Por no hablar de las ganas de llorar sólo ante la posibilidad de que ese no sea definitivo.

- No son tonterías – protesto débilmente. – Te quiero y no es ninguna tontería. Eres mi mejor amigo, George, y estuve ciega al no darme cuenta antes de cómo de dulce y único eres – me regaño tardíamente, con sólo un hilo de voz. – Pero no es ninguna tontería.

La mano de George me acaricia suavemente el pelo.

- No, Alicia – repite. – Bonita, no hace falta. De verdad.

Alzo la cabeza y le miro. Él me sonríe afectuosamente.

- No hace falta – insiste.

- ¿El qué?

- Todo esto. Yo estoy bien.

Me sorprende este diálogo. ¿Él está bien? ¿Y qué? Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi confesión?

- ¿George? – pruebo.

Ahora me acaricia la mejilla, muy suavemente.

- Te quiero – susurra, mirándome a los ojos con pena. – Pero todo esto no hace falta.

- ¿El qué? – vuelvo, entendiendo aún menos. - ¿Por qué?

Parece que entiende mejor esa pregunta.

- Porque no. Me costó aceptarlo, pero ahora estoy bien.

Tomo la mano que me acaricia la mejilla y la llevo a mis labios.

- ¿Aceptar – aventuro, con la boca contra sus yemas – que me gustara otro?

Él asiente y se estremece cuando le acaricio los dedos.

- Oliver no está tan mal – dice, temblorosamente.

- Wood – corrijo, usando el apellido, como hace él casi siempre – es historia.

- Pero él sí te hará feliz – sigue él. – Es un buen...

- George – le corto en seco, mirándolo con determinación. – Te quiero. ¡Punto!

Sacude la cabeza.

- No por pena – rechaza. – No así...

- Pues ya me dirás cómo – rezongo yo. - ¡George! – le llamo, con tono enfadado, para que reaccione de una vez.

Y funciona. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, se le vuelve a escapar un lado de la boca en una sonrisa y se inclina rápidamente hacia mí que, lista, como estaba, para saltar, me incorporo casi inmediatamente, quedando recta sobre mis rodillas.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – susurra suavemente cuando estamos a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que su aliento me hace cosquillas en los labios. - ¿Me quieres?

- Estoy loca por ti – digo, con confianza y una sonrisa.

Sonríe, por fin, con alegría, y cierra los ojos muy fuerte mientras se acerca para besarme. Noto su respiración en mi nariz, su mano en mi mejilla y, por fin, sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos y suaves como seda. Le respondo el beso enseguida, con una sonrisa gigante que él, que no puede dejar de notar, responde con una risa suave, y alargo los brazos hacia él hasta que le rodeo el cuerpo y lo abrazo muy fuerte. ¡Me siento tan feliz, feliz como nunca, que me siento a punto de explotar!

- Te quiero – articulo, separándome lo justo de él para que lo entienda. – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa – me responde, y me da un vuelco el corazón. – Estoy loco por ti – sigue, entrecortadamente - ¡desde cuarto!

Mi sonrisa se hace aún más pronunciada, tanto que dolería, de no estar él abrazándome, mimándome y besándome y consiguiendo que mi cerebro esté más que atontado, con demasiada delicia por sentir como para fijarse en tonterías físicas.

- ¡Te quiero, te quiero! – exclama George, separándose de golpe y empujándome a un abrazo grandote. – No es broma, ¿verdad? ¿Me quieres? ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo y dejarme intentar hacerte tan feliz como pueda?!

Me separo de él para verle la cara y le sonrío pícaramente.

- Creía que eras aún peor chico que Wood – le reprocho, con tono afectuoso y un reflejo acaramelado en los ojos. – Que, si él no me iba a poder hacer feliz, imagínate tú.

Sorprendentemente, hasta George tiene momentos en que no está para bromas.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo – me dice, serio y penetrante. – Quiero hacerlo, Liz, no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo. Estaba celoso y dije muchas, ¡muchas! tonterías, pero era sólo porque te quiero. Porque quería ser yo. Alicia, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Bajo la vista a su capa un instante antes de responder, para dar solemnidad al momento.

- Claro que quiero – le digo, cuando vuelvo a mirarle. – Y yo también quiero hacerte feliz, si me dejas.

Es bonita la concepción del amor que tiene George: hacer feliz al otro. En cuanto lo pienso, sé que es justo lo que es el amor, en una inocente primera aproximación, al menos: ser feliz porque haces feliz al otro.

- Eso no te costará nada – me asegura. – Sólo verte hace que todo parezca muchísimo más bonito.

Sólo verle me ilumina el día. Veo que sentimos lo mismo.

- ¡Hasta – sigue – los calzoncillos de Percy!

Y, aquí lo tenemos, George Weasley. Río y me aúpo para besarlo.

- ¿Sabes cómo me conquistaste? – pregunto retóricamente cuando nos separamos.

- ¿Siendo irresistible? – bromea, con una cara de no creérselo ni él que lo disculpa de la chulería.

- Haciéndome reír y queriéndome tanto – le respondo.

Le vuelvo a besar, antes de que bromee con lo irresistible que es, y funciona a la perfección como método de distracción, porque se olvida hasta de hablar en, por lo menos, diez minutos y, cuando lo vuelve a hacer, es para levantarme del suelo.

- Vamos, Lilee-Cilee – dice, suavemente, mientras me tiende la mano. – Volvamos a la residencia a ponerle los dientes largos a Wood.

Le tomo la mano, dejo que me ayude a levantarme y que, sin soltármela, me rodee con ella hasta que mi espalda está contra su pecho.

- ¿Sabes – pregunta de repente, mientras empezamos a caminar – cómo me conquistaste tú a mí?

Alzo las cejas, me encojo de hombros y lo miro de reojo. Ni idea. Él me responde rápidamente con una mueca de convicción.

- ¡Siendo irresistible!

***********************************

Y, ahora, sólo a falta del epílogo (¡total y completo fluff, Nimph! ¡A mí también me encanta!), que será dos años después (post OotP, pero ya he intentado que no haya ni un solo spoiler, aunque es OotP compliant) y se llama '¿Una capa de Percy en mi cama?'.

Va, penúltimo comentario de las reviews... :)

**Yaiza** & **Maravilla Divina**: :) Sí, ya se acaba... Ha sido corto pero intenso y me alegro mucho de haber acabado esto tan rápido. ¡A ver si ahora se contagia 'Algo por ti', que lo acabo de retomar! Lo cierto es que esto empezó como un one-shot... ¡y en inglés! Os puedo asegurar que el cambio de idioma ha facilitado mucho las cosas...

Por cierto, **Maravilla**, sí, soy española. Catalana y, para más detalles, de Barcelona.

Oh, y, **Yaiza**, Llad, que lo lee todo en cuanto sale de la impresora (parece la Kristine de OSC :D), pensó justo igual que tú, que si Oliver ahora sí que estaba interesado en Alicia... Pero no, en absoluto. Él sólo quiere ayudar, porque sabe más que la chica y quiere ver a George feliz.

**Ly de Black**: ¡Gracias! La continuación ya está aquí, ¡y el golpe de gracia, en un par de días!

**Alicia**: :D Sí que tiene sangre fría... ¡pero es que Angie está muy, muy bien conectada! ¡¡Cualquiera le dice una cosa así, que George se entera!! 

**Nimph**: Fluff, fluff, fluff. Què seria el món sense?! Espero que hagis trobat que n'hi ha prou i, si no, espera't al següent capítol, l'epíleg... Jo mai no en tindria prou, de fluff, saps?! :))))))))))))))

I una menció especial per na **Miina**, amb molt d'afecte. :) Un petonet! :* 


	11. ¿Una capa de Percy en mi cama?

**Pasa, Alicia**

_Epílogo: ¿Una capa de Percy en mi cama?_

_Dos años después_

Me encojo, llena de sueño, en el curtido sofá de los Weasley, a solas en la sala de estar, mientras espero que él baje. Es tarde y sé que no debería molestar y que, aunque Molly sea adorable y me quiera y no le pueda importar menos si vengo a las tantas y los despierto a todos, que yo esté ahora aquí es un desbarajuste, sobre todo con la casa tan llena como la tienen. Y tampoco pinto nada aquí, tampoco es tan urgente, podría bien esperar a mañana para decírselo en la tienda y no importunar ahora, pero...

Pero necesito verle. Y, vida mía, sí es urgente.

Es un desasosiego interior de lo más desagradable, como una comezón en las puntas de los dedos y una opresión en el pecho que hace que precises verlo. Te duele el alma hasta que no lo consigues. Y no es una imagen: te duele de verdad.

¿Por qué lo necesito tanto? Por nada en especial. Bueno, no lo sé. Hoy ha sido de lo más surrealista. Decepcionante. Bueno, no tanto. Un regusto amargo al final de una jornada larga y llena de trabajo. Un día interminable que no quiero dejar que pase así, medio enfadados. Sin entendernos.

Porque eso es lo que ha sido la media hora escasa que hemos pasado juntos: un gran malentendido. Yo he tenido un día de perros en el Ministerio, George ha tenido más faena de la que pueden soportar, aun con la ayuda de Ron y Ginny, en la tienda y, cuando nos hemos visto, ha sido poco y mal. Él se ha puesto a desvariar, yo me he puesto irritable y hemos acabado por ir a cenar cada uno a su casa porque no importa, Lizzie bonita, lo cierto es que Fred y yo tenemos cosas entre manos y...

Suspiro y miro el reloj de pared. Todas las fotos están en casa (cosa rara, por cierto, conociendo a los Weasley), aunque yo, ahora mismo, no vea a nadie cerca. Deben de estar ya cada uno en su habitación. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny, nueve pelirrojos bajo el mismo techo. Ocho, corrijo rápidamente. Percy está en su otra casa, en Londres, que supongo que es tan 'casa' como podría ser la de sus padres, para el entendimiento del reloj. ¿Debe de tener un reloj parecido? Y, si es así, ¿quién debe de salir en él?

George baja las escaleras descalzo. Oigo sus pasos, remolones, mientras baja los últimos escalones y camina hacia la sala donde estoy yo. Sin prisa. Sin ganas. Escondo el cuello en la capa y cierro los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de que no se muere de ganas de verme, sino que casi intenta postergar el momento. Bueno, me lo merezco. He sido de lo más incomprensiva hoy, y es sólo normal que no se deshaga de ganas de verme, sino al revés. Por fin, por eso, reúne las fuerzas necesarias para abrir la puerta que tengo detrás y oigo cómo entra en la salita.

- Alicia – me saluda, suavemente, y camina hacia mí.

Lentamente, me giro para verlo y preparo una sonrisa para saludarlo, preguntándome con un deje de ironía si se querrá sentar a mi lado aun habiendo pasado una última cita tan tensa.

- Hola, George – digo, intentando sonar tranquila.

Se me acerca, me besa en los labios y apoya el culo en el brazo del sofá, justo al lado de donde me siento yo.

- No esperaba que vinieras – susurra, mirándome confuso.

- Ya – me disculpo con una mueca. – Lo siento. No quería molestar, creo que no era consciente de que fuera tan tarde.

- No es tan tarde – me tranquiliza él. – No te preocupes. ¿Todo bien?

Me encojo de hombros y me inclino hacia él, hasta que pongo la cara en su pecho. Me pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

- No quería irme a dormir así – suspiro. – Peleados.

Hace un ruido de sorpresa y se echa hacia atrás.

- ¿Peleados? – repite. – No estábamos peleados.

- Bueno – acepto. – Lo que sea. Como nos hemos despedido.

Sacude la cabeza y se vuelve a relajar, escondiéndome de nuevo en su pecho.

- Estábamos cansados – me tranquiliza. – Llevamos mucho encima. No te preocupes, anda, bonita, ¡no era más que cansancio!

Me encojo de hombros otra vez y me concentro en la sensación de estar ahí, con él, cuidada y protegida, casi como si borrara todas las cosas feas de mi día. Que no han sido pocas, por cierto. Desde el desastre que tengo por jefe, incompetente donde los haya, y toda la faena que lo acompaña, hasta mis frustraciones personales por el poquito tiempo que George, con todo esto de la tienda, clientes, pedidos, inventarios e inventores, tiene, el día sólo ha ido de mal en peor. Nos hemos visto a las seis pasadas, aunque deberíamos haber comido juntos (ésa ha sido culpa mía) o vernos, al menos, cerca de las cinco. Pero no, la cosa se ha alargado y, claro, en una tienda que justo empieza y que aún se está afianzando, no puedes negar a los clientes el derecho de ser atendidos, aunque entren a las cinco menos dos minutos y tú cierres a las cinco. Y si, cuando cierras por fin la puerta, tienes una cola de siete personas, supongo que sólo deberías alegrarte por lo bien que va el negocio. ¿No?

Total, que he estado en la rebotica, trasteando los nuevos inventos, una hora y pico, mientras acababan. Ginny y Fred, comprensivos, no han dejado de pedirme disculpas silenciosas cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban cuando entraban a buscar algo y he oído a Fred decirle a su hermano que lo dejara ya y se fuera, que se encargaba él. Sonrío suavemente y me aprieto contra mi fortachón. En el fondo, me hace muy feliz que su sueño se esté cumpliendo tan bien, que tenga una tienda y que sea famosa en todo Diagon, que todo el mundo les compre y que el trabajo les desborde. Que haga feliz a todo el mundo y no sólo a los pocos que teníamos la inmensa suerte de compartir la vida con ellos.

- Lo siento – le digo, flojito. – Estaba muy cansada y lo he pagado contigo.

Él sacude la cabeza y me peina hacia atrás con una caricia.

- No te preocupes – repite. – Lo entiendo. Yo también he tenido una tarde movidita.

Me friego contra él, como una gatita.

- Me alegro mucho de que os vaya tan bien – aliento. – Me siento orgullosa de vosotros.

George hace un ruidito despectivo, como si no fuera gran cosa lo que están haciendo, y me separo para dirigirle una mirada de amonestación por no creerme. Lo digo completamente en serio, creo que lo están haciendo muy bien llevando la tienda, y él debería de saber que es cierto. Abro la boca para explicárselo pero él me interrumpe con una sonrisa tímida.

- Lo sé – me dice, aparentando un descaro que sus ojos traicionan. – ¡Si es que somos geniales!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y le saco la lengua, pero vuelvo a echarme sobre él. Que bromee conmigo y me trate como siempre me hace, incomprensiblemente, perder los papeles momentáneamente, y me encuentro con un nudo en la garganta. Yo no quiero pelearme con George. No quiero pelearme jamás con él. ¡Y hoy hemos estado tan cerca!

No me hubiera ido nunca sin él, aunque hubiera tenido que esperar tres horas, pero le he dicho que sí. Aún no sé por qué. No debería de decirle nunca cosas que no siento, y menos por castigarle por una cosa que no era culpa suya. Le he dicho que ya era hora, que estaba a punto de irme a cenar sin él, y no me ha respondido. En cambio, ha sonreído distraídamente y me ha dado un beso, casi de compromiso, en la mejilla. Hemos salido de la tienda, hemos caminado por Diagon y me ha preguntado por algo de mi día. Cómo llevaba el trabajo, o algo así. Desde ahí, todo ha empezado a ir cuesta abajo. Recuerdo no tener ganas de hablar del trabajo, no tener ganas de discutir con él si me convenía o no seguir en el Ministerio y no tener ganas de escucharle hablar sobre lo que había hecho en el mediodía que nos hemos perdido por culpa mía. Era un poco, la verdad, como si me lo estuviera echando en cara. Y yo nunca he tenido celos de Fred y entiendo que tengan una relación especial por ser gemelos y haberlo compartido todo durante tantos años y más ahora, que trabajan e inventan juntos, pero, bueno, lo cierto es que lo que menos me apetecía, mientras me reprochaba indirectamente no haber podido ir a comer con él, era escuchar sobre las últimas invenciones del dúo prodigioso y de cómo Fred y él han pasado más tiempo juntos hoy del que pasará conmigo en toda la semana. No son celos, no es posesión ni inseguridad; sólo necesidad. Te necesito, George. Necesito estar contigo.

Me abrazo fuerte y escondo la cara en su camiseta.

- ¿De verdad te gusta la tienda? – me pregunta él, palmeando dulcemente mi pelo.

- De verdad – musito, en su pecho. – Lo estáis haciendo muy bien.

Se desliza sobre el brazo del sofá hasta que se pone a mi lado en el sofá, empujándome hacia el lado contrario para hacerse sitio.

- Liz – murmura, ya a mi nivel, mirándome a los ojos – te quiero muchísimo.

- Y yo a ti, George – le aseguro, con una sonrisa. – Muchísimo.

Se encoge, tímido, y me acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

- Nunca me habías dicho que estabas orgullosa de la tienda – dice, con una expresión infantil.

Hago memoria un momento antes de corregirle.

- Te lo dije cuando la vi por primera vez – le recuerdo. – El primer día de vacaciones.

- Pero entonces aún no nos habías visto en acción – objeta y chasquea la lengua. Y luego, otra vez tímido, añade: - Gracias.

Y lo dice tan inseguro que me da un bote es estómago, porque, sólo eso, hace que me sienta la chica más especial del mundo. Puedo ser una novata inexperta y no muy valorada que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo sucio que no le gusta a nadie más en el departamento, puedo ser demasiado joven para que se me tome en cuenta y demasiado mayor para que se me tenga alguna consideración pero, ahora mismo, en los brazos de George y con él mirándome así, soy alguien. Alguien a quien quieren, alguien a quien valoran, alguien importante. Alguien cuya opinión es la que más cuenta para el mejor hombre que he conocido jamás.

Y, como por arte de magia, se me pasa toda la frustración y el cansancio, y avanzo hacia George con una sonrisa agradecida y le doy un beso en los labios que ni él entiende, aunque me devuelve igual.

Merlín, tendríamos que haber hecho esto a las seis, en vez de haber dejado que me quejara de mi trabajo hasta que he estado demasiado furiosa para nada más que ir a casa a comer con papá y mamá. Tendría que haberle dejado que me mimase y me cuidase, que seguro que era lo que pretendía cuando me ha preguntado por el día y cuando me ha sugerido que igual no era el mejor trabajo para mí. Tendría, corrijo, que haber sido yo quien dejara todo eso aparte y me hubiera concentrado en mimarlo y cuidarlo también, comprenderlo e intentar que se relajara después de tantas horas detrás del mostrador. Suspiro arrepentidamente, frente contra frente.

- Me hubiera gustado cenar contigo – le digo, arrepentida. – Siento haberte dicho que lo dejáramos para otro día.

- Mañana – susurra él, y me acaricia la mejilla. – Da igual, guapa.

- He tenido un día cargante – me justifico.

- Lo sé. Pero ya se ha acabado, y mañana será mejor. No sufras.

Le dirijo una mirada incrédula, pero me niego a empezar otra discusión. Mis días, laboralmente hablando, son infierno tras infierno, pero es algo por lo que tengo que pasar si quiero llegar a tener un buen puesto en el Control de Animales, un buen sueldo y, por tanto, una buena casa donde alojar a mi perfecta futura familia.

- Tú tampoco lo has tenido fácil, hoy – observo. – Cuánta gente, ¿no?

Él se encoge de hombros.

- La vuelta al colegio – explica. – Tenemos más faena que nunca porque todos los que vuelven a Hogwarts están aprovisionándose, y sólo empeorará, de ahora en adelante. Todos esperan al último día.

- Ya. ¿Por eso no cerráis el sábado?

Asiente compungidamente; el sábado hacen jornada intensiva. Parte de mi frustración nace, precisamente, de ese detalle, aunque mi razón entienda que es bueno y necesario.

- Luego iremos más desahogados. Tendremos pedidos, pero los pedidos pueden esperar.

- Pero no tendréis ni a Ginny ni a Ron – le recuerdo.

- No. Vuelven a Hogwarts – piensa en voz alta. – Se va a hacer de lo más extraño no estar ahí con ellos, ¿eh?

- Somos mayores. Es lo que tiene crecer.

George tuerce la boca y me besa.

- ¿Has cenado?

- Sí, en casa. No te preocupes. ¿Y tú?

- Sí.

- Dile a tu madre que siento no haber venido a cenar – digo, apenada. – Que no es que no quisiera. Que estaba cansada.

No me gustaría ofender por nada del mundo a la señora Weasley. No nos hemos visto más que en vacaciones, pero es una mujer a quien es imposible no querer, y odiaría que pensara que no la aprecio. De hecho, sabiendo que ha criado a Fred y a George, hay pocas personas a quien admire más.

- No te preocupes – insiste. – Se lo he explicado antes y ha dicho que no pasaba nada. No tienes que cenar siempre aquí.

- Me encantaría cenar siempre aquí – corrijo, con voz apasionada.

George me dirige una mirada de reto.

- Comida no nos falta – amenaza. – Y disposición, tampoco. Si no vienes, es porque no quieres.

- Tengo unos padres, yo también – le recuerdo.

- Pues que vengan – concluye él, con los ojos entornados y una mueca fresca.

Río suavemente y le doy un beso.

- Anda, prolijo arruinador de Weasleys, será mejor que me vaya – rezongo. – Tu familia debe de estar deseando poder irse a dormir, y yo aquí molestando.

Él se encoge de hombros.

- No molestamos a nadie – asegura. – Y acabas de llegar. Quédate un poco más, anda.

- Mañana madrugo – le recuerdo. – Y tú también.

Duda un instante, en silencio, antes de resoplar.

- Quédate – insiste. – Por favor.

Ladeo la cabeza, sopesando la idea. Lo de molestar a todos va en serio, y no me siento bien quedándome mucho rato más.

- George, es tarde.

- Diez minutos – propone. – Luego te vas.

- Diez minutos – concedo. – Pero luego, sí, ¿eh?

- Sí – cede él. – No te entretendré.

Hace una pausa, me mira y me besa.

- Guapa – dice, porque sí.

- Fortachón – le piropeo yo como respuesta, con una mirada exageradamente lujuriosa.

- Hum – murmura, al ver mi mirada - ¿No te quieres quedar a dormir? – sugiere inocentemente.

- ¿Con Fred en la habitación? – río yo. - ¡Hum!

Él se encoge de hombros.

- Pues lo echamos. Que se vaya a dormir con Ron.

- Y Ron estará encantado de dormir con tu hermano – aseguro yo.

- Si no lo está, peor para él. Yo sí lo estaré, y eso me basta y me sobra.

Sacudo la cabeza y pongo las piernas sobre sus rodillas.

- Eso no pasará – le aseguro. – ¡Mañana hay trabajo!

George asiente y me mira pensativo.

- Siento mucho que hayamos discutido – me dice, serio. – Estaba un poco nervioso y, cuando te has puesto a la defensiva, no he sabido reaccionar.

- Lo siento – repito yo. – No debería de haberme puesto así.

- Yo no quiero que dejes tu trabajo – me asegura, mirándome directamente a los ojos. – Es lo que quieres hacer y lo respeto y te apoyo. Te quiero, Liz. Te quiero mucho. Es sólo que no me gusta mucho que se aprovechen de ti. Tú vales mucho, y allí te tienen infravalorada. No me gusta.

- Lo sé – lo tranquilizo, con una caricia en el brazo – pero es algo por lo que tengo que pasar. Todo el mundo pasa por ello, George, y es muy dulce que te preocupe, pero tengo que soportarlo si quiero llegar a algo.

Él baja la vista y suspira.

- Y tú quieres llegar a algo – acaba. - ¿Verdad?

Le miro, sorprendida.

- Claro – respondo. – No a Ministra, ni mucho menos, pero... sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada, por nada – asegura rápidamente. – Por nada, no sé, me ha salido así. Yo también me siento orgulloso de ti, Liz. Y serías una Ministra buenísima.

Sonrío, halagada, y le doy un golpecito juguetón con la nariz.

- No quiero ser Ministra – insisto. – ¡Con un Weasley en el Ministerio tendremos más que suficiente!

- Igual acabas como ayudante de Percy, Ministro – bromea él. - ¿Te imaginas?

Pongo cara de horror.

- No quiero llegar tan alto – aseguro. – Me gusta más Control de Animales.

George asiente y baja la vista.

- Perdona si a veces te parece que no valoro tu trabajo – dice, en voz baja. – Sí que lo hago. Mucho. Es sólo que eres mi Alicia y que acabamos de salir del colegio y que me da rabia que ya te metan en jaleos. No has tenido casi ni vacaciones...

- Tú tampoco – le recuerdo. – ¡George, yo estoy bien!

- ¿Y te gusta tu trabajo?

- Me gustará – le prometo. – Cuando me asciendan, dentro de unos meses, será mejor.

- ¿Es lo que te ves haciendo el resto de tu vida?

Me mira fijamente, interrogativo, casi con ilusión. Frunzo el ceño, no comprendiendo qué le puede ilusionar de mi respuesta ni a qué viene esa pregunta.

- No lo sé – respondo, dudosa. – Supongo. Quiero decir que estaría bien. Si me ascendieran y me dieran más confianza, sería un trabajo agradable.

No cumplo sus expectativas, porque sus ojos se apagan un poco.

- George, ¿qué pasa?

Se encoge de hombros.

- Nada, Al – me asegura, con la vista baja. – Han pasado los diez minutos, anda, será mejor que te vayas a descansar. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- George – insisto, sorda a su pregunta. - ¿Qué pasa?

Acaba por alzar la vista hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran.

- Que te quiero – dice, con una sonrisa que usa para cambiar de tema. – Vamos, va, que te acompaño.

No me lo trago.

- George – repito, separando el nombre en dos forzados golpes de voz.

- Te lo diré cuando te asciendan – propone. – Cuando seas una brujita importante para el mundo.

Le miro unos instantes, sin palabras, antes de decidir que no me interesa el trato. Y, cuando quiero, puedo ser muy tenaz.

- George, en serio, ¿qué pasa?

- No. Ya te lo diré.

- Ya soy una brujita importante para el mundo – digo, con una pose pedante. – Va, ¡dímelo!

- Si lo quieres saber, trabaja duro para que te asciendan antes – me chantajea. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe, o qué?

Me encojo de hombros para dejarle acompañarme si quiere y le mando una mirada molesta.

- No deberías haber empezado si no me lo ibas a decir – le recrimino.

- ¿Yo? – pregunta, riendo. - ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

- Sí que has dicho. Que si me gusta y que si es lo que quiero hacer.

- Quiero asegurarme de que eres feliz con lo que haces – argumenta. – ¡Es normal que te lo pregunte!

- ¿Y no hay nada más? – le reto.

- Nada más. Vamos, anda, preciosa. ¿Sabes que te quiero?

Asiento con convicción. No se me olvida que no me ha dicho qué pasaba y, no, no me creo que no haya nada más.

- Te quiero mucho, mucho – insiste él. – Y te prometo que no volveremos a achacar al otro el cansancio de nuestros respectivos empleos.

- Trato hecho – acepto. – ¿Seguro que no hay más?

George ríe entre dientes, grave y bajo, y me besa.

- Pesada – me riñe, tan afectuosamente que hace que una sensación cálida bañe mi pecho. – ¡Nada más!

- Pero, piénsalo – le pido, con una sonrisa mimosa. – Imagínate que sí que hay más y que no me lo dices y que te pasas toda la noche dándole vueltas a no habérmelo dicho, cuando podrías haberlo hecho y...

- ¡Liz! – me interrumpe, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa. - ¡A casa!

- Pero te arrepentirás – insisto, mientras le lleno la mejilla de besos. – Me habré ido y hasta mañana al mediodía no nos vemos y, claro, me lo podrías haber dicho, pero no; ¿y si no me lo dices nunca? Porque yo creo que lo tengo que saber...

Harto, George me pone las manos en las costillas y me estira hacia él, hasta que me siento en sus rodillas.

- Qué mala eres – me regaña. – No te crees que no es nada, ¿eh?

- No sabes mentir – le aseguro, con una mueca de exasperación, y los dos estallamos en una carcajada a la vez, un segundo después.

- Yo no sé mentir – repite él. – Quién lo diría.

- La profesora McGonagall – suplo yo – no, desde luego.

Abre desmesuradamente los ojos y sacude la cabeza con rotundidad.

- Supongo que no – concede. - ¿Te quedas un rato más?

Hago como que me lo pienso.

- Si me lo cuentas, sí, me quedo más.

- Y si no, te vas – deduce él.

- Sí. ¿Qué me dices?

Él también hace como que se lo piensa un instante.

- Bah, vete – acaba por decidir. – Ya nos veremos mañana.

Alzo las manos, con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba, hasta la cintura y me encojo de hombros.

- Como tú quieras. Has tenido tu oportunidad.

George asiente convencido y me mira con tranquilidad. Como yo no hago nada, acaba por cansarse de observarme.

- ¿No te vas a casa? – pregunta con sorpresa.

- No – le aseguro. – En el fondo, estás deseando decírmelo.

Un lado de la boca se le curva en una sonrisa segura de sí misma.

- Igual sí – concede. – Pero necesitas descansar, y tardaremos un poco en... hablarlo.

Me muerdo el labio para evitar reírme cuando lo que quiero es aparentar petulancia.

- Y yo soy la mala – observo, mirándome las uñas.

- Pero yo todo lo hago porque te quedes – me echa él en cara, con una sonrisa angelical. - ¡Y lo mejor es que funciona!

- Me tienes en el bote – concluyo. – Hablémoslo, pues.

- ¿Y tu descanso?

Cierro los ojos con resignación.

- Vida, me tienes demasiado intrigada.

Él se encoge de hombros y enrojece suavemente.

- No es nada del otro mundo – me avisa. – Además, lo tenía todo preparado para esta tarde, pero...

Le interrumpo con una mirada asustada.

- ¿Me he cargado algo?

- Sola, no – me tranquiliza. – Quería llevarte a un sitio. Pero podemos ir ahora.

Asiento y luego sacudo la cabeza, pensándomelo mejor.

- No hace falta – decido. – Vamos mañana, mejor, ¿vale? Ahora es muy tarde. ¿Me llevas mañana?

Mi negativa le amedrenta dos segundos.

- ¿Mañana? – duda. - ¿Estás muy cansada?

- No, pero estás en pijama, y todo...

- Por eso no te preocupes. Si me esperas, subo a por mi capa en un momento.

Vuelvo a negarme pero, antes de que empiece a protestar, él me coge en brazos, me deja sobre un sillón libre y va corriendo hacia arriba mientras yo suspiro culpablemente por venir a molestarle cuando ya estaba casi en la cama.

Verle desaparecer corriendo y escuchar sus pies desnudos sobre la escalera me hace pensar, además, en la lentitud, por comparación, con que venía, y hace que me odie por haber conseguido esta tarde que perdiera hasta las ganas de verme. Lo hemos arreglado y, sólo gracias a eso, no me siento horriblemente vacía, pero, igualmente, me prometo que nunca más perderé la paciencia con él, y menos cuando no tiene culpa de nada.

Enseguida, sus pasos desnudos reaparecen en la escalera, supongo que para decirme que lo dejemos para mañana, ya que no se ha puesto los zapatos. ¿O los trae en la mano para ponérselos aquí?

Aparece, respirando rápidamente, en la puerta, me sonríe brillantemente y me da la mano para que me levante. Va, efectivamente, descalzo, y no hay zapatos a la vista. Sólo se ha puesto, sobre el pijama, su vieja capa de Hogwarts, que le llega por las pantorrillas.

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿No te vistes? – pregunto, pasmada.

- Llevo lo importante – me asegura crípticamente. Acto seguido, alza la varita para enseñármela – Vamos a la tienda.

Dudo, pero saco también mi varita.

- ¿Pero no te vistes? – insisto.

- No te preocupes – me riñe, con voz paciente. - ¿Tú primera?

Lo acepto con un suspiro y desaparezco de la Madriguera para aparecer en la rebotica de Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Casi a la vez, George aparece a un metro de mí.

- Aquí estamos – suspira, mirando a la tienda en penumbra. - ¿Todo bien?

- Sí – murmuro, aturdida por el silencio completo que nos rodea. - ¿Tú?

- Perfectamente – asegura. - ¿Sabes que te quiero?

Me giro hacia él, aunque no llego a distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad, y alargo una mano hasta que le toco la capa.

- Sí – vuelvo a murmurar. - ¿Y tú?

- Sí – repite él. - ¿Y sabes que no quiero que te enfades nunca, nunca, conmigo?

Hago un ruido afirmativo y noto que él me coge la mano. Su varita se enciende.

- Ven – me ordena suavemente. - ¿Ves el suelo?

- Sí. ¿Dónde me llevas?

Señala con la cabeza a un rincón del almacén.

- Ahora lo verás – asegura. – Sígueme.

Y, bueno, le sigo. Con pasos lentos, prácticamente a tientas, me lleva hasta el rincón que había señalado, donde hay una puerta que yo nunca había visto.

- ¿George? – pregunto, sorprendida, en cuanto la veo. – Esa puerta no estaba ahí esta tarde.

- No – concede él. – O, bueno, sí, pero estaba encantada. Fred la ha desencantado cuando nos hemos ido.

Emito un 'ah' demasiado atónito para que suene en nada aliviado, y le observo mientras busca algo en la capa.

- ¿Adónde lleva? – pido, demasiado curiosa para esperar.

- Arriba – responde él tranquilamente, se saca una llave del bolsillo y abre. En efecto, hay unas escaleras tras ella. – No tiene que gustarte – me avisa. – De hecho, puedes odiarla. Está hecha para eso.

Le miro el cogote sin entenderlo, pero él no se da cuenta, de espaldas y en la oscuridad. Sube las escaleras conmigo detrás, abre otra puerta con otra llave que saca del mismo bolsillo y, caballerosamente, me cede el paso. Fugazmente pasan por mi mente escenas de unas cuantas de sus bromas y me imagino cómo sería que al entrar me convirtiera en oca, me cayera algo encima o me desangrara. Sea lo que sea ese arriba que tengo que odiar, delante mío sólo hay negra oscuridad y ni siquiera llego a imaginar qué puede esperarme.

- George – le llamo, en un susurro inseguro - ¿de qué va todo esto?

- De ti y de mí y de cómo te quiero – me dice, con las manos en mis hombros. – No te va a comer, Lilee. Pasa que encienda la luz, ¡anda!

Reúno fuerzas y doy un paso adelante, traspasando el umbral. Eso no parece satisfacer a George, porque no hace nada, así que me arriesgo a dar un par de pasos más. He recorrido más de un metro desde la puerta cuando él me abraza por la cintura y murmura un Lumos perezoso.

Enseguida se hace la luz e, igual de rápido, quedo cegada, aun con los ojos previsoramente cerrados como los tenía. A través de un parpadeo rápido y molesto entreveo un par de bultos granates a un lado y un par más marrones a otro lado, todo bastante confuso y doloroso hasta que me acostumbro a la claridad.

Muebles. Cuadros. Flores. Me giro hacia George con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Él suspira.

- Un apartamento – explica. – Pequeñito y acogedor, a medio decorar, pero un apartamento. ¿Qué te parece?

Miro a mi alrededor críticamente.

- Bonito – aprecio con sinceridad. – Muy bonito. ¿De dónde...?

- Venía con la tienda – me explica, separándose de mí y caminando por la sala casualmente. – Pensé en amueblarlo y acondicionarlo si nos iban bien las cosas.

Sonrío incrédulamente y lo sigo mientras me enseña los detalles del comedor, de la cocina, del baño y, por último, de los dormitorios.

- Es muy bonita – le aseguro. - ¿Lo has hecho solo?

- Para nada. Fred, Ron y Ginny han ayudado mucho. Y mamá se ha encargado de las sábanas, toallas, paños de cocina y jerséis de bienvenida hechos a mano.

Río suavemente ante lo último y me siento en la cama, probándola.

- Está muy bien – observo, mientras giro la cabeza para apreciar el efecto de conjunto. – Es muy acogedor.

Él lo acepta con una mueca modesta y se sienta junto a mí en la cama.

- Quería enseñártelo esta tarde – explica, acariciándome un mechón suelto sobre el cuello. – Está más o menos listo pero quería que me dieras tu opinión y que me ayudaras a escoger lo que falta.

Es un halago que confíe en mí para ayudarle y, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente, la idea me convence.

- Cuando quieras. Mañana podemos ir de compras, si quieres. ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial. ¿Te gusta en serio? Ya te he dicho que, si la odias, no pasa nada. Se puede cambiar lo que quieras. Y no tiene porque ser encima de la tienda; es que nos salía más barato si nos la quedábamos también.

- Está muy bien – le aseguro, tomándole la mano y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para convencerlo. – Es muy, muy bonito.

George sonríe, creyéndoselo a medias, y se estira de repente hacia atrás, tumbándose en la cama.

- Hoy no era un buen momento – reflexiona. – Esta tarde, quiero decir. He empezado con mal pie.

Me tumbo a su lado.

- Yo no he ayudado – acudo. – Pero ya está, ¿no?

Asiente y me acerca a él con un abrazo.

- ¿En serio te gusta ese trabajo? – me dice, muy serio.

- Ahora mismo, no – concedo. – Pero mejorará.

- Lo sé – dice, con una mueca. – Espero que sea pronto.

- Yo también – coincido, mientras hundo la nariz en el cuello de su capa. – Y mientras dure, tú harás de mi vida un paraíso.

Él asiente, pensativo.

- Lo intentaré – asegura. – Y cuando te asciendan, también.

- Lo sé – inspiro, mientras la sensación de estar tumbada junto a George empieza a calar en mí. – Hacía mucho que no teníamos una habitación para nosotros solos.

- Desde el colegio – especifica, con una respiración agitada que me hace un nudo en el vientre.

- ¿Podemos dormir aquí? – sugiero, mirándolo esperanzadamente.

- Claro. Podemos enviar a Pig para que tus padres no se preocupen. Pero ¿y el pijama?

Miro el techo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Me puedo poner el jersey de bienvenida de mamá Weasley – propongo. - ¿Te hace?

George ríe suavemente y me estira hasta que me tumbo sobre él.

- Vaya si me hace – susurra frente mis labios. - ¿Ya descansarás suficiente?

Calculo mentalmente las horas de sueño.

- Lo justo – decido. – ¡Lo que sí que iré es contenta a trabajar!

George me empuja a un lado para tumbarme en la cama y luego rueda encima mío.

- Tengo que decirlo – me advierte, mirándome con una mueca de resignación. - ¡¡Allie, deja esa mierda de trabajo!!

Alzo las cejas, extrañada por su acceso.

- Es temporal – protesto débilmente.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dice, y me besa. – Y sé que antes te has puesto a la defensiva porque insisto demasiado en que no es lo bastante bueno para ti. ¡Pero es que te quiero!

Lo beso fugazmente.

- Y yo a ti. Mucho. Pero, George, tengo que hacer algo con mi vida y ése es uno de los mejores trabajos que voy a conseguir recién salida de Hogwarts...

- No te enfades, ¿eh? – me pide, interrumpiéndome. – Quiero que hagas lo que quieras. Y, si no te gusta mi idea, pues nada, pero... hoy has visto cómo vamos por aquí.

- Por lo de Hogwarts – colaboro.

- ¡Paparruchas! – exclama espontáneamente. – Eso te lo digo yo para que no me odies por estar tan ocupado.

- Muy bonito por tu parte – le digo, con una mirada irónica.

- Gracias. Soy así al natural. El caso es que nos va bien, y estamos ganando bastante como para poder tener este apartamento y todo...

Me adelanto a lo que me va a decir.

- ¿No necesito trabajar? ¿Tú me mantendrás?

Él enrojece un poco y cierra los ojos como ofendido.

- Para nada - se revuelve. – Aquí, o pringamos todos, o no pringa nadie.

Y lo entiendo. Se me escapa una sonrisa complacida.

- ¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo?

- Si tú quieres – me advierte él. – Vamos a contratar a alguien y yo pensé enseguida en ti. Sé que es frustrar tu carrera en el Ministerio y que te importa y por eso no quiero que te lo tomes como que no la respeto, pero, bueno, quiero verte cada día y...

- Controlarme – sugiero, más por picarlo que porque lo crea de verdad. George no es, más allá de lo razonable, celoso, y nunca me ha hecho más que bromas sobre mis compañeros de trabajo.

¿Trabajar en el WWW? No es el Ministerio, no es un trabajo con posibilidades de ascenso y de mejorar de sueldo, pero es un trabajo donde me valorarán, me querrán, no me explotarán y, lo mejor, con excelente compañía. Además, es la empresa de mi chico. Alzo la cabeza para besarlo calurosamente, ahogando las protestas que está a punto de proferir contra mi comentario de control.

- ¿Cuándo empiezo? – le digo, cuando nos separamos.

- Alicia, no tienes que...

- Quiero – declaro. - ¿Por eso estabas nervioso hoy?

- Bueno – concede. – Por eso y por la casa.

Coaccionados por su comentario, miramos a nuestro alrededor y suspiramos satisfechos a la vez.

- Sobresaliente en todo – le aseguro.

- Oh, mis propios NEWTs particulares – bromea él, extasiado.

- Sacaste notas inmejorables en mis OWLs – le sigo la alegoría. - ¿Crees que estarás a la altura, después de tanto tiempo sin hacer exámenes?

- No tanto tiempo – observa él, desabrochándome incidentalmente un lazo de la capa. – Sólo desde el colegio.

- ¿No has perdido la práctica? – dudo de él, con una mueca insegura.

- Hay cosas que no se olvidan – me asegura, y va otro lazo. – Práctico, el apartamento, ¿verdad?

Empiezo a besarlo mientras le digo que sí con la cabeza. Enseguida se aparta.

- Ssh – me dice, pidiéndome una pausa. – So, bonita. Espera un momento. Quiero pedirte algo, antes.

- Lo que sea – replico rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus labios otra vez.

En cambio, vuelve a mirar a su alrededor.

- No has preguntado lo más obvio, Lilee – me critica.

- ¿Lo más obvio?

Me mira y asiente, muy serio.

- ¿Por qué un pelirrojo fortachón, loco por ti y buen amante donde los haya – le muerdo suavemente la barbilla, con los ojos en blanco, ante ese comentario – se dedicaría al interiorismo?

- ¡¿Eso es lo más obvio?! – exclamo, riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué – dice, con una mirada penetrante – esta casa?

Miro los muebles y alzo un hombro. Tiene razón, no me lo he llegado a cuestionar en serio, sólo he aparcado el tema, cuando me ha pasado fugazmente por la cabeza.

- Bueno, si la teníais... – empiezo, haciendo suposiciones sobre la marcha.

Hasta que supongo lo único que puede ser cierto, conociendo a George. Él se da cuenta enseguida de que lo he acertado, porque me sonríe orgullosamente y asiente, sin decir ni una palabra, confirmándome qué pretende. Estar durante casi medio año sin una habitación y que te llueva una del cielo es una cosa, pero que resulte que te estén proponiendo que esa casa sea tuya... Somos muy jóvenes, acabamos de salir de Hogwarts, y si WWW fracasa no tendremos absolutamente nada. Es casi una locura. Mis padres no se lo creerían. No se lo creerán. Mirarán a George con esa sonrisa afectuosa pero incrédula que le ponen siempre, esa de quererlo y aceptarlo pero de no saber muy bien con quién se ha ido a juntar su hija ni de qué será capaz él en el futuro. Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, ¡viviendo con George Weasley y trabajando con él en su tienda! Igual hay peleas, como hoy, o cansancios, o malentendidos, porque la vida no siempre es un camino de rosas, por mucho que los dos lo intentemos, pero, ahora mismo, la felicidad me desborda. Y, sí, si fallase la tienda, por lo que fuere, nos iríamos juntos a pique pero, aún así, aunque cuando eso pasara ya tuviéramos hijos, sé que conseguiríamos salir adelante. Que seríamos capaces, que podríamos con la situación, que lo lograríamos.

- Entonces – dice George, por asegurarse la respuesta que seguro que ya ha leído de mi rostro, - ¿quieres?

- Sí – digo, sin voz. – Claro que quiero.

Me abraza y esconde la cabeza en la cama, con la mejilla contra la mía.

- Es curioso – dice, al cabo de unos instantes en silencio. – Mamá siempre decía que si éramos tan traviesos, ninguna chica se querría casar con nosotros.

- Las madres tienen que decir cosas así para controlar a sus hijitos hiperactivos y sin respeto alguno por la disciplina – le explico, abrazándolo fuerte. – ¿Eso te decía?

- A veces. Cuando la sacábamos de quicio. Que no encontraríamos novia, y eso. ¡Y mira!

- Lo que llegas a demostrar, ¿eh?

Ríe suavemente y me besa.

- Estoy demostrando – susurra, con tono de confesión – hasta que soy mejor para ti que el idolatrado por las masas portero de los Puddlemere.

Ahora soy yo quien río.

- Eso lo demostraste en quinto – dogmatizo, mientras le desato la capa. – Por mucho que tú dijeras, yo lo sabía.

- Hasta que te des cuenta de lo contrario y te arrepientas del cambio de opinión de última hora – suspira, resignado.

Es un comentario tan trillado entre nosotros dos que ni le contesto. Él sabe que lo adoro y que Oliver nunca, nunca volverá a meterse entre nosotros, así que, en lugar de seguirle la veta y asegurarle que no, estiro de la capa para liberarla del propio peso de George. Él se gira en la cama para ayudarme a quitársela.

- Cuidado – susurra mientras le saco la primera manga. – Está muy vieja, que no se rompa.

Estiro con más suavidad para complacerlo y la primera sale sin estropicios.

- ¿De cuándo es? – le pregunto, acariciando el leoncito bordado en la solapa.

- De quinto, sexto y séptimo – dice él. – Y, antes, de Percy. Y de Fred.

Le quito la otra manga con una mueca.

- Uff – bufo. – ¿Una capa de Percy en mi cama?

- Uff – repite él. – Pero tiene mucho valor sentimental, para mí.

Inclino un hombro, tímida, y acaricio la capa, llena de recuerdos.

- ¿Quinto?

- Quinto – confirma él. – Es la capa que te puse cuando me odiabas y te ibas a dejar morir congelada para que no me lo pudiera perdonar jamás.

- Eso mismo – confirmo, riendo. - ¿Te odiaba? – dudo, no pudiéndome creer ahora que lo hiciera.

- Bastante – conviene. – Y bastante merecido.

- Nah – le aseguro, con la palma abierta sobre la capa en su pecho. – No me acuerdo – represento. – Oye, ¿cómo que de Fred?

- Se la cambié – explica serenamente. – Cuando te ibas a congelar yo no llevaba capa, así que se la pedí, te la puse y, como habías estado tú en ella, me la quedé yo y le di el cambiazo a Fred.

Le miro a los ojos con desconfianza, sin acabar de creerme del todo lo que dice. ¿Cambiarse de capa sólo porque yo la había llevado diez minutos? Y me lo dice tan pancho, como si nada, como si, después de tanto tiempo, fuera un detalle sin importancia. Cambiarse la capa sólo por mí. Porque yo...

Lo estiro para que se tumbe otra vez encima mío y, en cuanto lo consigo, le doy un beso enorme, aún más loca por él por ese detalle que a él le parece tan antiguo como para no importar.

- Te quiero – musito, entre besos. – Te quiero mucho, tontorrón. ¡Mira que si te llego a hacer caso cuando me dijiste que pasara de ti!

Sonríe y se separa para mirarme a los ojos.

- No seas tonta, Spinnet – me riñe. - ¡¡Cualquier jovencita con dos dedos de frente (y me consta que tú los tenías ya entonces) nunca hubiera hecho caso a un gemelo!!

Río y le beso mientras muevo la cabeza con rendición.

- No debería – suspiro entrecortadamente – hacerte caso jamás. No trabajar contigo ni vivir contigo ni nada de nada.

Él hace un ruido despectivo e indiferente.

- No – refuta, sin dejar de besarme. - Ahora eres mayor y sabes lo que te conviene. ¡Y soy justo yo!

Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Suspiro con fruición y me concentro en mi chico, que me desabrocha el lazo restante de la capa y me la quita con cuidado para luego dejarla caer sin contemplaciones sobre la alfombra a los pies de la cama. Mi propia cama. La cama de George y mía. Nuestra casa. Es como tener un regalo enorme liado con un papel precioso y con un montón de lazos: lo que ves hasta ahora, sin llegar a abrirlo, no importa mucho, no es más que decorado, infraestructura, pasos previos necesarios. Es un paquete muy bonito, preparado con esmero, con colorido, exuberante, emocionante. Yo prepararé pronto paquetes así en la tienda de abajo, por cierto. Pero, en el fondo, lo que importa está dentro, escondido, esperando, y tienes que tener paciencia hasta que llegue. Y tú miras el paquete y tu corazón se acelera sólo de premonición, de imaginación, de excitación.

Así es nuestra casa, una promesa enorme de todo lo que llegará, preparada con primor en las horas libres de mi fortachón, pero nada más que un envoltorio que esconde lo que llegará con el tiempo: nuestra vida juntos, nuestras risas, nuestros hijos. Miles de noches en esta cama, durmiendo uno junto al otro, susurrando comentarios del día, robando besos adormilados. La sensación de estar cambiando de mi vida, de estar empezando a desliar el regalo, como una pulsación de trascendencia, se me pone en el estómago mientras George me besa dulcemente. La primera vez en casa. Nuestra primera vez en esta cama. Lo miro un instante, arrastrando toda la importancia que tiene para mí este momento en una sola mirada, y luego avanzo hacia él para besarlo vorazmente.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta a través de mis besos.

- Te quiero – respondo, tan sólo, y cierro los ojos muy fuerte para atesorar el momento.

- Y yo a ti, bonita – me asegura él, con los labios en mi cuello. – ¡Mucho, mucho!

_**********************************************_

_:))))))))))))))))))))_

_Ahora sí, se acabó. ^_^ Y, como que ya no me vais a tener que leer más aquí, en los pies de capítulo, voy a aprovechar para enrollarme, cosa que, según se puede comprobar (¡esto era un one-shot!) se me da de fábula. ¡Total, con no leerlo!_

_Primero de todo, dedicar este fic a **Llad**, por darme el tiempo que yo necesitaba (un petonet, maca. :)) y agradeceros a todos que lo hayáis leído. Vuestros comentarios me han hecho, como George le hace a Alicia al principio, sentir especial. Espero, además, haberos hecho pasar un buen rato con el fic. ¡Os aseguro que yo me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por decirme lo que pensábais, capítulo a capítulo. Sin vosotras no lo hubiera dejado de escribir, cierto, pero no hubiera sido, con mucho, lo mismo. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Sobre este epílogo (¡una capa de Percy! ¡¡caca!!) os tengo que confesar que no es el único que empecé a escribir. Mi idea era hacer unas pinceladas rápidas a su vida después del colegio, unos años después, cortito y lleno de fluff... Y empecé a escribir una versión, que se complicó y complicó hasta quedar eterna. La dejé en cuanto me di cuenta de que no iba a ser lo suficientemente corta como para funcionar de epílogo, y empecé otra, más interesante y (por lo tanto) muuuuuuuuuucho más larga. Lo bueno es que, ésa segunda, probablemente la reutilice en un futuro... Ya veremos. ¡Fred & Angelina! Aquí tenéis la tercera (y definitiva) Se hizo más larga de lo planeado (cómo no) pero ¡por lo menos no tiene más capítulos que la historia en sí! :D_

_Va, vamos a las reviews antes de que mi labia sí que nos lleve a más capítulos de los que tiene esto... De este último capítulo he recibido comentarios de lo más bonitos... :$ Me alegro mucho, ¡mucho! (no dejo de decir eso, ¿a que no?) de que gustara tanto la declaración... *_* ¡A ver éste, qué tal!_

_Gracias a ***Rosie-chan*** (¡¡gracias!! ¡Me encanta que te encantara! :D), **Ly de Black** (bueno, éste ha sido más bien otro golpe de gracia), **Miina** (maca! sàpigues que, després de 10 capítols, jo també t'estimo a tu! I m'ha fet molta gràcia veure't aparèixer tb a l'Algo! :D I, no, estar enamorat no vol dir deixar de fer bromes... De fet, jo sóc de la opinió que l'amor s'ha de basar en l'humor perquè duri! hm! Per cert, envia-li un petonet a la teva germana de la meva part i digues-li que espero que li agradi això :D), **Maika Yug**i (¡gracias! Respecto a escribir nuevas historias... ¡estoy ansiosa! Tengo, por desgracia, tres a medias - Tom y Algo por ti, definitivamente a medias, y Desaparecida, a falta de ¡sólo! medio epílogo - y estoy intentando quitarme por lo menos una de encima antes de empezar nada más. :) Más detalles, por cierto, en mi profile, picando en mi nombrecito allá arriba!), **Daya** (:))))))) ¡gracias! No creo que los reyes lo encuentren pero, por si lo hacen, ¡me lo pondré en mi lista, también! :D) y **Nimph** (hola!! M'alegro molt que t'inspirés...! *envermelleixo* :D Compte amb el sucre, a veure si et tornaràs addicta...! *Mar treu la llengua i posa cara d'indiferència mentre llepa una gran piruleta del to exacte dels cabells dels Weasley* Com jo!!)_

¡_Apa, cuidaos! Un besazo muy grande a todas y, sin más, un merecido (y si no que se lo pregunten al corazoncito de George)_

**_**********_ ¡SE ACABÓ!** _**********_


End file.
